Scarlet Magic
by Jay1892
Summary: Revenge seeking vampire!America seeks to learn magic from powerful Warlock!England. How will the two different beings react to each others presence when one of them isn't even a human? AU USXUK fanfiction
1. Creature of the Night

What was revenge? Was it something that gave one's life meaning or something that took the meaning of one's life? Was it something that engulfed you mind, body, and soul? Consuming you whole into its fiery clutches as it only aided you into your slow decent to hell? But still as far as Alfred was concerned revenge the only thing that would calm the stormy seas in his mind and bring peace to his near immortal soul.

The sun seemed like it was especially burning hot today. Usually Alfred had no trouble walking around in sunlight as long as he took frequent breaks under a nice shady tree or kept his body covered with a cloak, but for some reason today both of those things weren't helping him feel any less weak. His throat was burning and felt as dry as a river bed in the middle of the hottest desert on earth. How long had it been since his last feeding…? Quite frankly the young man couldn't even remember since he tried to feed as little as possible. Darn that goody-two-shoes side of himself. Still if he didn't find something or _someone_ to feed off of soon then there was a pretty good chance he would collapse and then shrivel away in the sun like a raisin. Alfred couldn't let that happen… no not yet. Not when there were still so many things left unfinished.

Fortunately for the young man after a short while of walking he came across a small village that sat nestled by the river side. Men lead oxen with plows through the fields of crops and repaired the roofs of houses while women sat in circles happily chatting about the latest gossip and preparing meals and making cloth for those new dresses they've been meaning to make. Little boys ran around happily, laughing wildly as they play knights and dragons with swords made out of wooden planks. Little girls skip and play hopscotch while clutching precious raggedy dolls to their chests. Alfred smiled to himself at the scene that even made his un-beating heart warm and swell in his chest.

He removed the hood of his cloak as to not raise suspicion revealing short silky locks of ash blonde hair parted to the left with a single ever rebellious strand sticking up proudly from his forehead. His eyes were the shade of the skies over head and sparkled in the sunlight from behind the small round glasses that balanced on the bridge of his nose. His face was clean cut yet delicate at the same time with creamy pale skin stretched like the finest of cloths over the structure of his face and body. His beauty was breath taking and the blonde often found people taking second glances at the face that looked like angels themselves could have carved it. Yes he was born like this- looking as stunning as blonde Adonis- but only he knew that the secret to his unnatural beauty lye in what he was.

Alfred was relieved when he spotted a sign for a tavern proudly hanging on curving iron hinges above an old creaky wooden door. The blonde decided it was the perfect place to take refuge and it turned out his decision was a good one for the building was darkened on the inside and well protected from the boiling day time sun. There weren't many people around either. There were one or two men sitting at the far off tables enjoying a nice cold beer after a long day in the fields. There was also an older man lying slumped over the counter at the end of the bar; a few glasses and mugs scattered around the area around him. From the looks of it Alfred deemed him the town drunk.

Behind the bar was a single barista- a relatively pretty girl with long flowing brunette hair with a pink flower tucked delicately behind her ear and hazel cat like eyes- who was bustling about arranging glasses and wiping down the counter even though it was already spotless. Alfred hung up his cloak on a nearby coat rack revealing the clothes he wore underneath. A simple white peasant shirt with a light brown waist coat along with matching brown pant tucked sloppily into the tops of black knee high boots. The blonde adjusted his glasses as came and took a seat at the end of the bar opposite the town drunk. "What'll it be?" The barista asked as organized a few mugs.

"Surprise me." Alfred replied playfully. The brunette tossed her hair over his shoulder and glanced over at Alfred; slowing for a moment as she carefully scanned his face and a smile curled up in her rosy lips.

"Comin' right up." She said slightly breathless as she tried to smooth her hair in attempt to look presentable and attractive to this stunningly handsome stranger. Alfred's eyes wandered around the interior of the tavern as he waited for the Barista to prepare his drink. It was an average sized place which wasn't that surprising since the town itself seemed to be a bit on the larger side. Over the drunken old man was a door leading off to what Alfred assumed must have been a store room of some sort as well a narrow staircase that must have lead to rooms for weary travelers to rent if they had the money. Alfred pondered about how well those walls could muffle sound…. "Here you are sir; nice and cold." The Barista popped up suddenly, placing a tall frosty mug of beer in front of Alfred with the foam still frothing over the side of the glass. Alfred thanked the girl and brought the mug to his lips and took one long gulp. Alcohol was pleasing to the tongue, but it wasn't what would soothe his dry and burning throat.

"Delicious, I can honestly say it's one of the best beers I've drank." Alfred turned on the charm as well as his prize winning smile.

The girl suppressed a giggle and blushes as she nervously twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. "Thanks very much; we brew everything ourselves here." She explained.

"Well then that makes it all the more tastier." Alfred grinned as he brought the mug to his lips and took down another gulp. It was indeed a good beer, but not the _best _he had ever had. He was just using that to lure her in like a fish to the bait on the end of a fishing line.

She giggled again and leaned on the counter on her forearms, "So I've never seen you around; new in town?" She inquired curiously as she continued to twirl her brunette hair.

"Just blew in about ten minutes ago." Alfred replied.

"Wow really?" Her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm at the discovery; obviously hungry for a little spice from what must have been a dull boring dish of a town. "So where are you from? Somewhere far away?" She asked.

"Yup, all the way from the other side of the ocean." Alfred explained.

"Oh wow, that's _really_ far away." She softly gasped. "Y'know… I've always liked foreign men." She hummed lowly as she quirked one brow and stared him down with those hazel cat-like eyes.

Alfred smirked. The foreign card always worked wonders with the women. "Oh really now? I've always liked a woman who could brew one hell of a beer…" Alfred seductively growled in a low voice.

The brunette giggled like a love sick school girl; cheeks flushing a deep shade of red. Alfred felt his body pulsate at the sight; his throat squeezing tightly, eyes burning, and his teeth aching. _Not yet… not yet…_ He willed his body, but there his will power would only last so long. The brunette glanced around for a moment; making sure that no one was curiously eyeing the two of them before she grabbed Alfred's hand and dragged him around the bar to the stair case. "Come with me." She whispered breathlessly as she dragged the blonde up the stairs and he followed along willingly.

_Just a bit longer… just a bit longer…._ The Barista led Alfred to one of the spare rooms; throwing him inside and then gently shutting the door closed behind her. As soon as the wooden slab closed with a soft _click_ she hurried over to Alfred who accepted the young beautiful girl with open arms. Immediately the two began kissing; hot sloppy kisses filled with lust. The girl snaked her arms around Alfred's neck while she wrapped her legs around his lower waist and latched onto him like a monkey to a tree. Alfred lifted her with great ease and held her up by hooking his arms together just under her rump. The girl kissed and kissed him; wrapping locks of Alfred's ashen hair around her delicate fingers as gently bucked her hips against Alfred's chest. _Only a few more seconds…._ Alfred told his burning throat and aching teeth. Alfred didn't miss a single beat as he backed the girl up against the wall so holding her would be a bit easier as he readied himself to perform his next feat.

Alfred began by laying a trail of tender kisses from the side of the girl's heart shaped face and down her slender neck. The blonde's tender kisses soon developed into gentle nipping and sucking causing the brunette to moan in pleasure; closing her eyes and letting her head loll to the side to expose more skin for Alfred to bite. Alfred sucked in a sharp breath… he couldn't hold back anymore… _It's alright Al… just leave a nice tip. _Alfred allowed his instincts to take a hold of him- holding onto a small strand of rationality- as his eyes blue eyes hazed over with a scarlet hue and his canine teeth grew to the full extent of two centimeters. Alfred squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth wide before he bit down and plunged his fangs deep into the Barista's slender neck.

Never had something tasted so good. It had been so very long since Alfred had the sweet flavor of blood explode like fireworks on his on his tongue. It's sweet yet bitter taste dance a glorious waltz across his very taste buds before it ran thickly down his throat and quenched his undying thirst. Oh blood glorious blood…. The very thing that had been fueling his kind for centuries upon centuries. Yes, Alfred F. Jones was indeed a creature of night. He was a vampire.

The barista moaned loudly; her entire face flushed a bright shade of crimson red as her hips bucked to a steady pace against Alfred's chest. The young vampire had forgotten how much of a sexual thrill his bites gave to humans. He had once heard it explained that vampire bites send a special kind of endorphins to the brain of their victim causing them experience extreme urges of lust. As must as Alfred wanted to help the poor girl out with what must have been one extremely uncomfortable sexual need the young vampire wasn't having sex today. Still… fingering wasn't exactly sex.

Out of pure pity for the poor brunette Barista Alfred helped the girl reach her climax before he gently laid her on the bed where she lay panting heavily; positively exhausted and covered in sweat. Alfred smiled down at her tenderly and traced his finger tips over her still rosy red cheeks. He leaned down next to her face, "Thank you so much my dear," He whispered gently like a mother soothing her child before he laid a soft and grateful kiss on the brunette's cheek. "Sorry I have to leave you like this, but it's about time I rolled out of town. Still… it's not like you're going to remember anything…" The girl looked confused as she stared up at Alfred with glistening hazel eyes. The young vampire bit his lower lip as he placed a hand over her eyes and erased the girl's memory all the way up the moment just before he entered the tavern.

"I was never here… I am an unwanted creature…"

With the girl fast asleep (or unconscious was more like it) Alfred descended the stairs; his feet hardly touching the wooden planks as his movements were as swift and silent as the summer breeze. He laid a small handful of silver pieces on the counter as payment for the drink as well as the, ahem, friendly service. The young vampire then retrieved his cloak from the rack by the front door and quickly retreated from the tavern and the now anemic girl that lye just upstairs; know completely unknowing of how two small bite marks appeared on her neck.

Alfred had to get out of town as soon as possible since he had no idea if any of the other few customers in the tavern had seen or heard anything that would make him _too_ out of place and suspicious. The young vampire picked up a few traveling essentials from a nearby shop before he hitched a ride on a horse cart that was heading up the mountain to deliver supplies to another town. Alfred lay back lazily on the back of the chart; a single piece of hay stuck out the end of his mouth as he gazed up towards the sky. With fresh food coursing through his veins the sun now feels relatively good instead of hot and irritating like it had before. It still hurt the sensitive eyes behind his glasses, but it wasn't anything the young vampire wasn't used to by this point in time. "Hey," Alfred called up to the other three men who were embarking on this little journey with him.

"What is it laddie?" One answered his call.

Alfred sat up; crossing his legs Indian style as he faced the two who were sitting in the back along with him. "Have you guys ever heard of any wizards or warlocks around these parts?" It wasn't a strange questions seeing as how beings like vampires, wizards, werewolves and such were indeed a reality that was mostly shunned by mortal humans.

"Wizards or Warlocks?" One man echoed Alfred's questioned. The young vampire bit back a snippy comment seeing as how these men were gracious enough to let him ride with them. "Um… well I do believe so…. There's a warlock that lives deep in the forests of these mountains in a little cottage next to a waterfall. Kirkland was his name if I remember correctly…"

"So there is one?" Alfred had to hide his excitement.

"Well you o' course there is. They're ev'ywhere if y'know were ta look." One man said as if he knew all the knowledge in the world all the while spitting a mouthful of tobacco into a cup. "He's a little feller. He's got this messy blonde hair and these enormous bushy eyebrows… and the most acidic green eyes I've ever seen on any'ne. But 'e helps the villagers out from time to time. He grows a bunch of those weirdo magic 'erbs in his garden and sells them as medicine."

Wow… he didn't sound as exciting as Alfred thought at first. Selling medical herbs to villagers? That didn't sound like the kind of all powerful Warlock the young vampire was seeking out. He need one super powerful magical being that could teach him all the magic his brain could hold so he could use it to exact revenge on a very certain something… but he wasn't going down on a trip down memory lane quite yet. "So… is he powerful… or is his just some little shrimp?"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Don' know… 'e keeps to himself most o' the time. Hardly ever leaves that little cottage o' his."

Oh great so he sold medical herbs to needy villagers and was a shut in on top of it. Man this guy only kept getting better and better and Alfred meant that in the most sarcastic way possible. But still the young vampire would have to give this Kirkland guy a try. If he turned out to be an absolute dud than maybe he could lead Alfred in the direction of the kind of person he was looking for. The blonde nodded his head in understanding and decided to say nothing else lest he raise more suspicion. The young vampire reached in his pocket; his hand clenching around a round like metal object that felt cool and relaxing on his sun warmed skin.

_Don't worry Mama… soon… very soon…. _

**Okay then! So new story involving Vampire!America and Warlock!England. So recently I've taken an interest in Arthur's whole black magic element (and I find it extremely sexy *shot*) and after talking with one of my friends- who is also interested in this little element- I started drawing this picture of Artie and Al with these sexy magical elements to it and I thought... hmm I should write a magic fic.  
So lo and behold here I am. **

**It's going to be rated mature for hot, dirty, sexy times so if you don't like don't read. I'm warning you. **

**This may be on the angsty side too. Also a warning. **

**In any case reviews are very greatly appreciated! Nothing means more to me than feedback from my readers. Thanks so much lovies! :D **


	2. Ashes to Ashes

The forest was thick and humid from the extreme amounts of foliage that graced its dirt and moss covered land. After the long ride on the back of that horse drawn cart Alfred felt the sun slowly loosing it's pleasant warmth and turn into a hot itchy burden on his sensitive skin. What was worse, on top of himself weakening from the sun Alfred already felt a dull dryness burning in the back of his throat again. The young vampire cursed himself for being such a glutton for blood. Sometimes he thought that even an entire village of people wouldn't be enough to quell his near insatiable appetite. Alfred wasn't going to feed off on anymore people today though- feeding off that girl was merely a treat to himself since he hadn't had human blood in a long time. This forest was bound to be filled with deer… he'd have to hunt one down a little later. The young vampire could nearly feel himself salivating as he remembered the sweet taste of the barista's blood….

As Alfred relished in the memory of that wonderfully indescribable taste the naïve young vampire didn't even realize that he was walking right into one very hairy situation. All it took was a single little misstep. Had the young vampire stepped just a few more inches off to the side he would have unknowingly avoided the trap that was lying hidden under a small pile of loosely fallen leaves. Would've, could've, should've… none of those mattered now since Alfred _didn't_ step off to the side and now he found himself suddenly grabbed from the ankle, swept off his feet, and hoisted up high into the trees where he now hung upside down; all of his possessions scattered on the ground beneath him.

Alfred stared at the now upside world with his now blurry vision seeing as how his glasses had fallen from his face and were now lying on the ground next to his bag. Processing… processing…. "What the hell is this?" He shouted angrily as he began thrashing wildly as if he hoped that his movements would somehow break him loose. But to matter how much he wriggled or flailed the rope around his ankle held him securely. Alfred gazed up at the rope as he thought what would be the best way to squeeze himself out of this situation. Eventually he thought cutting the rope would probably be his best bet of making it out of this. "Who in the hell puts a fucking trap in the middle of the fucking forest…" Alfred muttered angrily to himself as he struggled to pull himself up far enough so he could reach the rope and gnaw his way free.

After a few tries the young vampire finally managed to pull himself up far enough so that he could grasp the prickly twine rope which he soon discovered was not a very smart move. As soon as his bare hands gripped the rope he instantly retracted them and let out a cry of pain as the object somehow felt as hot as burning metal to his exposed hands. Alfred hissed in pain as he fell back to his original position; clutching his burning hands to his chest. "Mother fucker…" He hissed sharply as he held the limbs in front of his eyes to find large burns slashed across his palms with smaller burns that looked like some kind of mystical writing on the edges. The rope was hexed though Alfred couldn't tell if it was meant for all trespassers or just for those that weren't human. In any case there was nothing Alfred could do since the rope burned and repelled his touch and there was no way Alfred was going to try and gnaw through the thing less he lose his fang or burn off his tongue. The only thing he could do now was just hang there and wait for whoever set the trap to come cut him down. The young vampire only hoped that it was a semi-friendly soul and not some kind of possessed witch hunter….

Luckily for Alfred hanging upside down was relatively comfortable since the vampire kind were the decedents of bats. But after the next few hours all the young vampire wanted was to strangle the idiotic soul that had set this trap. "Oh when I get a fucking hold of this bastard just you wait… I'm gonna suck him dry and then break his fucking neck…" Alfred grumbled angrily to himself; his head slightly spinning and his vision blurry from prolonged upside down exposure.

Finally after four hours of just hanging by his ankle Alfred heard light shuffling noises coming from the nearby brush. The young vampire squinted his blue eyes and gazed down in the direction of the noises in hopes that it would at least somewhat help his blurry vision. More scuffling and shuffling, a few quivering leaves on the bush before finally something appeared into his line of view. The young vampire couldn't tell what the creature was, but he knew whatever it was it wasn't human. To his impaired eyes it was a small blob that was mainly black with a few splotches of white with a long fluffy limb sticking out from its backside. "What the…" He grumbled as he squinted his eyes narrower, but it was to no avail. All it did was make him look like an idiot.

The black and white creature circled around him a bit, before _barking_ loudly. Barking? So it was a dog and the knowledge somehow made Alfred's situation brighter. "Puppy!" Alfred shouted excitedly; dogs were his most favorite out of all animals and were the only ones he refused to ever feed on. "Hey there little fella; where'd you come from?" He asked even though there was no possible way for the creature to answer him in a language that wasn't a series of barks. The dog eyed him curiously before barking again and then turning tail to retreat into the nearby bushes. "Aw man… I musta scared it…" Alfred sighed in disappointment. What a dog doing running around in the middle of a forest? Even strays wouldn't want to venture _this_ far up into the mountains. He had to belong to somebody… but who?

More rustling sounds reached Alfred's ears. "Well what is it, what are you so eager to show me?" A somewhat husky voice bent by accent was the next thing that traveled to the young vampire's ears. A person? Alfred watched from the corner of his vision as the black and white blur of a dog came into sight as well as something else. Alfred really couldn't tell what the person looked like since they were mainly just a blob of peach, yellow, and green. All he did know was that the person was a man based on the pitch and tone of his voice. The dog barked happily and stood below Alfred as if saying to his master 'Look what I found! Aren't you proud of me?' "Well would you look at that, nice work Reginald." The man praised as he brushed a hand over the dog's head. Alfred frowned slightly as the man drew closer, but also as he did the young vampire was able to make out what he looked like a bit more. As far as the blonde could tell the man also had blonde hair, but it was a lighter shade than his own- more golden rather than ashen. Although Alfred couldn't tell the color of his eyes or his other facial features it was apparent he was dressed in a green vest- accented with gold- that was layered over a white peasant shirt- a deep purple cloak draped around the back of his shoulders. Brown pants clung to his bottom half but came to stop at his knees and turned into columns of shiny black material.

The man hummed as he circled around Alfred; inspecting him curiously. "A vampire, hmm? Haven't seen one of them around here in awhile." He hummed as he reached up with what seemed like a cane and promptly began jabbing Alfred in the side.

"Ow, ow, ow! Hey what the hell are you doing? I'm not a piece of meat!" Alfred shouted angrily as he wriggled and flailed in attempt to stop that awful thing from jabbing in between his ribs. _How did he know I was a vampire? Humans can't sense us…._

"I would stop the struggling if I were you. You'll only hurt yourself if you flail around like an epileptic oaf." The unknown man replied, as he gave the young vampire a swift jab to the side of his head with the end of the cane.

Alfred hissed in pain as he held his throbbing head in his hands. "Would you stop with the freakin' cane?" The young vampire snapped.

Despite Alfred's protests the man didn't stop poking and prodding him; inspecting the specimen that had been ensnared in his trap. He tapped the young vampire's hands, turning them around to inspect his palms. "Tried to touch the ropes now did you? I'll have you know those ropes are hexed; they repel and trap anything that isn't a human."

"Yeah, yeah like I didn't realize that already. Can you stop with the commentary and cut me down? I've been up here for nearly three god damn hours." Alfred pouted; puffing out his cheeks childishly and folding his arms across my chest.

"All in due time, vampire. Acting hostile will only keep you up there longer." The man warned as his blurred form moved under Alfred and over to where all the vampire's possessions had fallen to the ground. Alfred gnashed his teeth together and just continued to pout like a child put in time out as the man began rummaging through his belongings. "Glasses?" The man proclaimed curiously.

"Yeah those are kinda mine along with everything else you're poking around in. If you're gonna make me hang here will you at least give them back? I'm getting the worst freakin' headache without them." Alfred tried to control the snap in his voice, but that was pretty much impossible by this point in time. The usually cheery and optimistic vampire's patience was wearing very, _very_ thin.

The man released a sigh which was accompanied by some shuffling and suddenly Alfred's glasses were shoved up in his face, balancing expertly on the edge of the cane. "Well go on then and take them, I can't stand here forever." Alfred muttered something that might have been a few curse words before he took the glasses and placed them in front of his blue eyes; still holding onto the side of them so they wouldn't fall off again.

Alfred never realized just how much he loved his glasses until they were safely back on his face and he was able to see the word in all of its wonderfully clear quality. With his vision restored Alfred's gaze traveled to the man who stood underneath him and had his breath nearly stolen by the acidic gaze that met his own. The man had a crop of thick unruly golden blonde hair on his head. His face was crisply cut with sharpened facial features and plainly pale skin stretched over them. He wasn't particularly handsome or attractive (Maybe it was the monstrously thick eye brows that threw off the rest of his appearance) but his eyes… they were… entrancing. They were green. The greenest green that Alfred had ever seen in his entire life and those green eyes didn't just look at him they looked _through_ him as if they were peering into his very soul. The glowing emerald orbs seemed to withhold centuries upon centuries of wisdom and knowledge even though the man himself didn't appear to be a day over twenty five. Those same orbs caught Alfred's mind and held it captive and for a few seconds it felt as though the vampire had completely forgotten how to perform even the simplest task of breathing.

"What? Have you finally croaked you blood sucking imbecile?" The man asked as he arched one thick eye brow.

Alfred snapped back into reality, "Does it look like I'm dead you bushy browed midget?"

That was _not_ the right thing to say. The man glowered up at Alfred; his green eyes burning with the same intensity of the sun. He stuck out his lower lip slightly and took his cane, bringing the end of it up into his hands. "You know," He said as he removed a small cap from the pointed end of the shaft. "The end of this cane is one hundred percent pure _silver_ and knowing as much as I do about supernatural creatures I know exactly what will happen if it touches your skin." Alfred stared down wide eyed at the man- he swallowed thickly and willed his heart to stop pounding in his chest. "Another insult like that," He spoke smooth and calmly as he slowly began to point the end of the cane at Alfred until he came to a stop a few mere centimeters from Alfred's perfectly sculpted cheek. The young vampire winced and squeezed his eyes shut; already feeling the horrible burn of the silver's touch on his ivory skin even though it had not yet made contact. The man dropped his voice low- making it sound more like a menacing demon bent on malice filled torture than a human- "Another insult like that… and my hand just. Might. Slip." He emphasized the last few words as he continued to burn a hole through Alfred's skull with those acidic green eyes. "… Have we come to an understanding?"

"Y-y-yeah… j-just take it easy man…" There wasn't much in this world that scared Alfred. There were only two things the young vampire had come across that struck fear into his heart; ghosts and the torturous burning sensation that blazed and ripped across his nerve endings when ever his skin came in contact with the precious metal that was silver.

The little bushy browed man drew back the cane and placed the cap back on its pure silver end, "Glad that you're beginning to see things my way." He smirked a triumphant crooked smile as he kneeled back down near Alfred's back and continued to rummage through its contents. This time Alfred made no snide or sarcastic comments out of fear what the crazy little man might do with that cane of his. He watched silently as the man went through his bag, throwing his clothes and minor possessions that lay inside over his shoulder as he searched. "Hmm," He hummed in thought. "No weapons…" He stood back up and glanced around in the grass covered patches of dirt for anything he may have missed. Something caught the man's eyes; something gold and metallic that glittered in a small patch of sunlight that filtered through the tree tops. Alfred's blood froze in his veins. Frantically the young vampire's hands flew up to his pocket where he had stored his most precious possession and was horrified to find it wasn't there nestled within the cloth cocoon. "What's this now?" The man mused to himself as he picked up the glimmering object and turned it over in his hands. "A pocket watch?" He announced as he took the object and lazily tossed it up and down with one hand.

"Hey! Be careful with that, it means a lot to me!" Alfred proclaimed; his fear vanished as he saw the precious watch being mercilessly tossed around as if it was just a children's toy instead of a wonderful piece of craftsmen ship.

The man turned his awful green gaze to Alfred, "Oh does it now? Why? Is there something you're trying to hide inside of it?" He pressed the button to click the watch open and it wasn't much of a shock to find it was just watch and nothing but a watch. It's inside surface was a glass covered clock with elegant Roman numeral numbers encircled around its border. On the inside cover was a picture… an old picture taken in sepia tone with a woman sitting in a chair that sat in the middle of a garden positively filled to the brim with every flower you could possibly imagine. The woman herself was as gorgeous as the flowers themselves with a small and delicate heart shaped face a small nose and perfectly plump lips accompanied with large, sparkling, almond shaped eyes. Her hair cascaded down from the top of her head in a river the flowed over her shoulders and finally curled down into fat ringlets. "A woman, huh? Vampire no doubt, she's far too beautiful to be human." The main pondered aloud as he brushed his finger tips over the surface of the picture.

Alfred gnashed his teeth together and he could feel a growl rumbling deep in his chest as the man continued to scrutinize the photograph and run his fingers along its surface. _Don't let him find it… don't let him find it…._ As the man touched the photo Alfred's fears were realized as his long elegant fingers ran over the spot where a small latch was held securely closed. "Ah, there we are; a secret compartment." The man smirked triumphantly as he dug his nails just under the latch and was about to unhook it when Alfred burst out with a cry from his trapped spot.

"Please don't! Don't open it!" Alfred begged desperately. He was desperate… he could never ever replace what was inside that watch and even the slightly breeze from the outside world would carry that precious irreplaceable thing away into the mountains.

The man stopped and looked up from what he was doing and turned that intense gaze on Alfred once again. "And just why shouldn't I? It's now obvious you're hiding something in this watch and it can possibly be a threat to me. I have to find out what it is so it can be disposed of properly."

"It's nothing like that! It's not dangerous I promise you! I swear on my life! You can poke all you want with that silver cane of yours just please,_ please_ don't open the watch!" Alfred pleaded; his endless blue eyes wide and begging.

The man hesitated and eyed Alfred curiously; obviously sensing the young vampire's extreme distress. "… Just what exactly is in this watch that you'd risk your life over?" He inquired.

Alfred bit his lower lip to point where he was surprised that blood hadn't started to dribble out from the tender skin. He inhaled a deep breath, "… The lady in the picture… it's my mother. In the compartment… in the compartment are her ashes…. Please… please don't open the watch… those ashes are one of the only things I have left of her." Alfred begged; his heart throbbing with the phantom pain of the loss as well as the gruesome memory that went along with it….

The man hesitated looking at Alfred for a few seconds before glancing down at the watch again. After a little thought he finally snapped the watch shut. "As a warlock I am not one to disgrace the dead." He spoke quietly as he gently tossed the watch onto a soft pile of Alfred's wrinkled clothes.

Alfred breathed a sigh of relief- a sigh he hadn't realized he had been holding within his lungs. Wait a second… Warlock?

"_He's a little feller. He's got this messy blonde hair and these enormous bushy eyebrows… and the most acidic green eyes I've ever seen on any'ne." _

"You…" Alfred breathed out. "You're that Kirkland guy… aren't you…"

The man turned his gaze upward again, "That depends on who is asking, blood sucking git."

**Woo! So I stayed up till 3:30 AM just so I could finish this chapter! Thank three bottles of Yoo-hoo for keeping me awake! In any case we have a little insight into Alfred's past as well as some interaction between Arthur and Alfred :D **

**Remember lovies, favorites and story alerts are lovely and I thank you for them, but nothing makes me happier than a bit of feedback. I feed off of reviews like vampire!America does on blood ;) So they are greatly appreciated! Thanks so much lovies! **


	3. Precious Silver

Well stick him under a full moon slap a tail on his ass and call him a werewolf; this shrimpy little blonde haired bushy browed man was the warlock Alfred had heard about. The young vampire hadn't been expecting very much, but this was just well… disappointing. Though he should have been expecting as much when he was told that Mr. Kirkland was a garden loving shut in, but ever the optimist Alfred was hoping for something maybe a little better than what he found. "You? You're the Kirkland warlock? No way in fuck."

"Oi! What did I say before? Start mouthing off like that and I'll burn off your tongue with the silver." He threatened green eyes sharp as daggers.

Alfred quite frankly didn't believe he'd actually do it. Now that Alfred knew his true identity the young vampire deemed everything he said as all bark with no bite to back it up. No matter how many times the little guy threatened him with that fancy silver tipped cane of his there was no way he'd have the guts to actually do it. "Oh I'm not afraid of that now, Kirkland. Kirkland? What the hell kinda name is that any way? It's so weird."

"Don't think I won't- try it again and see what happens. And for the record Kirkland is my _surname_ you daft buffoon; my first name is Arthur." Arthur scoffed as he folded his arms over his chest.

Alfred only laughed; grinning from ear to ear as he playfully swung back and forth on the ropes that held him aloft. "Okay then _Ar-thur_ go ahead and do it. I dare you. I know you don't have the guts." He wouldn't do it; he wouldn't dare.

Oh but Alfred was wrong. So very, _very_ wrong.

It took only a second- no scratch that- a fraction of a second for the small blonde warlock to rip of the bottom cap of his cane- its silver tip briefly gleaming in a patch of sunlight- and run it along the side of Alfred's neck. The young vampire's laughs died off and soon turned into a crescendo of strangled screams as the silver's touch burned away at his flesh. He could feel it ripping across his nerves; ebbing away at his flesh and turning it red and raw like a hunk of uncooked meat. His fangs snapped down; fully extending in the heat of the moment. Oh god did it hurt… it hurt like the seven torturous layers of hell all combined into one god awful blow. There had only ever been one other occasion when Alfred had been touched by the horrible creation humans called silver and personally it was the only he ever wanted to be touched by it. It's horrible sting… the gruesome mark it made on his flawless pale skin… the pain… the pain….

His mind wandered back.

_The pain… the pain… it was the only thing his mind could focus on. There was nothing his young self could be distracted with that would alleviate it if only by a small fraction."Kill me!" He cried desperately- hot salty tears raining down from his eyes and streaking down his blotchy cheeks. Let him find salvation… let his life be finished so he could retreat back to the arms of the lord and of his mother who was surely already waiting for his arrival at the golden gates. _

"_Aw, pathetic little vampire…" A sickeningly sweet voice cooed into his ear. "You cannot find salvation even in death. Vampires are abominations to the lord god above… they do not go to heaven." Alfred's cries once again began to crescendo as a rod of shining silver ran down the length of his slender back then coming up once again to create a horizontal mark across his shoulder blades. "Vampires fall down deep into the very darkest pits of hell where they live with their maker, Satan." The voice's cruel laughs of enjoyment echoed in with the sound of Alfred's scream creating a symphony of malice. _

Alfred came back to reality as his painful wails died down into heavy pants. His chest heaved as he struggled for breath and his neck still stung and throbbed horribly from the silver's effects. The young vampire hung there, his body completely limp and swaying back and forth on hexed rope- no fight left in him after that kind of torture. Alfred watched with tired eyes as Arthur moved away from him and retrieved the cap to the cane's end. "I hope that you see things my way now." He spoke bitterly as he covered the silver; its gleam slowly fading as it was consumed by darkness. Alfred said nothing seeing how any words he wished to say wouldn't even rise from his vocal cords. The warlock's dog came to his master's feet; staring up at him with large brown eyes and whimpering lightly. "Oh, what? You think I should cut him down? That's rubbish Reginald. If anything I should leave the bloody creature up there and let him starve to death." He huffed. The dog whined again as he rubbed his large black and white head against his master's leg in an innocent fashion. The blonde warlock bit his lower lip and casted a glance over in Alfred's direction where the young vampire still hung limply. "Oh… alright. I'm afraid you're losing your bite you little mutt." Arthur sighed as he gave the dog's ears an affectionate ruffle.

Arthur extended his arm and opened his hand- which at that moment Alfred realized was covered in worn jewel encrusted rings from his thumb to his pinky- so that the limb was lined up with the further up space of the rope. "_Caria…" _he whispered quietly and suddenly the braided strands of twine tore apart sending Alfred hurling down to the hard forest floor. The young vampire landed flat on his back causing the breath in his lungs to bubble up to his lips and leave his lungs empty. He gasped and rolled over onto his side groaning at the soreness spreading from his spine to his rib cage. Reginald whined a little and gave his master a look. "What?" The Warlock questioned. "You never said to take him down _gently_." The black and white dog gave a small sneeze of disapproval before he quietly padded over to where Alfred was still groveling in the dirt. The dog whined and nudged his head against Alfred's side in a small attempt to help the vampire up even if he didn't posses thumbs. Alfred forced a weak smile to twitch up on his lips as he rolled onto his hands in knees, putting every ounce of strength and will power he had left just into standing up on feet

"You're… you're one… crazy son of a bitch… I'll give you that…" Alfred said between heavy breaths as he leaned forward on his knees for support.

"Start up again and next time it'll be that face of yours that gets the silver." Arthur snorted bitterly. The blond warlock suddenly left out a swift, sharp whistle, "Reginald, come. I let the thing down now it's time for us to go." The dog was hesitant as he turned his large brown eyes from his master back to where Alfred was still trying to recover. The young vampire ran his fingers over the wound and winced as he tried to inspect the damage. It wasn't horrible enough to leave a scar, but he'd have to drink a lot of blood in order for it to heal properly. Alfred's blue eyed gaze flickered behind his glasses and moved to the dog that continued to stare up at him with those wide worried eyes.

"Hey… Artie…" The vampire breathed out as he wiled himself to stand straight.

"My name is not _Artie_, my name is _Arthur._" The warlock corrected bitterly.

"What's the difference? It's just a nickname."

"It's not a nickname it's a horribly butchered version of the name I was given."

Alfred huffed a sigh and adjusted the glasses on the edge of his nose. "Okay then… _Arthur_, look you're a warlock or whatever, right?"

"I have indeed dedicated my life to studying and mastering the magical arts so yes you can say that." He explained, his eloquent words rolling of his tongue.

"Yeah… so I'm looking to learn magic and-!"

"I'm not teaching a blood sucking git like you anything."

Alfred grit his teeth and clenched one fist- he could feel his fangs extending as his frustrations grew. "Can you let me finish or are you just gonna keep interrupting me? I just think I ought to know that way I can just leave if this is a waste of time."

The blonde pressed his thin pale lips together, "Well… I guess interrupting is rather ungentlemanly and as a gentle man I should at least hear you out." He said as he straightened his already stiff-as-a-board back and folded his arms across his slender chest to try and look professional.

_Where was that gentlemanly attitude when you hit me with the silver cane?_ "Finally…" He muttered under his breath. "Well as I was saying, I'm lookin' for someone to teach me magic, but not just anyone. Someone who is super powerful. Someone with years of experience. Someone smart, and clever and brave…" Alfred couldn't help, but notice the look of smug satisfaction that had begun to creep their way over the Warlock's facial features. _Oh how cute, he thinks I'm talking about him_. Alfred had to resist the urge to snicker.

"Well I am indeed quite skilled," He said proudly as he put his hands on his hips and stuck his

nose high in the air. "Maybe if you put it that way I can teach you a thing or two."

_Gotcha._ "You? No, I wasn't talking about you. I was actually hoping you'd tell me if you knew a warlock like that so I could go get _him_ to teach me magic." The young vampire casted the now shocked looking warlock a lopsided smirk. At first Arthur's green eyes were wide, but they soon narrowed into thing slits as an embarrassed red blush dusted over his cheeks.

"G-git! That's an incredibly rude thing to say! How dare-!" He suddenly cut his rant short, falling completely silent while his green eyes flickered back and forth. Alfred glanced over at the blonde curiously just as he began shoving all of his fallen belongings back into his bag. What was Arthur doing just standing there with that look on his face? Alfred stood up straight as he finished gather his things, lifting his nose into the air and taking a deep breath. What was that he smelled? It was a spicy, smoky kind of scent that made his throat scratchy and his eyes sting behind the lenses of his glasses. It was so familiar yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it….

"It smells like…" The young vampire began to muse out loud when suddenly Arthur took off like a bullet; his deep velvet cloak billowing out behind him as he ran through the trees and Reginald following closely behind. "Whoa, h-hey! Where are you goin'!" Alfred called after the Warlock- secret weighing out in his mind whether he should follow him or not. "Ngh… damn it to hell!" He shouted in frustration as he too took off into the thick or trees Arthur had gone into before him. Just where the hell was he running off too in such a hurry? Did it have something to do with the scent Alfred was picking up? That strange, pungent scent….

It didn't take Alfred long at all to catch up with Arthur seeing as how with his being a vampire not only were most of his senses enhightened, but so was his physical strength and speed. "What are you running for?" Alfred breathed out as he fell into pace beside Arthur.

"Why are you following me? This has nothing to do with you." Arthur huffed out as he continued to press forward, not slowing one bit despite Alfred's presence.

"Well jeeze, I was asking you for advice and just took off without any warning." Alfred argued.

"Surely as a blood sucking imbecile you must smell it in the air."

Sure the air had definitely shifted in scent- there was no doubt about that- but what the smell was…. Alfred pondered, searching his mental encyclopedia of scents until he finally remembered just what the spicy, thick scent was. "It smells like… smoke… and cinders…fire?"

"Exactly, there's a village just at the edge of this thicket and it's under attack. By what I'm not entirely sure yet, but no doubt something." His expression was grim and serious- his green eyes intense and steely under his prominent brows. Alfred was quiet for a few moments as he assessed the situation. People… innocent people were under attack. That was… that was just awful. There had been a time when innocent people had been under attack and he wasn't the able to do anything and because of his ignorance those innocent people were now lost forever in the cold clutches of death.

Alfred pressed his lips together; feeling his fangs extend in his mouth as his anger bubbled hot in his veins. There was no way he was going to let that happen again even if it was to some random village in which Alfred knew not a single soul who inhabited it. Innocent people were not meant to be hurt and it was a hero's job to make sure it remained that way. "I'm coming with you." Alfred proclaimed.

"Git! You'll probably just make things worse." Arthur spat back between heavy pants.

"I don't care what you say! Innocent people are in trouble and I'm not gonna sit by and watch if I can do something!" Alfred snapped back; his determinedness burning bright in his blue eyes. Arthur looked at him for a good long while as they both continued to run top speed through the thicket of trees; eventually tearing his gaze away from Alfred's and looking forward with a light blush dusting his fair cheeks.

"Fine, it's your life. Just don't get in my way." He huffed as he continued running forward with Alfred next to him and Reginald hot on their heels. When the two men arrived up on the hill above the village- sweating and out of breath- Arthur let out an audible gasp as both sets of green and blue eyes gazed over the town. Shouts and screams filled the air around them along with the faint crackling of flames and large billows of blackened smoke. Alfred could see people running- running from what?

"Is it bandits?" Alfred questioned out loud.

Arthur's green eyes flickered back and forth as he tried to figure it out for himself. "No…" He breathed out. "… Shadow hounds." Alfred squinted his blue eyes slightly to try and see what it was Arthur was seeing. Sure enough when he looked harder he could see the obscure shadowy figures that were shadow hounds running around madly as they chased down and attacked the villagers.

What exactly were shadow hounds? To those who didn't know shadow hounds were spirits that manifested from the hatred and malice of the world. They were horrible creatures that wandered aimlessly through the land with the soul intent of hurting other just for the pure enjoyment of it. Alfred grit his teeth as he watched the scene, clenching his fists at his sides as he reached the breaking point of standing still. "Well let's go kick some ass!" Alfred exclaimed bravely as he began to run down the hill.

"Wait you idiot!" Arthur shouted as he reached forward and grasped Alfred's wrist and attempted to pull him backwards.

"What for? We can't just stand here and watch!" He shouted in protest.

"You bloody moron! Shadow hounds are _spirits_! They can't be brought down by sheer strength alone, you have to use magic!" The warlock shouted in hopes that his words would somehow make it through the young vampire's thick skull.

Al froze. Spirits could only be destroy with magic…? He didn't know any magic- well not yet anyway- so what was he supposed to do if his fists weren't enough? "I'll handle the shadow hound's destruction; you just try and get the villagers away from here. Understood?"

Alfred hesitated for a brief moment for giving the warlock a brief nod of agreement. "Right then, Reginald follow the vampire!" The dog gave a bark of understanding and the makeshift fighting team quickly descended into the chaos.

**Okay so I had a real confliction as to whether or not I should have continued on with this chapter or cut if off with a cliff hanger. Unfortunately for you readers though I went with the cliff hanger. I'm sorry don't kill me *hides behind desk* I just couldn't figure out how to work into the next scene from this part so I just because it wasn't really a scene change and it didn't apply directly to it either so my best choice was just save it for next chapter. **

… **In any case yeah… So remember everyone just like our little vampire!Alfred feeds off of blood I feed off your feedback so reviews are very greatly appreciated. Sorry I haven't had the chance to reply to everyone's reviews individually (I've been exhausted with other work and stuff) but I just want to let all of you who have reviewed so far that I love you all and I can't express how wonderful it is to hear about your opinions on the story. Thanks for much lovies! **


	4. Be a Hero

From atop the hill the village looked like it was in a state of complete chaos, but once Alfred was actually down in the cross fires it was worse than just chaos. Much, much worse. The bitter and spicy scent of smoke filled his nose and lungs making breathing a difficult task not to mention the thick plumes were also making his already sensitive eyes sting. The heat from the rouge flames felt hot on his skin and made him sticky and sweaty under the material of his clothing. People ran left and right- like chickens with their heads cut off- as they tried to escape the claws and fangs of the many shadow hounds that ran rampant. Desperate cries for rescue rung in his ears from every direction, but there was no way he could possibly answer them all. _Alright Al… just run in the first direction you hear something from._

Arthur's Border collie, Reginald, barked at him as if saying 'what are you waiting for?' "Give me a minute Reggie! I'm tryin' to figure this out." He huffed back in frustration only earning him an irritated growl from the dog. Alfred perked his ears and listened for a moment and it wasn't long before there was another cry for help. It was small and strained- a voice filled with tears- coming from inside one of the nearby houses whose roof was slowly burning in flames.

When Alfred came to the house the scream had come from there was a woman standing at the door. She pounded the wooden slab with all the might her frail fists would give- which wasn't much. "Please someone help! Anyone! My daughter is still in there!" She cried desperately as he tried in vain to open the door that had been somehow busted shut. No one stopped to help her- all of them much too preoccupied with saving their own hides than that of an innocent little girl.

Deeming this job the most important on in the bunch the young vampire approached the frantic woman Reginald close at his side, "Step aside, I'm gonna bust down the door and get your daughter out." The woman looked up at Alfred with wide tear rimmed eyes as if she couldn't fully process the fact someone had actually approached her and offered their help.

"Victoria!" She called back through the door. "S-sweetie, we're gonna bust down the door so stay far away from it okay?"

"Mommy! I'm scared!" The little girl cried from inside.

"I know honey, but just get away from the door and we'll get you out alright?" The little girl squeaked out a word of understanding and Alfred prepared himself. He stepped back a bit from the door, angling himself so that his shoulder would take full force of the impact. He took in a deep breath and braced himself before he ran for the door, barreling into it with the force of a small train and splintering it clear off its hinges.

"Wait here, it's too dangerous. I'll be back in a minute. Come on Reggie!" Reginald gave a bark of understanding as he dashed after Alfred into the depths of the slowly burning home. The thick smoke stung his eyes and scratched at his throat- filling his lungs and making each breath a struggle. The vampire shielded his forearm over his eyes; squinting his lids half way closed against the smog. "Victoria!" He coughed out. "Victoria, where are you!" Alfred called into the inferno.

"In here!" A small voice cried between coughs. "Please help-!" Her small cries were cut off by a shrill high pitched shriek. Panicked something had happened Alfred pushed forward, running down the hall way towards the sound the scream- narrowly avoiding falling debris in the process. As Alfred approached the doorway where the girl's desperate cries were reaching a crescendo the young vampire was finally able to see the source of her desperation for salvation. Looming over her tiny trembling figure was the bulking and intimidating one of a shadow hound. Its entire body was the color of midnight shadows and its fur bristled as it bared its enormous pearly white fangs down at the defenseless girl- its piercing crimson red eyed gaze so intense it looked as if the hellish creature was staring into her very soul.

The small girl screamed and cried as she curled her thin frame into a defensive fetal position with her hands cupped up over her head- tiny fingers entangled tightly into locks of dirty blonde hair. "Hey ugly! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Alfred immediately challenged the creature picking up a large piece of fallen wood to use as a make shift weapon. The creature swung its large black head from side to side before finally turning around far enough to notice Alfred standing in the door way. It scanned him for a little while with those crimson eyes before finally sauntering around until it stood square in front of the young vampire- its hackles raised and the fur on its broad shoulders standing up on end as it prepared to a fight. Dark menacing growls rumbled deep in the bowels of the creature's throat as it continued to bare its fangs in hopes that it could scare Alfred off with intimidation alone. There was no way in hell that was going to happen, not in a million years.

"What? Do you want a growling match?" With that challenge Al snapped his mouth wide open and allowed his fangs to extend fully as well to make himself seem more intimidating. With that bit of action Alfred threw himself at the creature, using his super strength to its full advantage as he barreled into its side and knocked it over and away from the cowering little girl.

The beast snarled and growled fiercely as the two supernatural beings grappled a little bit- narrowly avoiding more falling debris all the while- before Alfred managed to snake his arms around the thing's neck and render it subdued for a few brief moments. "Reggie! Get the girl outta here! Bring her back to her mom!" Alfred growled out as he struggled to keep creature in his grip from wriggling his way out of captivity. The dog let out a brisk bark in understand before he bounded over some fallen pieces of wood until he reached the young girl's side. The smart black and white creature nudged the girl into gripping onto the loop of his black leather collar before he began to lead the poor coughing and crying dear out of the house and to the safe arms of her awaiting mother.

The shadow hound snarled and growled as it thrashed its muscular legs and swished its bushy tail in an attempt to distract Alfred long enough so the beast could wriggle free. Alfred held firm though, locking his arms together at the elbow and even going so far as to wrap his legs around the monster's waist once again locking the limbs together at the ankle. The shadow hound snarled and growled, its enormous jaws snapping open and closed as its pearly white fangs faintly glistened in the dim light of the burning room. Alfred had to hold on just bit longer… he had to make sure the girl and her mother had a chance to get far away before he even considered letting the beast go free. The young vampire squeezed his eyes shut and grit his fangs together as he held onto the demon with every ounce of strength he had in his body. He couldn't let go… he couldn't let go….

Several agonizing moments had slipped past him by the time Alfred finally gave in and allowed the creature to run free- the beast snarling viciously as it broke from Alfred's grip. While the beast was momentarily distracted by its new found freedom Alfred took the opportunity to force himself up and haul ass down and out of this house before the walls collapsed around him.

Unfortunately the universe did not seem to be on his side today. As he ran Alfred unceremoniously tripped over a fallen piece of furniture causing him to land face down on the hard wood floor. As his face made contact with the ground his glasses cracked from the pressure in between the two- a small piece of fractured glass scratched the skin just under his eye before the crystal like material fell with the rest of the rubble. The young vampire hissed in pain as he brushed his fingers over the injury, feeling the familiar slick and sweet smelling liquid coat his finger tips. "I don't have time for this shit!" Alfred cursed his bad fortune as he attempted to get up again despite the fact he only had one good lens to see out of.

His luck only grew worse from there.

Alfred heard a fierce snarl rumble behind him and the young vampire had barely had time to turn around before the Shadow Hound from early pinned him to the floor- it's massive forepaws bearing down on Alfred's broad shoulders. The young vampire hissed at the uncomfortable amount of weight and stared wide eyes at the pair of glowing red eyes that stared down into his own. As the blonde struggled- flailing his arms as much as the beast's paws would allow and kicking his legs- he couldn't help, but think how ironic it was that the tables had turned within the matter of a few short minutes. But laughable irony aside Alfred had to figure out some way out of this situation. There was no way he could die- no not yet anyways and not like this. But… what could he do?

The Shadow Hound glared down intensely into Alfred's gaze with its piercing crimson eyes gaze. Alfred suddenly found himself unable to move- each and every one of his limbs felt as heavy as led weights. Even just the small movement of twitching his finger took all the strength he had left in his body. What was this, this feeling? As the beast stared down into Alfred's endless blue eyes the young vampire felt like he was unable to tear his gaze away no matter how many times he tried. The beast stared and stared and with each painfully slow second that passed Alfred only felt his stomach churning with this feeling of absolute dread- almost as if he could feel all the pain in suffering that had brought this monstrous creature into being. The sadness, the despair, the burning anger, and the itch for revenge….

That's when Alfred saw it. It was only for a brief moment, but in that split second the Shadow Hound's eyes transitioned from its previous hue of scarlet red to bright blue, the same bright blue as the vampire's own eyes. The realization seemed to suck the wind out of him like a swift punch to the gut. His eyes spread wide and his mouth hung agape; his jaw working up and down as if he was trying to say something, but the words became caught in his throat. This shadow hound… it was his. The suffering that had brought this sadistic creature into being was the very suffering that Alfred had endured only a few short years ago.

The monster growled defensively, its lips still drawn back in a snarl and its teeth once again glowing dimly in the fire light. It barked fiercely before swiftly drew one of its forepaws backwards so its claws raked against the delicate flesh of Alfred's shoulder. Alfred himself cried out in pain as the sensation ripped across his nerve endings and warm sticky blood began to seep from the wound and sink into his newly tattered clothes. The creature seemed to park in laughter at the sound of Alfred's pain filled cries as swept its paw down in the same motion again on Alfred's other shoulder this time. The vampire wailed again and the shadow continued to enjoy the suffering as that was its only purpose in life; to cause other's pain.

What a terribly sorrowful existence.

Alfred's chest heaved and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he laid there taking the injuries; his body still incapacitated from the Shadow Hound's cruel stare. If this kind of treatment continued Alfred wouldn't be able to last much longer. Sure with his life as a vampire it took much more to kill him than it did a human and any injuries he had ever sustained usually vanished within a day or two, but that didn't make them any less painful.

_Well… crap… what am I supposed to do now? If this keeps up I'll… _

"_Indecastrous!"_ A voice suddenly shouted from down the hall, back by where the entrance to the house was. Alfred looked up just long enough to see a flash of white light stream like a falling star above his head and pounding into the Shadow hound with enough force to knock the creature off of Alfred and back a few feet where it slammed into an awaiting wall. The young vampire willed himself to sit up against his elbows- wincing in pain as he did so. He weakly turned his head backwards to see Arthur standing there- Reginald close by his side- with his right hand glowing with the same white light that had passed over Alfred's head only a few short moments ago. The young vampire's gaze slid over to where the shadow hound lay now unmoving with its large dark body was slowly fading away like ashes into the air. "Damn…" Alfred chuckled quietly. "… Maybe I was wrong about your magic… Artie…" The young vampire let his head fall back against the floor with a solid _thunk._ "Okay… yeah… I'm not okay…" He groaned as he ground his teeth together; letting his head lull off to the side.

"Blood sucking git!" Arthur shouted as he rushed over to Alfred deeming the Shadow Hound now completely incapacitated. The warlock 's green eyes flickered back and forth nervously as he gazed upon Alfred's torn shoulders. "Cor blimey… I should have left you in that bloody tree…" Reginald padded over to Alfred, whining and hanging his large black and white head.

Alfred swallowed thickly and took in shaky breath. "Did… d-did that little girl get out okay?" The battered vampire inquired.

"Yes, yes she's right as rain. Now stop your infernal talking and save your strength. I've got to get you out of here." Arthur sighed in exasperation as he began wracking his magic infused brain with an idea of how to move Alfred out of the building without disturbing his injuries too much.

Alfred felt a smile tug up in his lips at the confirmation of little Victoria's safety. "Good… I' m glad…" He whispered softly as he lifted his hand with some effort and gently ruffled Reginald's ears in praise. Alfred let his hand fall back limply to the floor. He felt his strength starting to fade even further; the searing pain in his arms dulling away into numbness.

"I'm going to draw up a transportation circle- don't you dare move in inch." Arthur explained- then threatened- as he dipped his fingers in the only available ink source. Alfred's blood.

Alfred's eyes fluttered closed as Arthur worked around him—the warlock's thin fingers working quickly and efficiently as they drew various symbols and letters. Alfred felt beyond weak. It was almost like the world around him was fading to silent darkness. The crackle of the fire and Arthur's shuffling becoming muffled and distant. Well that certainly wasn't a good sign…. "Oi! Don't you dare die on me you blood sucking git! I will not have responsibility for your death on my hands." Arthur shouted as he smacked Alfred across the face (not very hard, just enough to jolt the vampire awake).

Alfred winced and let out a low his at the stinging that ripped across his shoulders when he moved. "I'm… I'm not dying… I'm tired…" Alfred muttered as he attempted- unsuccessfully of course- to swat Arthur's hand away—only causing himself more pain.

"Well stay awake for just a few moments longer and I'll have us out of here." Arthur explained as he finished drawing the last few symbols on the circle. Alfred let his hand limply fall back down again; his eyes now half lidded and blankly staring up at the smoldering ceiling above him. Blood… he needed blood, but of course his own blood wasn't going to anything for him. No… he needed to feed and the closet living thing was Arthur (With the exception of Reginald, but dog blood never did catch the vampire's fancy). Alfred could feel his vampiric instincts starting to drown out his rationality. His sense of self was quickly evaporating into the smoke infested air around them. The blonde's eyes fluttered open- a reddish haze slowly taking over the sky blue color of his irises. He vision changed. Suddenly it was as if Arthur's skin had become transparent and the vampire could see every single vein, artery, and capillary flowing with the thick and luscious liquid that was blood.

So tempting… so tempting it was. Just the mere sight of it was enough to make Alfred's mouth water and his fangs slowly begin to extend down to their full length. He had to have some. Just one little bite couldn't hurt. This was a life or death situation on the young vampire's hands. He could forgive himself this one time. Alfred felt himself unconsciously sitting up; his tongue caressing his dry lips as he focused solely on the highway of veins in Arthur's neck. Just a little further….

"Don't you even dare think about biting me. I know full well what vampire bites do to people and I for one will not have my… a-aroused by your lust for blood." Alfred stared up blankly at Arthur who in turn only glared down at the vampire with that venomous green gaze. But… but he was so desperate…. Arthur gaze softened momentarily as brushed as hand over Alfred's matted wheat blonde hair. "Be patient… I'm not going to let you die." He spoke- Alfred intensely watching the way the warlock's lips curved and bent with his words.

Alfred remained unmoving for a few moments before he finally let himself lye back on the floor and nodded his head in agreement. Arthur gave a brisk nod, "Reginald stay in the circle. Vampire, just sit still and don't move." Arthur commanded and both creatures obeyed the older man's words. The warlock closed his eyes and exhaled deeply before he placed his finger covered fingers on the floor by the circle and muttered a single word, "_…Lumous…" _There was bright light- far too bright for Alfred's sensitive eyes to handle- before he suddenly found himself streaming through a vortex swirling with more colors than he could have ever imagined.

**Sorry, another cliff hanger. You all must hate me *hides behind desk* Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I recently started school again and it's been hell trying to get back into the swing of things. I should be starting updates regularly soon though so that's a plus. **

**Like always lovies, please review and leave comments. They really do mean the word to me and serve as my inspiration. Thanks so much my darlings! Lots of love! **


	5. Acceptance is Victory

"…_ Lumos_…" Was the word Arthur breathed out in a voice barely above a whisper before Alfred suddenly found himself, the Warlock and his faithful dog hurled into a vortex swirling and pulsing with more colors than one could ever imagine. Cool wind coiled around the trio, ruffling their hair, and cooling Alfred's burning shoulder wounds. The sight of the vortex was beautiful and more unique than anything Alfred had seen in his entire life, but at the same the massive sensation was over whelming and made the vampire's head spin and his stomach twist. "I suggest you close your eyes, vampire. As tantalizing as the colors may seem stare at them for too long and you'll most likely vomit." Arthur didn't have to tell Alfred that since the young vampire's stomach was churning like the ocean during a raging storm, not to mention he could feel the acidic bile starting to creep up his throat. He groaned lowly as he tightly squeezed his blue eyes shut. "I swear to god if you throw up on me I'm leaving you to die." Arthur warned in his acidic tone- Reginald sneezed in disapproval.

"No promises…" Alfred replied. Being on the verge of death wouldn't stop the young vampire from being a joker. Within a few brief moments the cooling wind vanished and Alfred once again felt the hardness of solid earth under his back. With a moment of hesitation Alfred cracked his eyes open and was surprised to see the sky as blue as his eyes overhead along with the greenness of leaves on nearby trees. When he lifted his head up slightly Alfred was surprised to see that Arthur, Reginald, and himself were now all sitting on the outskirts of the town where the chaos was still ravaging through the village like wild fire.

"Damn… didn't get as far away as I would have liked…" Arthur grumbled to himself. "Well I guess it can't be helped at least we're out of that building- it's most likely collapsed by now." Alfred felt his heart beat grow more rapid not only at the thought of poor little Victoria and her mother now without a home, but also because he felt himself slowly shutting down. Reginald- sensing the vampire's growing distress- whined and licked Alfred's hand.

"Hey… how 'bout that blood now… kinda dying over here…" Alfred said dryly as he looked up at Arthur from under the top line of his blonde lashes. Arthur seemed like he was caught off for he let out a (manly) squeak as his pale cheeks burned a deep vermillion while Reginald whined again and curled up next to Alfred to offer silent comfort.

"Yes w-well I… well I'm not letting you bite me if that's what you think! Like I said I know what vampire bites do to people and I will not stoop down to such undignified levels." Alfred rolled his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek in annoyance. _Well then what the hell am I supposed to do…_ The young vampire thought to himself. Alfred watched with now semi-blurring vision as Arthur reached into the funnel of his black boots and pulled out a small dagger in a leather holster. Alfred eyed the small warlock curiously- one wheat blonde brow arching in question. Arthur blushed slightly with his eyes downcast as he unsheathed the dagger and the silver colored blade gleamed dully in the late day light. "For protection purposes I assure you, I haven't killed anyone… well… not without a good reason to anyway." Alfred most likely would have said something, but considering he was on the brink of death any words he wished to say wouldn't even rise from his throat.

Arthur rolled up the sleeve of his ruffled peasant shirt to reveal a slender forearm covered by creamy pale skin as white as fresh butter cream milk. Arthur gingerly took the dagger's sharpened edge and ran it over his wrist in a quick fluid motion- momentarily gritting his teeth at the initial pain until it ebbed away with the passing seconds. Bubbles of scarlet hued blood soon began to blossom up from the wound- stark against Arthur's pale skin. Alfred's heart nearly stopped at the sight of the thick sticky liquid now dripping down Arthur's forearm. Then Alfred's heart rate increased further still; his brain becoming numb with the sheer desire for that blood as he ran his tongue over his dry pink lips.

He wanted to grab that wrist, sink his fangs deep into Arthur's pale flesh and feed- feed until the vampire felt as if he was ready to burst. The young vampire felt himself starting to lose his rationality at the sight- mind and eyes hazing over in a scarlet hue. Arthur bit his lip nervously and eyed the starving look that had appeared across Alfred's features- contemplating on whether or not this was a really good idea. The warlock furrowed his thick brows with one last moment of thought before he finally stretched his wrist out over Alfred's mouth, "Take it, but don't bite."

Alfred didn't even wait a single second before shooting up and latching onto Arthur's arm- completely ignoring the pain burning in his shoulders as he grabbed the warlock's forearm. Alfred could hardly suppress his sighs and quiet moans of relief as the familiar flavor of blood exploded on his tongue with its bittersweet flavor. His eyes closed and his breath came in hard gasps as he swirled his tongue around the wound- lapping up every single last droplet he could before giving a harsh suck on the skin to retrieve more of the luscious liquid.

Through his haze of sheer blissful pleasure Alfred realized something. Arthur's blood… it tasted… different. Alfred couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was just a certain something to it that made it taste different from a normal human. Maybe it was the fact his being was super charged with his magical ability or something…. Whatever the case was Alfred didn't care at the current moment because in actuality the certain taste in Arthur's blood made even more delicious than anything else Alfred had tasted in his young life.

Alfred cracked his eyes open and looked up at Arthur from under the line of blonde lashes the bordered his lids. Arthur's eyes were tightly screwed shut, his teeth tightly clamped down on his bottom lip, and a light shade of red dusting the apples of his cheeks. Alfred's rationality began flowing back into his body along with the mouthfuls of blood as his thirst was quenched and the searing, life-threatening wounds on his shoulders dissipated into small treatable gashes. He hadn't actually bitten Arthur per say- maybe just a very small nibble or a graze with his teeth- but Alfred could tell it was making the other man uncomfortable (He most likely never had a vampire actually feed from him). Alfred breathed a small sigh and gave one quick lap over the wound to catch any remaining droplets before let his hands slide from Arthur's wrist and his mouth draw away (Noticing the nasty looking purple mark Alfred's harsh sucks had created).

Arthur's green eyes cracked open slightly as Alfred drew away- eyeing the vampire curiously as he wiped his mouth on a tattered sleeve. "I'm sorry…" The vampire breathed out. "I didn't mean to be so greedy... My wounds are mostly healed now so I don't need anymore." Alfred felt embarrassed with the way he had acted towards the Warlock (which was unusual since usually the foreigner felt no shame at all). "I hope I didn't make you too… well you know… _uncomfortable_ or anything."

The warlock's pale alabaster skin turned a brilliant shade of red all the way across his cheeks and up to the tips of his ears. "W-what? No, no I don't feel anything! Y-yes, as a powerful magical being I am i-impervious to such… u-undignified… behaviorism… from a v-vampire… bite." Arthur's furiously and flustered words died down and the blush on his face only spread further. Could he make it any more obvious that he had been aroused? His magic may have been powerful, but he was a horrible liar.

"Y'know… I could uh… _help you out_… if you want." Alfred didn't think he would really mind it either…. Whoa! Where the hell did that come from? Alfred mentally slapped himself for that thought.

"A-Absolutely not!" He nearly screeched as he scooted back away from Alfred- defensively curling around his lower half. "T-This is no time to be wanking off you sodding git!"

"Alright, alright jeeze don't have a cow. I was only trying to be helpful…" Alfred huffed as he too turned away from Arthur. So what? It wasn't that embarrassing. It was a natural part of life for crying out loud. Besides it was just something Alfred did for those poor victims that he bit (because everyone knew that being stuck in such an intense arousal without anyone to help you along was just pure torture).

"Well then stop trying to be helpful. You're kind of helpful is dirty and perverse." The Warlock scolded as he glared over at Alfred with those gleaming green eyes. Alfred merely rolled his own pair of sky blue eyes and sighed. He began to say something when his abruptly cut off by the sound of screaming followed by fierce snarls and low growls. Ah, that was right. Shadow hounds were still on the loose.

"Well whatever, conversation aside we better move now. There're still a few shadows hounds running around here." Alfred said bravely as he stood up- wincing slightly at the still present pain his still wounded shoulders.

"Don't you even think about it. Life threatening or not your wounds are still pretty serious- you're in no shape to fight." Arthur scolded again as he stood up from the ground- dusting off his pants from the dirt covered flat land.

"Then what do you suggest I do? I can't just stand here and watch innocent people being chased by those gigantic monsters." Alfred protested as he pointed back to the throng of burning and collapsed houses that were once part of this quiet little village.

"You and your irritating hero complex…" The warlock grumbled to himself. "Leave that part to me- remember those creatures can't be brought down by sheer strength anyway. The only thing I want you to do is to stay out of my way. Stand too close to me while preforming this spell and you might get caught up in its destruction." Alfred opened his mouth and took in a breath to let out a protest, but Arthur promptly cut him off and stared him down with those intense eyes. "I mean it, vampire. I'm not telling you a lie just to get you out of my hair. This is a dangerous spell if not preformed correctly- I cannot afford to be distracted by your antics. Be a good lad and go hide in that thicket of trees- Reginald go with him." He said, giving the dog's ears a quick ruffle.

The way Arthur spoke to him in that scolding tone it was as if the warlock believed he had the IQ of a five year old child. Sure Alfred was a bit immature and brash (Okay maybe a lot) but he wasn't a child. He was hero and a hero never gave up the fight wounded or otherwise…. Still this wasn't the time for Alfred to stomp his foot and pout… not when there were people dying. Alfred bit back his words and only nodded his head and retreated back to the tree thicket that Arthur had pointed out; Reginald following close behind. "Let's see what this bushy browed midget can really do." The vampire mused to himself as he ducked behind a tree and stuck his head out just enough so he could watch the warlock perform his 'dangerous' spell.

Arthur closed his emerald eyes- clamping his feet together as he stood tall and rose his arms ever so slightly, pale palms raised up towards the sky. He breathed in a deep lung full of air and tilted his head up towards the sky and began to speak. It was a language that Alfred didn't understand- a language that most likely hadn't been used in centuries. The words were so elegant and gracefully rolled off the warlock's tongue like rain streaking down a window pane on a gray cloud covered day. Something about him sparked and it was quite literally. Under his shirt there were lines along his upper arms and back that seemed to be illuminating from under the thin material of his clothing. The air around them grew hot and tense like something building- something growing more powerful with each passing second. Suddenly something whizzed past Alfred's head something like a ball of light with a tail that streaked behind it only similar to that of a shooting star. At first Alfred felt afraid (What with his irrational fear of ghosts even though he himself was a vampire. A silly fear of course.) But the little orbs of light didn't seem hostile- no not at all. The swirled around Arthur, decorating the air around him with their illuminated tails and occasionally giving his arms of legs a reassuring brush as if saying 'We give you our strength.'

Alfred was in awe- sky blue eyes sparkling behind the lenses of his spectacles. He had never before seen something quite of this nature. Sure he had been searching for a magic teacher for a few years now, but in all his encounters with them Alfred had never before seen them perform a spell such as this. Was Arthur really that powerful?

Without warning the warlock swiftly brought his open palms up and clapped them together with a loud _smack_. His green eyes flew open and he sucked in a sharp gulp of air, "_Encarous enigma!_" He shouted before spreading his arms out wide- a blinding white light forming within his hands and suddenly the whole world went white.

Alfred ducked down behind the tree; body curved defensively around Reginald. He remained tucked in his little ball along with the black and white dog; his eyes screwed closed as he waited for the blinding light to subside. When a few moments of time passed by the vampire dared to look up and discovered that not only had the light dissipated into nothingness, but so had the shadow hounds, and even the crimson flames that licked at the sides of the village buildings. The vampire stood up slowly, eyes flicking back and forth as he took in the scene before him now silent and free of chaos. What in hell's name just happened?

Alfred looked over to where Arthur had previously been standing. He was still there, clothes a little tattered and hair mused, but he still appeared to be in one piece. The warlock's eyes were closed at half-mast with a tender glaze around them as he watched the little orbs of light fade away into the scenery. His eyes closed again and he sighed heavily, "Well that's it then. I think it would be best to examine the extent of the damage." Alfred couldn't believe it. Arthur was acting as if that whole spectacle had been as ordinary as the sky being blue. All that magic- and magic as powerful as that no less- should have had him collapsed in the dirt- knocked out cold.

Reginald let out a bark of relief and his hopped out from behind the tree and rushed over to his master; rubbing his large head against Arthur's leg and covering his hand in affectionate kisses. "Whoa… shouldn't you be… y'know, like, passed out or something?" Alfred inquired- half in shock- as he stumbled out from behind the trees and headed over to where Arthur stood. "That must've taken a crap load of magic and energy and stuff…"

"It was a bit tiring, but no harm done," The Warlock said as he kneeled down and gently pet Reginald between his floppy ears. "I'm more so worried about the village. I do business with these people often enough to actually care about their wellbeing. Follow me if you wish vampire, but don't lag behind." With that Arthur got up, turned on his heel- his loyal dog following closely behind- and began walking back into the rows of village huts where the surviving members of the attack were emerging from their hiding places to inspect the area.

How could he…? In all his years of seeing magic Alfred had never before seen something so extraordinary, so strong, so powerful. Somehow Alfred was starting to believe that Arthur was no ordinary, isolated, herb selling warlock. "Are you coming or not, vampire?" Arthur called as he continued walking forward. Alfred snapped out of his thoughts and stepped off; jogging a little bit to catch up to the blonde warlock before falling into step next to him.

"Y'know… my name isn't 'vampire.'" Alfred pouted; lower lip protruding and cheeks puffed out.

"Well I figured as much seeing as how I am not an idiot, but you never did introduce yourself so I used what I could." Arthur explained.

"That's not very nice… you could have at least called me by something a little bit nicer." Alfred continued to pout like a child; kicking a defenseless rock out of his path as he walked.

"Well you are a vampire, are you not? What was I supposed to do give you some random name that I thought suited you?" Arthur shot back as he adjusted the scarf around his neck so its thin ruffled material was once again neat and orderly.

"No, but I don't go around calling you human…"

"Oh for the sake of the queen, just tell me your name so you can stop your childish bruiting?" Arthur snapped in exasperation.

Alfred hesitated slightly; debating on whether or not he should annoy Arthur a bit more with his pouting, but he wisely decided against it. "It's Alfred, Alfred F. Jones." The foreigner grinned proudly. He always had been fond of the heroic sounding name his mother had given him at birth. Arthur however did not seem to share the same feelings for the name.

Arthur stiffened slightly; pale elegant hands balling into tight fists at his sides and green eyes gleaming. Alfred really wasn't sure what he had done wrong. All the vampire had done was introduce himself and suddenly Arthur was getting all worked up and tense. The Warlock bit his lip a little before taking in a breath of air and speaking, "… I used to have a brother named Alfred…" He explained; his tone somber and weighed down heavy with what must have been a painful memory for him.

Alfred remained quiet as he awkwardly shifted his gaze off to the side, "O-oh… well I uh…" Alfred wasn't really sure how to respond to that. Sure Alfred was well aware about loss and the raw emotional pain that came with it, but still each person handled it in a different way. Some people were open about it and came to accept it while other locked away all those feelings and kept them bottled up inside. Quite frankly Arthur seemed like the lock and key kind of guy. Alfred bit his lower lip nervously as his blue eyed gaze flickered back and forth in search of some kind of distraction that would help ease the tension of the moment. Fortunately for Alfred a distraction did happen to come along, but _un_fortunately it wasn't a very good one.

"Mommy, mommy! Look it's the man who saved me!" A small voice chirped. Alfred's gaze flickered over to the side where he saw a little girl- who he recognized as Victoria- pointing in his direction with one of her chubby fingers. Reginald barked happily and bounded over to the girl who he had aided in saving; covering her face in affectionate kisses and waging his tail excitedly. The little blonde girl squealed in delight at the playful puppy's lovable antics.

Victoria's mother walked up behind her daughter and smiled down softly at the little life that had nearly been lost earlier that day. She looked up at Alfred and smiled genuinely, "It's you, the kind young man," She began. "Thank you so much for saving my little girl. I can't imagine what would have happened if you hadn't offered to help us. I am truly grateful." She bowed her head deeply in respect as she once again thanked the young vampire.

"Hey, hey it was no trouble at all. Just doing my best to help, I am a hero after all." Alfred turned on his hundred-watt grin. How good it felt to be praised. Alfred loved the warm feeling someone's kind words gave him and it only made him want to smile more. It made him feel so loved, so accepted like… like he was human as well….

She merely smiled again. The woman's gaze shifted to where Arthur stood on the other side of Alfred and it seemed as though she recognized him. "Ah, Sir Kirkland it's you. I'm guessing that white light was a product of your magic."

Arthur nodded slightly, "Yes, it was."

"Then thanks are in order for you as well. You've saved our village once again." She bowed her head to him as well. Soon other's gathered also thanking Arthur on another job well done. Another? Did that mean something like this had happened before and more importantly if it had was it Arthur that came to the small town's rescue? Alfred was ready to ask, but suddenly a little voice chirped up again.

"Hey mommy, the nice man had two big pointy teeth like Mr. Puppy. Does everyone have that?" The entire group went dead silent within an instant and all gazes turned accusingly towards Alfred. The vampire's blood froze ice cold in his veins.

"I uh… well I uh…" Alfred felt uncomfortable under all the accusing stares; like all the gazes were slowly crushing him under their weight.

"He's a vampire!" Someone finally shouted in accusation causing everyone to panic and break out into a chorus of angry and petrified screams. "It's all a trick! He's gonna suck us dry!" another shouted. "Stay back, don't get close!" Victoria's mother grabbed her little girl pulling her back defensively and glaring daggers at the man she had just moments ago been gazing at with such kind eyes. "Stay away from him sweetie, he's a bad man!" She chided her daughter.

Alfred began to panic. He had once before been caught in a village and it didn't go over very well with the locals. He knew this town would be no different and he braced himself. "No I-I swear, I'm not gonna hurt anyone I-!" Alfred's words were cut off by a sharp gasp of pain as rock flew out of nowhere and grazed the side of his head. Alfred's hand flew up to the injury; feeling the sticky slickness of blood on his fingers. More shouts echoed out as more small stones grazed his body giving him more cuts. Alfred shielded his arms over his head defensively as he listened to the echoing sounds of Reginald's panicked barks.

No… this wasn't supposed to happen. Alfred had been careless and hadn't hidden his true identity like he should have and now he was paying for it. He had to run away. It was silly for him to think for a moment that he would be accepted by these people. After all vampires were unwanted creatures right…?

"Enough!" A strong voice commanded and suddenly the hurling rocks ceased to fly. Alfred cracked one blue eye open to see Arthur standing beside him, green eyes burning with a fierce mixture of intense anger and magic. The stones stayed suspended in mid air surrounded by a shroud of purple hued magic that kept them from coming any closer. Arthur's brow furrowed and a deep scowl tugged down on his thin lips. "How dare you all! Not a few moments ago you were giving him a hero's welcome and as soon as you discover one small piece of information you cast him out like he has the plague! Vampire or not this man helped save your village of his own free will and desire to help the innocent!" He glared down at the crowd with that burning green gaze. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Especially you Mrs. O' leery." The warlock cast his disapproving gaze towards Victoria's mother who merely hugged her daughter close and gazed of to the side with guilt in her eyes. "That man- vampire or not- saved your daughter's life. Had it not been for him you wouldn't be holding her in your arms." The woman bit her lower lip and squeezed her daughter tighter within her embrace.

"I can't believe all of you. And here I thought you were all nice accepting people." The magic within Arthur's green eyes faded away into the hue of his irises and the stones that had been held in suspension fell to the ground under the weight of gravity. "… Perhaps it would have been best if I left you all to fend for yourselves. It's what people like you deserve." With one more intense disapproving stare Arthur turned around on his heel and began to walk away. "Come Reginald," The warlock called to his loyal companion; his large black and white head hung down. "Alfred," He continued. "You are welcome to join me at my house; I'll treat your injuries and fix your glasses and clothes for you if you so wish." The warlock began to walk again.

Alfred gazed between Arthur's retreating figure and the group of people who had all stopped dead again under the warlock's stern lecture. There was no way Alfred was welcome here (not to mention he had to retrieve all of his stuff back from its place in the forest) and a place to stay for the night and recuperate would be nice. Alfred glanced back once more at the little girl he had saved, sending her a kind soft smile before he turned away and began to follow after Arthur; his heart heavy.

A pregnant pause hung in the air as the duo walked away before once again a small voice chirped up in the silence. "Thank you very much for saving me Mr. Alfred!" The little girl called cheerily as she waved an arm over her head in farewell. Alfred stopped mid step and turned his gaze back to the smiling face of little Victoria.

He grinned again, "You're very welcome." He replied gratefully.

The girl's mother looked around nervously for a moment before looking up at Alfred- their gaze's meeting- and nodding her head, "Yes… thank you very much… I will always remember what you have done for me. You are welcome in our home anytime." The woman said. Alfred smiled once more and nodded before turning around again and heading after Arthur. Even if it was only a little bit Alfred's heart soared with the feeling of acceptance.

**Phew okay, that took forever! Too tired to really write a big huge commentary… I haven't slept properly in like a week… meh. Alright my lovies please remember to review. It really does mean the world to me to hear feedback from readers like you. Thanks lovies! **


	6. The Scars of our Pasts

The village slowly blended into the background of mossy, dirt covered hills and green, leafy trees as Alfred, Arthur, and the ever loyal Reginald journeyed into the depths of the forest. Arthur was silent and Alfred- for once in his life- couldn't think of anything to say. He wanted to thank Arthur for defending him back at the village, but Alfred somehow got the feeling that it was a subject he shouldn't ever bring up again.

The sun that trickled through the leaves felt hot on Alfred's skin exposed between the ripped patches of his shirt and vest. His shoulders still stung from the gashes that remained from his injuries along with the recently formed cuts to his head and arms from the rocks the villagers had thrown. Alfred really had gotten himself into one gigantic mess.

The Vampire reached into his pocket and ran a thumb over the cool metal of his pocket watch (That somehow amazingly stuck with him through all the chaos) allowing the familiar grooves of its engravings comfort him. Thankfully Alfred had lived and that meant he was still able to carry out the task he had promised to perform those several years ago. His eyes fluttered closed and he continued to walk on auto pilot as he reveled in the fact that he was still living.

Without warning Arthur stopped forcing the spaced out vampire to bump into him and nearly knock the smaller man over. "Blood sucking imbecile! Stop walking around with your bleeding eyes closed and pay attention to where you're going!" The warlock shouted in anger as a scowl tugged down on the corners of his thin pink lips.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't mean it. I've had a long day and I'm a bit out of it." Alfred apologized as he took Arthur's shoulders and steadied him.

"Oh you think you've a long day… you try performing a spell of that magnitude and keep going after that." He grumbled angrily as he brushed Alfred off and turned away from the vampire. "Well we've arrived at my home." Arthur sighed as he pointed down into a dip in the forest floor where in an open clearing of soft grass sat a small homey cottage. Around the side of the house in a fenced in area was a rather large (for the amount of property) garden overflowing with more different kinds of flowers than Alfred had ever seen before. To the left of the property was a small river that rushed silently through the trees and over the array of pebbles on the shore. It looked like something straight out of one of the story books Alfred used to read as a child.

Arthur began to move down the small slope and into the clearing. Alfred followed soon after as he gazed around with sparkling blue eyes at the charming little scene. "Nice little place you got here…" Alfred complimented absent mindedly as he looked about. "Anyone else live here, but you?"

"Thank you, and no, it's just Reginald and I." Arthur explained as he fondly gazed down at the dog loyally following after his every step.

Something felt mystic about the air in this place (And no it wasn't just because Arthur was a Warlock) but there was just something that seemed enticing and tempting like the forbidden fruit in the garden of Eden. The air smelled so sweet- most likely from the endless amounts of flowers in the garden- and it was pleasingly silent save for the babble of the brook and the chirps and squeaks of the local wild life.

Somehow this place felt very familiar like Alfred had been there all his life.

Arthur lead him to the door; mumbling a few things in a language Alfred couldn't comprehend before the sung open on its own accord and allowed them to enter. The house wasn't large, but it was very well kept. There was a small kitchen like area to the left where the fire hearth was already glowing with warmth. To the right there was a living room with another fire place running warm with flickering flames that gently illuminated the room. There was a small green love seat simply decorated with a few embroidered pillows along with a matching chair positioned towards the fireplace. Book shelves lined the walls and were all fully stocked to the brim with the paper bound objects that were no doubt set in alphabetical order. There was a desk neatly organized and arranged with papers, quills, and inkpots as well as a small pair of reading glasses gently tucked off to the side near an oil lantern. There was a hallway in between the kitchen and living room that probably lead off to a bedroom or two and bathroom, but the duo remained in the main room.

"Mind your head, the ceiling's a bit low." Arthur warned as he walked inside, noting that Alfred was a good couple inches over his own height. Alfred was so busy looking around at Arthur's home that he didn't even realize that the arch of the front door way was too low for someone of his stature and he smack into it nearly knocking his glasses off.

"Ah, fuck…" Alfred hissed in pain as he rubbed his sore head and finally ducked down under the low arch of the doorway.

"I warned you, bloody git. You're awfully oblivious aren't you?" Arthur scoffed as he strode over to the kitchen. Reginald moved to the living room, curling up in front of the fireplace and resting his large black and white head on his paws.

"I've been told that before," Alfred chuckled as he adjusted his glasses that had been knocked askew. "But I prefer the term 'blissfully unaware.'"

"It still says you're oblivious no matter which way you arrange the words." Arthur mulled about the kitchen gathering a few things of which Alfred really couldn't tell what.

"Well you're ceilings are just low because you're so short." Alfred teased.

Arthur's cheeks burned a shade of pink and he shot a glower over at Alfred with his thick brows furrowed. "Belt up! Another wise crack like that and I'll throw you back out into the woods." The warlock swiftly turned back to whatever it was he was doing. "Should let the wolves eat you… it's what you deserve…" He muttered bitterly as he ripped off a few leaves from a small plant sitting nestled away in the corner of the counter, placing them in a small mortar.

"I don't think that's what you thought back at that village." The vampire pointed out. Arthur stopped momentarily in his actions before picking up the pestle and grinding the leaves into a gooey pulp. Heavy silence filled the air as both of them either refused to speak or lacked any words to say. Alfred shifted his weight between his feet; his fingers absentmindedly traveling up to brush the now dried and clotted cut on the side of his head. "… Why did you stick up for me?" He finally asked. The warlock slowed in the grinding of the pestle. "I mean… you barely even know me _and_ I'm a vampire which from what I can tell I don't think you're a big fan of inhuman creatures…." Arthur still did not speak; letting the only noise from him be the small squeaks and scratches of stone against stone from the mortar and pestle.

"If you would like you may use the bathroom to clean up. Begin covered in dry blood can't be good for you plus your wound should be cleaned unless you wish to contract some kind of infection." Arthur didn't answer Alfred question, deciding to only beat around the bush in an evasive manner. "You can leave your clothing outside in the hallway; I should have it mended by the time you are finished."

The young vampire stood there for a moment- debating on whether or not he should push Arthur for an answer- before he decided against carrying on the conversation and nodded his head. He then proceeded to stride down the hall, "It's the second door on the left." Arthur called after him and he obeyed, opening the correct door and stepping inside. Alfred sighed heavily as he let the door shut behind him with a soft _click_. Why was he so distant? Alfred understood that they had just met and everything, but… you think after an event like that you would at least have a little trust in each other if anything at all. But Alfred wasn't going to stick his nose where he shouldn't. He had a bad habit of doing that and it only ever brought him trouble.

Alfred then proceeded to strip down to his knickers before folding his tattered clothes a neatly as possible and setting them outside the bathroom door where he could still hear the sounds of Arthur working drifting down the hall. Something was different about Arthur… something Alfred couldn't quite put his finger on, but being as battered and injured as he was the young vampire was going to save himself the headache and toss those thoughts off to the side.

Alfred cleaned himself of all the dried blood and debris of the day's ordeals discovering several minor cuts and bruises along with the gashes on his shoulders and head which he knew he would have to wrap up. When he dried himself off and pushed his legs back through the holes of his knickers and then proceeded to step out into the hallway running a small hand towel through his locks of dark blonde hair. Arthur was sitting on the couch when Alfred headed down the hallway; a pair of small reading glasses balancing on the edge of his nose and a silver needle rising and falling from the white material of clothing he was mending. "Didn't know you could sew…" Alfred commented to make his presence known as it seemed Arthur was lost in his own little world.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me seeing as how we just me-!" The Warlock promptly cut himself off as his green eyes gazed across Alfred's attire. "B-Bloody hell! Cover up will you?" A furious scarlet blush burst on his cheeks as he ripped his gaze away from the vampire's well sculpted form.

Alfred suppressed a laugh Arthur's reaction and merely smiled slightly. "With what? You have my clothes." The vampire inquired. Just then a pair of brown pants where hurled in his direction, whipping him in the face.

"Put on your bloody pants, I've already fixed them." The Warlock scowled as he turned his eyes back to his work with a bit of difficulty and pushed the needle back through the white fabric of what Alfred guessed was his shirt. Alfred smiled to himself as he removed the pants awkwardly wrapped around his head and then pushed his own legs through the legs of the pants. "I'm not done with your shirt yet… just be patient and I'll be finished with it soon." Arthur spoke as he continued to focus on the rise and fall of the needle in the sea of white cloth.

"That's alright at least it's warm in here." Alfred replied as he buttoned the waist band of his pants. A small silence settled over them; the small _snap_ and _crack_ of the fire having a sort of lulling effect on Alfred. The young vampire suddenly felt a pair of eyes hot on his chest- a pair of acidic green eyes. Alfred had a well-shaped body complete with tight, well-toned muscles and lean, elongated limbs. The unnatural beauty that both graced and plagued a vampire's body. "Are you staring at me?" Alfred inquired coyly.

Arthur's cheeks once again burst with a brilliant crimson blush. "N-No! Of course I-I'm not, you bloody git!" Arthur shouted in his flustered state. "I was inspecting your wounds, idiot! I was going to tell you that I made a salve to help your wounds heal faster, but never mind that now!" he scowled as he furiously continued sewing.

"Aw, c'mon Artie-!"

"My name is Ar-_thur_." He corrected bitterly.

"Okay Ar -_thur_, relax. I mean come on I know I'm pretty damn hot and since I know I'm hard to resist and all…"

"Hardly…"

"But staring is impolite and you seem like the uptight gentleman type to me." Alfred continued as he shoved his hands in his pockets and began lazily strolling about the room; gazing over the various knick-knacks Arthur had displayed.

Arthur scowled slightly; eyes cast down on his work. "Unnatural, that's what it is. Vampiric beauty is nothing, but smoke, mirrors, and amplified magic. It's unnatural." He commented from between pursed lips.

Alfred stopped and pressed his full pink lips together into a hard line. "… You think I don't know that?" he asked, a somewhat bitter tone tracing his voice. More silence hung in the air and tension sparked from that rough silence. Reginald whined and shifted from his place in front of the crackling fire at the atmosphere that had filled the room.

"…The salve is on the kitchen counter… just rub a bit into your wounds and I'll bandage them later…" Arthur finally spoke, not taking his eyes off his sewing once. Alfred sighed through his nose and nodded his head as he strolled into the kitchen and retrieved the mortar and coated two of his fingers in the green, slick medicine and began applying it to his wounds. And there were Arthur's intense green eyes hot on his back again. Alfred remained quiet because he knew full well that Arthur's wasn't staring at him for his good looks. He was staring at the cross like scar Alfred had burned into his skin. "I got that when I was twelve." Alfred explained, keeping his bare, exposed back to Arthur. The young vampire sensed the warlock flinch as he was caught staring.

"I-I apologize… I didn't mean to stare…" He spoke softly as he turned his gaze back to his work.

"S'okay, I'm used to it by now." Alfred reassured as he moved from one wound to the other.

A pregnant pause hung in the air, "I don't mean to sound rude, but… may I ask how you received that?" He inquired cautiously.

Alfred hesitated for a moment; never liking to recall the memory of how he received the nasty scar, but... "That's what happens when you let a mad man run around with silver." Was all Alfred responded with. He knew Arthur knew that there were hundreds upon hundreds of people in this world who were against the vampire kind. The scar on Alfred's back was just a result of some of that hatred.

They barely spoke the rest of the night. As darkness fell and the sun sank into the distance of the horizon Alfred's wounds were bandaged, his shirt repaired, his stomach full (of some sort of awful cooking the warlock had prepared. But he was just too nice to say anything. Lucky for Arthur.) And he was offered to spend the night and then head off to wherever he was going the next morning. The young vampire was handed a pillow and blanket and sent to the small guest room lying towards the back of the small cottage. The duo exchanged brief goodnights before Arthur disappeared behind the door to his room and silence filled the house; the crackling of the fire in the distance the only noise.

Alfred laid staring up at the cracks in the ceiling for a good long time; the darkness comforting to his natural Vampiric instincts. It seemed like forever until the young vampire drifted off into an unsound sleep with memories of a darker time ravishing his mind.

**Yay! New chappy! Sorry about the wait, but I'm working on the like 5 different fan fictions at once not to mention I have school, drama club, and color guard, plus I have all my college applications and such to think about. I'll update as much as I can, just stay with me lovies! Pleas review and comment! They're very soothing to my weary self at the end of the day! **


	7. In the Garden

The light felt hot and intense on Alfred's sensitive eyes as it poured into the room from between the curtains. The young vampire groaned and layered a forearm over his eyes in attempts to block out the harsh sun. Unfortunately all it did was make his skin itch instead of his eyes sting. It was almost like he could never defeat his obnoxious foe the sun. At times like this Alfred wished he followed a nocturnal schedule like every other vampire in the world.

Against his will Alfred hauled himself up into a sitting position and instantly his chest ached with soreness of the wounds yesterday's events had inflicted upon him. It always hurt worse the second day. The bandages stretched across his sculpted torso were somewhat soiled with dried blood and stains from the salve Arthur had prepared the evening before. No doubt the dressings would have to be changed and there was no way Alfred could manage it himself no matter how many times he tried. Alfred's blue eyes glanced around at the setting of the unfamiliar room. It was plain with only a few pieces of vital furniture and a knick-knack or two decorating its quarters. Simple yet efficient, but then again that seemed to be something that suited Alfred's host.

Speaking of his host…. With a little effort and few breaks in between movements Alfred eventually was able to muster up enough energy to swing his legs over the side of the bed and haul his sore, aching legs to stand upright. The house was silent and steady as Alfred strode to the door, the hardwood floor beneath him feeling cold to the soles of his feet. Alfred wrapped his fingers around the crystal knob of the door and turned it slowly. The door opened with a few small creaks of protest, but soon it was opened wide enough that Alfred could poke his head out and look down the hall.

Arthur's bed room door was ajar and Alfred could just far enough inside to find that his bed was empty and made neatly with fresh crisp sheets. Alfred ventured into the hallway and let his gaze slide back and forth up and down the length of the narrow walkway. Hesitantly Alfred stepped down towards the living room and carefully he gazed around the corner into the kitchen. The area was also empty of body whether it was Arthur or Reginald sitting within the four walls. Where were they?

This would be a perfect time to snoop among Arthur's things. Alfred strolled around the front mantel of the fireplace, the hearth now dark and cold without the crackling of flames. There was a small collection of teacups set up in single file order along the stone mantel. Some decorated with flowers, some flat colored, some fluted in shape, and some adorned with saucers beneath them. Alfred eyes gazed around curiously until the blue orbs came to a halt on two pictures sitting on a tea table in the corner of the room. The only two pictures Alfred had found in the room so far.

The first was withheld in a polished silver frame elegantly etched with winding vines. There was a man sitting frozen in time within the frame. Even though the picture was in sepia Alfred could tell the man's hair was as black as the night the vampire was so fond of. It was long and two pieces hung by the sides of his face while the rest was pulled into a low pony tail. His eyes were bright and glassy behind a small pair of rounded spectacles similar to Alfred's. He didn't look very akin to Arthur so that ruled out the possibility of the black haired man being the wizard's father. Alfred wasn't what to make of him…

The next picture was one with Arthur himself in it. The wizard's gaze soft and warm while his was fond and loving. He had in his lap a boy who seemed to be maybe around the age of ten with light hair parted in the middle. The boy's eyes were round, bright, and full of excitement while the smile on his face clearly reached from ear to ear. Arthur seemed too young (and too much of a hermit) to have a son…. _I used to have a brother named Alfred…._ Arthur's word echoed in Alfred's ears. Could this have possibly been the Alfred Arthur had been talking about?

"_…The old folk song that the travelers sing, though the words fall foreign on my ears, is familiar and comforting like mother's old lullaby…_" What was that sound? It wafted in through a window Alfred noticed was open above the kitchen counter. "_Does the place we always dreamed of exist somewhere in this vast world?" _Alfred was drawn closer to the front door. He absentmindedly toed into his shoes that Arthur had left there as he turned the door old iron knob and sung the wooden slab open. "_Is it somewhere we can run to and escape beyond the winds?"_ The sun felt on Alfred's skin, but he didn't seem to notice very much. He just followed the sound. "_The freezing dawn, the scorched midday, and the star filled shivering night…"_ It led Alfred around the corner of the house and to the garden where the foliage hung bright and alive over the fences that struggled to contain its leaves. "_Why don't we see where the ends meet…" _The leaves and blossoms engulfed him and drew him further into the depths. "_May our search continue on." _

Suddenly as the voice echoed away into the surroundings the foliage vanished and a whole word expanded before him. A vast much vaster field than the actual expanses of Arthur's small garden. Alfred blinked his blue eyes and stared in awe. It was a field that expanded over what seemed like acres and it was all filled with neat rows of flowers, vegetables, trees, fruits, and herbs alike. The sky was hued in pinks, oranges, and purples as if the sun was eternally setting over the horizon. It was unlike anything Alfred had seen and it made him wonder how it was all possible.

"It's magic." A voice said from behind him causing the vampire to jump slightly. Alfred whirled around to see Arthur standing behind him, scowl tugging on his lips and basket of leaves in flowers in hand along with a small pair of shears. His slender hip was slightly popped to the side while at his feet stood Reginald looking up at Alfred with his bright brown eyes. The wizard wasn't wearing his vest or scarf at the moment, but was merely dressed with loose pants, loafers, and a white peasant shirt. It was faint underneath the collar of Arthur's shirt, but Alfred could make out a line of little black markings circling the base of his neck.

"A-Artie I-I uh-!"

"For the last time you bloody git my name is Arthur, not Artie. And bloody hell why do you always refuse to wear a proper shirt?" Arthur's cheeks burned a faint shade of red. The Wizard muttered a small string of curses as he headed over to a nearby bush, one with small green leave accompanied by large yellow blossoms. "Now, what are you doing here? Is it a habit of yours to go snooping around where you don't belong?" He scoffed as he snipped off a few of the leaves and one of the blossoms, letting them fall into the basket.

"No! I was just walking around and…" Alfred trailed off as Arthur began to hum absentmindedly as he cut the leaves from their vine bindings. That tune… it was the same one Alfred had heard from before. "And I heard… singing…"

Arthur's cheeks became brushed in dull shade of rest and he hesitated briefly in his actions. "O-Oh, did you now? Well you must be daft because there was no one singing unless Reginald is somehow capable of it." The Border collie looked at his master and cocked his head to one side in question.

Alfred laughed softly, "Ah maybe. I was still kind of half asleep when I walked out here." Alfred turned his head slightly and looked around at the expanse field. "What is this place anyway?" The vampire inquired curiously.

"What does it look like? It's a garden of course." Arthur scoffed as he finished his work and turned back to Alfred.

"Well as far as I'm concerned gardens don't suddenly go from being a yew yards to few acres." Alfred replied back smartly.

"Like I said before, it's all done with magic. I've simply created a vortex within the garden you see back at the cottage that leads into an alternate dimension that allows me enough room to grow all the plants my heart desires."

Alfred remained silent and his head slightly tilted off to the side, "Alternate… vortex… dimension… that doesn't sound very simple to me…" Of course it didn't. Alfred hadn't even heard of half of things Arthur had just said.

` Arthur rolled his eyes and shook his head as he began walking towards a small wicker archway that was intertwined with ripe green vines and crimson red roses. "To me it's rather simple, but then again I have also been studying magic since the age of ten." Arthur walked through the arch, Reginald close behind, and the two vanished into a bright light and were suddenly nowhere in sight from the garden. "I would hurry up if I were you, the rain is about to start." Arthur's voice echoed from beyond the arch and before a few seconds had passed the sky in the garden had grown grey and ominous as if the heavens were about to split open.

Alfred quickly strode out the way Arthur had left and within a few moments of walking through tunnels of dense foliage the young vampire found himself once again outside the gate of Arthur's much smaller garden. "Would you look at yourself, dressed so improperly and with your bandages all soiled." Arthur huffed as he slightly pursed his lips. "Come on inside then, I'll redress your wounds." The Warlock's emerald tear drop earrings swayed as he turned his head and moved towards the house.

Alfred jogged after him, "That place was amazing! I've never seen anything like it before. Can you do other cool things like that with magic?" Alfred asked excitedly, blue eyes alight with curiosity.

"You sound like an over excited child." Arthur scolded as he placed his basket of leaves and flowers on the kitchen counter. "But in answer to your question, yes. There are an infinite amount of possibilities when using magic." He carefully picked out a few leaves and ripped off a few flower petals then put them in the mortar bowl.

"That's so bad ass." Alfred grinned broadly.

Arthur somehow smirked to himself as he continued his work of grinding down the plants into a new salve for Alfred's wounds. "Well I suppose it is rather amazing." He boasted in a rather obvious manner; his green eyes glowing with pride. "Can you take off those bandages yourself or do you need my help?"

"I got it." Alfred replied as he set to work, removing the soiled bandages from around his torso and throwing them into the rubbish bin near Arthur's feet. "Can you make anything out of magic? Like turn dirt into gold and stuff?" Alfred asked curiously.

"I believe the skill you are referring to is called 'Alchemy' which is something completely different from the magic I practice." The wizard explained. "But you can do far more with magic than you can do with alchemy. Alchemy is only about changing one bit of matter into another bit of matter, but magic… magic is so much more." The smile on Arthur's face was soft and loving while his eyes pooled with a radiance Alfred could only imagine was created from one thing. Love.

"That's really neat, magic seems like a pretty cool thing." Alfred said as he removed all the bandages successfully.

"Indeed, it is rather cool." Arthur laughed softly as he finished his work and moved back to aid Alfred in the redressing of his wounds.

Silence settled between them as Arthur applied the salve to Alfred's open wounds and wrapped clean, crisp bandages around his chest. His touch was so soft, so feathery, and light…. Magic, it seemed like such an amazing thing. Alfred wanted to learn about it all so badly. He wanted to, but he also needed to. Magic was one of the most powerful elements in this world and was as skill necessary to carry out what he had promised. So far all his attempts to find a teacher had been failures. He was always either turned down or chased away. No one wanted a vampire to learn magic.

But Arthur was different. The day before he had defended Alfred _because_ he was a vampire. He aided him and fought for him and that was more than any other human had done for him. Was Arthur the long awaited teacher Alfred had been searching so long for?

Arthur was finishing wrapping the bandages around Alfred's shoulders. The young vampire pressed his lips together tightly and swallowed thickly. He was nearly afraid to ask, but he had to. If he never asked then he would never know. "Hey Artie…?"

"It's Arthur, remember?" Arthur corrected bitterly. "How many times need I remind you?"

"Yeah okay, Arthur…" Well that was great. He had put Arthur in a bad mood, but still that wouldn't stop him from trying. "I was just wondering… you're all good with magic and stuff, right…?"

"Well I don't mean to boast, but yes I am rather skilled in the art." He replied as he wrapped another roll around Alfred's shoulder.

"Would… would you be willing to teach me magic?" The bandages around Alfred's shoulders became uncomfortably tight.

**Okay, finally a new chapter. Sorry it's been so long but I was having a bit or writers block with how to get through this chapter. But I got over it and low and behold here we are. I hope you guys liked it and reviews and comments are always very greatly appreciated. Thank you so much! **


	8. Scarlet Hued

"Ow, ow! What they hell are you trying to do, crush my lungs!" Alfred howled in pain as the bandages Arthur had been wrapping around his chest grew uncomfortably tight. Alfred shook Arthur off and jumped off the chair he had been sitting on so he could look Arthur right in those acidic green eyes. Reginald stirred from his nap on the living room rug and looked up at the two men in curiosity.

"You're bloody out of your mind; I would never teach someone like anything about magic." Arthur growled angrily, eyes ablaze.

Alfred frowned. "Why not? What's wrong with me learning magic?" Arthur was silent, his thick brows furrowed deeply and the scowl on his lips growing deeper. "Go on, tell me why!" Alfred knew why. It was always the same reason no matter where he went. How dare his mind think that Arthur was different from the all those others. No matter which road Alfred took it always lead to the same destination. "It's because I'm a vampire isn't it?" Arthur was silent. "Isn't it?" Arthur still remained silent, green eyes burning and his body stiff and defensive. "Everywhere I go it's the same thing! Vampires are dangerous creatures who should be wielding something as strong as magic! It's just too risky for the humans!" Arthur turned his gaze away and clamped his mouth shut. Alfred shook his head softly, "I thought you were different… yesterday when you stood up for me against all those villagers I thought I had found at least one person who didn't think I was monster based on what I was…" The hurt in Alfred's voice was apparent. The boy had an awful habit of wearing his heart on his sleeve.

Alfred could hear Arthur grinding his softly crooked teeth together. His green eyes glistened in the dull light of the room and his hands clenched into tight white knuckled fists. "… You don't understand do you…?" He said faintly, his voice strained terribly. Alfred could feel his brow arching in question. "You don't understand what it truly means to be different!" He practically shrieked. "For the first ten years of my life I was accepted by no one! Not even my own kind accepted me! You don't know what it's like to be turned down by everyone! EVERYONE!" By this point in time stray tears were finding their way down Arthur's pale cheeks that had become blotchy and red with his growing frustrations. "Before you go complaining about how horrible your own life was use your brain to think that maybe some people were worse off than you!" The older man bit his lower lip and glared at Alfred in silence for a few moments before muttering a curse to himself before whipping around his heel and striding down the hallway to his room where he punctuated his anger with a rough slam of the door.

Alfred stood there blinking and unmoving as the seconds crept by ever so slowly. Reginald whined softly and looked up at Alfred with his round, brown eyes. "Well Reggie…" Alfred finally sighed softly. "It looks like I've over stayed my welcome… I think it's time I hit the road." Alfred struggled for a few seconds as he tied the last of the bandages together and then moved down the hall to retrieve all of his things from the guest room. The house we eerily silent as he did so. The only noises were the _thunks _of his boots on the hard wood floor and the _clack-clack_ of Reginald's claws as he nervously followed after Alfred.

The young vampire took nothing from the house. No food, no money, no provisions what so ever. He only packed whatever was already his in the old leather nap sack he had been carrying for months. His bright blue eyes gaze one last wistful look into the interior of the small, cozy cottage. He gave Reginald a quick pat between the ears and left the dog and his master the Warlock to return to the life that had previously had before Alfred came along. The young vampire could hear the dog's small whines through the door as he walked away and disappeared into the thicket of trees.

~~* _Scarlet Magic_*~~

How long had he been walking? A few minutes? A few hours? Hell it could have been a few days and Alfred wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. All he did know was that the sun was hot. Terribly, terribly hot. His skin burned and tingled and his eyes stung as if someone had poured a bowl of salt into them. His mind was shifty and fuzzy and the world seemed out of focus. Shadows were creeping on the edges of his vision as his throat constricted with his dry windpipe.

When had Alfred become such a glutton? He receives one life threatening injury, that wasn't even life threatening anymore, and suddenly he needed blood more than he needed oxygen. He needed to hunt. Something. Anything. He didn't care whether it was an animal or a human so long as it had that delicious crimson liquid flowing throughout its body. But there was only one problem with that plan. Alfred was much too weak to even walk in a straight line let alone track down and successfully catch something. What was he supposed to do…?

With the will of the universe thoroughly working against him in his unceremonious state a tree root found its way to his foot and cause him to trip, landing onto his side with a loud thud. His arm stung where a cluster of rocks scraped along his skin. His throat burned as he nearly coughed up a lung and rolled onto his back in attempts to quell the small spell. He looked up at the sky the same blue as his own eyes. What was he supposed to do now? Just lie there and wait for the sun to shrivel him up like a raisin? Well it was all he could do unless a miracle occurred.

Well that or what occurred next.

Just as Alfred was starting to fade out of mind there was a sound in the distance. It was faint at first, but slowly it got louder and louder. Barking? A dog or maybe a wolf? Alfred sure hoped it wasn't the latter of his two thoughts. He'd rather die peacefully in unconsciousness than be torn limb from limb by wolf that is if he had a choice. But luckily it wasn't the latter of the two and a welcome black and white face appeared before his eyes and covered the vampire's cheeks in affectionate licks. "R-Reggie…?" Alfred questioned weakly, just barely managing to reach up and stroke the dog's flank. If Reginald was here did that mean maybe…?

"Reginald!" The sound of his voice was like the bells of heaven tolling. Thumping footsteps swiftly approached Alfred along with the laboring breath of someone who obviously wasn't one for running. Arthur's face came into view; beads of sweat clung to his forehead and made his bangs stick to his head. His cheeks were bright red from his struggle to run such a distance in such a short amount of time. "Are you an idiot!" He shouted furiously as he kneeled down next to Alfred. "You wounds weren't fully healed and it only makes you lust for blood worse!"

Arthur's words were muffled and to Alfred it felt as if he was listening to him underwater. His instincts kicked in and suddenly Arthur wasn't Arthur anymore, he was a source of food. The Warlock's skin became transparent to Alfred's eyes; all he saw were the hundreds upon hundreds of arteries, veins, and capillaries that kept his system alive. Each and every one of them positively flowing the delicious scarlet liquid that kept Alfred living.

His body found strength, only moving by sheer will power and the instinct to live. He grabbed Arthur, holding him tightly in his arms so he couldn't move or runaway if he chose to do so. The vampire's breathing was heavy and labored; his eyes hazed over in scarlet. Alfred had to or he'd die and he couldn't die yet not to mention his rational mind was nowhere in sight.

Arthur cheeks blossomed bright red with the delicious blood coursing under his skin. His vivid green eyes spread wide as he worried his lower lip. "I… I… o-okay… but don't take t-too much…" Alfred could feel the Warlock's body trembling in his grip as he tilted his head back and exposed his elegant, pale neck for the vampire to take.

Alfred really didn't want to bite him and from the look on Arthur's face the feeling was mutual, but… he was so very, very desperate. Alfred opened his mouth wide, pearly white fangs fully exposed and momentarily gleaming menacingly before he plunged them down, piercing Arthur's skin and earning a short sharp cry from the smaller man. As Alfred drank, Arthur's sharp cries of pain died down into harsh gasps for breath and even a small moan or two masked as a soft keening noise.

Alfred knew full well what the bite was doing to Arthur; the heat of the Warlock's skin under his lips was proof enough of that. Still Alfred continued to drink regardless of whether or not he was turning Arthur on from the endorphins in his fangs. The delicious flavor of Arthur's unusual blood exploded on his tongue like the fireworks they were. The thickened liquid flowing down his throat and cooling his burning his thirst. Alfred gave a harsh suck on the other's neck and in turn the warlock gasped loudly, biting down on his lip to keep himself from moaning, but it only turned into a whimper in his throat. Reginald watched nervously from off on the side, trying to decide whether or not his dear master was in trouble.

It was obvious what the bite was doing to Arthur. The scarlet blush hat had blossomed over his entire face said enough about that. It was doing to him what the bite did to everyone. By the growing lump in the warlock's pants it was easily seen that he wasn't a strong as he had made himself out to be. But he kept himself as quiet as possible, biting down onto his lower lip and screwing his eyes closed as he fought the urge to moan at the sensation.

Alfred continued to drink, reveling in the taste of Arthur's highly unusual blood on his tongue and the feeling of all his sense waking to life once more as his strength was replenished. The feeling was so wonderful, so invigorating that he couldn't stop. He had to have more. Arthur's blood gave him that glorious high that the vampire never wanted to come down from. But in his magnificent stupor Alfred didn't realize just what his feeding was doing to his donor.

"A-ah… Al… Alfred… too…" Was all Arthur could breathe out before he went limp in Alfred's arms, head falling lifelessly onto Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred's eyes snapped open as Arthur's body went slack. What was he doing? What had he done? He could hardly remember. While being covered by the fog of his primal instincts Alfred hadn't realized exactly what he had done. The vampire removed his fangs from Arthur's neck, giving the wound a quick lick to close up the opening. "Ar… Artie…" There was no response. "Arthur…" Alfred loosened his hold on the warlock and the older man's gold blonde head rolled back limply from Alfred's shoulder. "Oh god… what did I do…?"

Reginald whined helplessly as Alfred laid Arthur onto his back on the forest floor; the black and white dog padding to his master's side and licking his face in attempts to arouse him back to consciousness. Alfred gazed down at Arthur, blue eyes darting back and forth nervously. "Oh no… oh no… shit!" Alfred had never before taken so much from a victim that they passed out during a feeding. Was Arthur even alive? Alfred stuck two fingers under Arthur's chin, attempting to find his pulse. The vampire breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the little _thump, thump_ of Arthur's heart beat under his fingertips.

Arthur was alive, but now the question was would he remain that way? "I… I-I have to get him home… I can't just leave him here…" Reginald gazed up at Alfred, the look in his round brown eyes a defensive one, a low growl rumbled in his throat. "Look Reggie I… I didn't mean to take so much, but… I have to take him back. I can't leave him unconscious in the middle of the woods…" The Border collie seemed unsure as to whether or not he should trust the man who caused all this trouble in the first place, but it wasn't as if the dog could drag his master back himself. "Please Reggie… I' gonna fix this… I'll take care of him…" Alfred pleaded with the pet.

Reginald backed off, letting Alfred lift his master in his strong arms. Dogs were such horribly loyal creatures. "Don't worry he'll be fine." Alfred assured the loyal companion as they all began making their way back to the small, cozy cottage in the depths of the woods.

**Finally I got of my lazy arse and finished this chapter! **

**More insight to Arthur's mysterious past and a tiny, tiny little bit of subtle smut 3 **

**Comments are always loved! Thanks for the glorious comments so far! I'm very grateful! **


	9. Care

By the time Alfred had made it back to Arthur's abode with the warlock in his arms and the older man's loyal dog in tow Arthur had started developing a low grade fever. Alfred laid Arthur down on his bed, draping a blanket over him as he started to shiver softly. Alfred placed his hand over Arthur's forehead, his golden bangs tickling the vampire's skin, and pressed his lips together. It was getting worse. "This can't be good Reggie… I've never heard of biting someone and giving them a fever…" Reginald looked up at Alfred ad blinked his dark eyes slowly. "Don't look at me like that! I didn't know, I… I've never been like that before…" He had never before felt such an intense thirst. Quite frankly such an experience brought fear to the vampire's mind.

He shuffled to the other side of the room, plopping down into a small chair sitting in the corner. He sighed heavily, fisting locks of his dark blonde hair in his large paled hands. What was he supposed to do? Arthur's home was in such a remote place. He couldn't go to town and get medicine and leave Arthur here sick and defenseless all on his own. Reginald padded from where he sat over to Alfred in the chair, whining softly. Alfred sighed again, bringing his gaze up to meet Reginald's. "I don't know what to do Reggie… I can't go and get medicine for him. I mean he's got all those herb thingies in the garden, but I don't know what ones to use…" Alfred gave a small humorless laugh. "No offense Reg, but I can't believe I'm talking to a dog and acting like it'll answer me back. Of course you can't answer my questions." Alfred gently ruffled the dog's ears.

There was a moment of silence. "I suppose this would be a bad time to tell you I can talk…"

Alfred stared at Reginald, blue eyes wide. He stayed like that for several moments I complete silence before he laughed nervously. "Ahaha… man, that weirdo magic blood must make me hallucinate or something. Dogs can't talk. I must be crazy."

"You aren't crazy… well I believe you're crazy, but just not in this sense." He was talking. Reginald was talking. He was speaking and Alfred could understand him. The young vampire continued to stare at the dog with complete disbelief, blue eyes wide. Reginald continued, "I could talk this whole time, but the only person I ever converse with is my master. Actually this morning we were having a lovely conversation in the garden together, but then you showed up and I had to be quiet again." There was silence. Reginald's eyes shifted back and forth, feeling uncomfortable in the awkward atmosphere. "Well in the matter of my master's care I-!" Alfred cut him off.

"You're talking."

"Yes, yes I am. Now onto more important matters I-!"

"You're talking and I understand you."

"Yes, lovely observation. You understand English, hooray for you. Now I really think we should try and take care of-!"

"You're a talking dog."

"Yes!" He barked in annoyance. "Yes, I am a talking dog! My master is a warlock, he gave me the skill now will you shut your bloody trap and listen to me!" Alfred remained silent, a little weirded out by the fact he had just been scolded by a dog. "Good boy, now there are books in my master's library that should have information as to what herbs you need to make a proper medication for him. If you'll kindly stop gawking at me and pointing out how I can talk I'll gladly take you to the room."

"… You're talk-!"

"Shut up! Good god, no wonder master thinks you're so annoying." The dog sighed giving his head a little shake.

"He thinks I'm annoying?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, very." Alfred was hurt. Well actually a lot of people thought he was annoying, but that still didn't mean it didn't hurt. Reginald must've seen the wounded look on Alfred's face, "Well… he thinks that about a lot of people. As you can tell my master isn't a very sociable character."

"You can say that again." The warlock was practically a hermit.

Reginald tossed him a disapproving look, "Yes well… I'm actually very surprised as to how much he's taken to you. He never lets anyone come back to the cottage, ever. The notion came as a bit of a shock to me."

A pregnant pause hung on the air. Alfred pressed his lips together and stared down at the patch of hardwood floor he could see between his legs. "Why… why did he help me? If he's so secretive and unsociable why would he bring me back here?"

Reginald seemed hesitant to answer. "Master has… he's had a difficult past and I'll leave it at that. I just think he saw something in you that he saw in himself once and he sympathized."

Alfred remembered Arthur outburst earlier that morning. He had shouted to Alfred that he hadn't been accepted by anyone, not even other humans. Arthur's past probably went much further back than Alfred had initially thought. "Well apart from that we should do something about his fever. It's most likely all the magic he's been using over these past couple of days added with the feeding has left him extremely weakened." Reginald explained as he padded back over to Arthur's bedside.

Alfred felt guilty about the way things had played out, but there was nothing he could do about it now. "Okay well what should we do then? What about that library you were telling me about?"

"We'll get to that, for now just get a cool cloth for his head…. I'd do it, but I lack a pair of thumbs." If a dog could smile Reginald would have been. Alfred obeyed the dog's command- a very strange and ironic turn of the tables, and retrieved a cool cloth. He placed it on Arthur's warm forehead just under his golden bangs. "Very good, now we can go to the library." Reginald padded out of the room to the other room in the hallway Alfred hadn't been in. He reared back on his back legs, leaning up against the door on his front paws. He said something in a language Alfred didn't understand before the lock clicked and the door swung open. The room was pitch black on the inside, not a thing was visible. "Well come on then." Reginald padded inside, his black and white body vanishing in the darkness of the room. Alfred hesitated for a moment before he followed Reginald in and was swallowed by darkness.

Alfred was walking blindly through darkness for what seemed like a long time. The room just seemed to keep going and going and there was no end in sight. Well… it was dark in there so no end could be sighted even if there was one. Suddenly light exploded into Alfred's vision, hurting his most sensitive eyes. He groaned for a few moments before he opened his eyes and gazed upon the room. This had to be another one of those vortex things because this room was definitely bigger than Arthur's house, most likely larger than his property.

It was simply a large square room with a lower level and an upper ring around it and a pair of intricate stairs that led up to it. Every ornately decorated wall was adorned with a tall bookshelf and every bookshelf was filled with books, carefully labeled drawers filled with ingredients, or vials filled with potions of every color. A few walls were adorned with intricate paintings that had to be dozens of years old. In one section of the room had a desk covered in neatly organized papers and pens of various sizes. There was a large fireplace as well by the desk that was now slowly burning in the presence of life. "Damn…" Alfred breathed out as he gazed about the stunning room. "Arthur sure knows how to live."

Alfred spotted Reginald crossing the large room to the stair case leading to the upper level. "Hey Reggie?" Alfred called as he followed after the dog, still gazing around at the magnificent room. "If Arthur can make these cool vortex things why doesn't he just do it with his entire house? Then he wouldn't have those cramped little bedrooms and stuff."

"Master prefers things smaller and cozier, but there are certain places where vortexes are necessary like here and the garden. You don't think he could fit all those plants and books in the allotted spaces do you?"

It made sense. There was no way all these books could've fit into a room as small as it should've been. Hell that fireplace alone would've taken up an entire wall. "Follow me; I know where the Herbology books are located." Reginald started padding up the stairs, his claws making a small _clack_ on their hardwood surface.

"Did Arthur collect all these books?" Alfred inquired as he moved up the stairs.

"Some of them, but most of them were collected by the late master." Late master? Alfred remembered earlier that morning. The man that Alfred had seen in the picture sitting in Arthur's living room, could that have been him?

"What happened to the late master? How'd he die?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Natural causes. He was sick often and his weakness finally got to him." Reginald seemed reluctant to reveal anything else about the so called late master so Alfred didn't ask anything else.

In silence Reginald lead Alfred to the correct section of books. On the top of the bookshelf engraved on a shining gold plate was the word 'Herbology'. Talk about organization. "It should be located on the third shelf from the top under the author Kingston." Reginald explained, motioning with his muzzle to the ladder that rolled back and forth on the trolley system along the top of the shelves.

Alfred nodded as he pulled over the ladder and started climbing up its wooden pegs. He made it up to the correct shelf and began searching for the author Reginald had pointed out to him. After a bit of looking he came across the correct one, "Kingston's Guide to Medicinal herbs?" Alfred inquired.

"That's the one, now bring it down." Alfred climbed back down the ladder to Reginald. "Now come on to the garden." Alfred held the book against his side as he followed the dog back to what he assumed was the exit of the library. As he passed by a shelf labeled 'Supernatural Fighting' he noticed a book. Its spine was elegantly winding in silver vines that shone against the light of the room. A long the spin in big bold letters was the title and author. It read 'The Art of Slaying Vampires' and Alfred's blood chilled in his veins. It only grew worse when he read the read the author's name… "Father Braginski…" He spoke softly, his throat clenching.

"What was that?" Reginald asked tossing a look back towards Alfred.

"N-Nothing… just talking to myself…" The skin of Alfred's back burned at the name and he

swiftly pulled ahead of Reginald to the exit. He suddenly didn't want to be in that room anymore. "Let's just hurry and get Arthur all better." He excused his actions as he let the darkness swallow him up once more and take him away from the memory.

Alfred studied the books and with Reginald's guidance was able to retrieve all the proper herbs and plants he needed to make a proper medicine. When Alfred had finished brewing all the leaves into a steaming hot tea and retreated back to Arthur's bedroom only to find that the wizard was awake and sitting up in bed, shirt sitting in a heap on the floor.

He looked up at Alfred with a tiered yet taken aback gaze in his green eye. His cheeks were still red from the fever and the fringe of his bangs was plastered to his forehead with the dampness of his skin. His pale, milky skin over his slender sculpted was glistening in a thin layer of sweat, no doubt a result of the fever. What was more so though was he looked, dare he say, hot sitting there and Alfred didn't mean it because of the fever. Arthur reacted, "B-bloody hell! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" He shouted as he grabbed the sheets and attempted to cover himself.

"Relax man; I just came to bring you tea…" Alfred felt his own cheeks blush a little as he walked in and put the tea cup on the table next to Arthur's bed. The wizard watched Alfred with wary eyes as he crossed the room and put the tea cup down with a light _clink_. "I mixed some of those plants with the tea leaves; it should bring down your fever…"

One of Arthur's thick brows rose, "Since when do you know how to brew medicine?" He inquired skeptically.

"Reginald helped me." Alfred said, gazing over Arthur for a brief second. His neck… it had a ring of small letter like tattoos around it, letters Alfred had never seen before. The same went for his upper arms, the black rings of unknown letter circling just below both shoulder joints.

"R-Reginald?" Arthur looked over at the dog sitting in the door way, reluctant to enter out of fear of his master being angry with him.

"I'm sorry master… but I felt it was necessary with the condition you're in…" The dog hung his head a bit, uncomfortable under his master's stern green eyes.

Arthur was quiet for a few moments, his mouth a hard line, "Come here Reginald," He commanded. The dog hesitantly padded over to his master's bedside, head hung, tail drooping. Arthur stared sternly down at the dog for awhile longer, but soon a small smile broke over his lips. "Such a loyal companion you are Reginald, I don't know what I'd do without you." Arthur said softly, fondly giving the dogs ears a ruffle. Reginald instantly perked up, pressing his head against Arthur's touch and giving the wizard's hand an affectionate lick.

As Arthur leaned forward in his bed Alfred caught a brief glimpse of the older man's bare back and he was astonished at what he found. The near entirety of Arthur's back was covered in the same letter like symbols around his neck and arms. There they stood stark against his creamy white skin black as the night itself. Alfred couldn't help, but make a sound at the sight, "Whoa…" He gasped softly.

Arthur's eyes shifted in his head over to Alfred, noticing where the vampire was looking. "Wasn't it you last night who said it wasn't polite to stare?" He scoffed at the younger man.

Alfred snapped out of his trance, "W-what? Oh I… I'm sorry I just… I've never seen something… like that before." He felt hypocritical.

The wizard glanced over Alfred with those deeply intense emerald eyes. He gave a small sigh before he turned more so that his exposed back faced Alfred. "Do you know what this is, Alfred?" The blonde inquired.

Alfred shook his head, stupidly forgetting Arthur wasn't looking at him. "Ah… I mean… no I don't." He said, catching himself.

"If you don't even know what this is then how can you expect to learn magic?"

The vampire shrugged his shoulders slightly, "I dunno I guess I just…"

"You just what?" Arthur voice was harshly stern, taking Alfred aback. The room was painfully silent for several moments, the sense atmosphere making Alfred's skin crawl. "… This is exactly why I said I wouldn't teach you magic. You do not take it seriously. So many people think that reading a few spell books and waving a magic wand automatically makes you a master. It is the exact opposite. Magic takes persistence, dedication, and intense study. It is not something you can learn in a month, it takes years…." Arthur fisted the sheets of the bed in his hands, his shoulder trembling. "You and so many other people do not understand what it takes! Magic can make you more powerful in a way that you could never even comprehend, but if not handled correctly it will not hesitate to break you!"

Alfred just stood there, head hung. He felt like a child being scolded for misbehavior. Arthur's shoulders trembled and a few strangled whimpers broke from his throat. Something had happened to Arthur, something that was much darker than Alfred had originally thought. Much, much darker, but it still wouldn't be awhile until the fullness of the story was revealed to Alfred.


	10. Good Intentions

The sun was setting by the time Alfred attempted approaching Arthur once more. Hues of crimson, gold, and lavender reflected through the windows as Alfred finished preparing dinner. After the awkward scene that had unfolded between them Arthur had told Arthur that he didn't need him to take care of him, but Alfred remained adamant on taking care of him after all the trouble he had caused him.

Alfred glanced out the window, colors of the sinking sun reflecting off his small round glasses. What had Arthur been talking about earlier? Alfred understood what he had been talking about when he said magic was a powerful weapon and that it was dangerous and stuff, but it seemed like in Arthur's mind it ran so much deeper. Something had to have happened with Arthur involving the dangers of magic, but it was now just a matter of what.

"Don't ask him." A voice came from behind Alfred, pulling out of the sea of his thoughts. The vampire turned around to see Reginald sitting on the floor behind him, looking at him with sternness in his eyes.

"I don't know what you mean…" Alfred said, a bit nervous. If Reginald could talk was it possible that the dog could read minds too?

"Relax, I can't read your thoughts. You're just an easy person to read." He shifted standing up and padding over to Alfred, looking up at him. "Whatever you do, don't ask him about his past. Master has had a very rough life and now is the happiest I've seen him in months," Was Arthur secretly happy behind that deep scowl of his? Alfred resisted the urge to laugh. "I'd hate to see this good attitude be spoiled by your petty curiosity."

"Hey that's kinda harsh-!"

"I don't care." Reginald quickly cut off any remark Alfred was about to make. "You listen to me, you seem like a good chap with your heart in the right place, but you're terribly oblivious. You can't see when someone is hurting behind a façade. I ask that you spare the master from his internal disputes and if you fail to do so I will give you such a bite in a place you definitely wouldn't want it. Don't think I won't." Alfred swallowed thickly. He was being threatened (and actually being scared) by a talking dog. How much stranger could his life get at this point? "Have we come to an understanding?"

Alfred could only weakly nod his head in agreement. "Good, then whenever you're finished with dinner I'm sure Master will appreciate it no matter how much he frowns." With that Reginald turned from Alfred and padded back down the hall to Arthur's room where he would loyally lay by his commander's side. As the dog vanished out of sight and the sound of his claws on the floor faded away in the distance Alfred couldn't help, but laugh softly to himself as he leaned back against the counter.

"What's happening in this world? I was just threatened by a dog." He laughed, leaning back on his elbows. He looked up and out the window again, admiring the way the sun's rays painted the once plain and dull clouds in their colorful spectrum. Alfred wouldn't ask Arthur about his past, he quite frankly would like to keep certain parts of himself, yet his curiosity would now be eating away at him every time he looked at Arthur's lithe form.

Alfred finished his cooking, pouring a bowl of the simmering stew he had prepared for Arthur's fever stricken self. He grabbed a spoon, putting it on the tray and bumping the drawer closed with his hip before he retreated back to the bowels of the house where Arthur's room lay. "Artie… I made you some stew for dinner…" Alfred announced, giving the door a little tap. There was no reply. "Arthur…" Alfred pushed the door open with his back, turning around again to find that the bed was empty, and the sheet gone. "Arthur…?" Alfred glanced around. No sight of him. He placed the dinner tray on the bedside table and looked around. How many places could the wizard possibly hide in? Alfred glanced down the hall again, this time noticing the door to the library was ever so slightly ajar.

He walked into the darkness of the vortex, walking around in the suffocating blackness that to him felt more so comforting. He braced himself for the exploding light at his destination, but was surprised once the darkness gave way the elaborate library was only dimly light with the light from the large fireplace. Arthur stood in front of the fireplace, the mantle reaching higher than himself, the reflections of the orange flames dancing on his pale skin and the white sheet he wrapped himself in. The wizard looked up to the space above the fireplace where a rather large oil portrait hung. Alfred recognized it as the man in the picture that morning; Arthur's master. He looked so elegant frozen there with his raven black hair and, now Alfred could tell, glowing ember eyes behind round glasses.

Arthur must have sensed Alfred presence for he drew in a short breath before speaking, "My master was a wonderful man, though he did like to experiment. There was many a time I had come in here to find he had burnt off his eyebrows or created some blob like creature on accident and was chasing it across the room." He chuckled softly. "Despite his many failures he was brilliant man and made me the wizard I am today. He was so peaceful and kind, accepting of everyone and everything even myself…." There was the ghost of something dancing in the older man's green eyes. "Although I loved him like a father I… I feel as though I'm living in his shadow sometimes even though he's gone. I try, I work, so hard to match his equal and yet no matter how far I climb the mountain just seems to grow taller…"

Alfred honestly couldn't relate. He had never had anyone like that in his life. He couldn't go to Arthur give him a pat on the shoulder and tell him he knew how he felt. Alfred was living in shadows too, but just not the kind Arthur was talking about. Alfred was unsure of what to say to him so he went with what he normally did and stated the obvious, "… You shouldn't be out of bed… your fever's still pretty bad…."

The wizard let a small sigh pass through his lips as he turned his gaze down to the intricately woven carpet under his exposed feet, curling his toes slightly as he thought for a moment, "Yes… of course… one can't get better if they don't rest I suppose…" Arthur shrugged the sheet tighter across his shoulders as he turned and started to shuffle towards Alfred. The wizard's eyes looked tired and troubles, darkened by the shadow of the past that covered everyone's gazes every once in awhile. He stopped moving as he came closer to Alfred and looked up at him with those troubled eyes. "Alfred…" He started softly. "Why is it exactly you want to learn magic…? One such of yourself doesn't seem like the kind of man who would decide to take up sorcery on a whim…"

Alfred pressed his lips together briefly, looking down at Arthur as he felt the shadow cloud in his own gaze. He turned away and slowly sauntered over to the bookshelf he had seen earlier, the one marked 'Supernatural Fighting'. "I'm guessing someone with as many books as you has heard of a guy named Braginski, right?" He asked, gazing over the rigid spines of the books until he came across the correct one.

"Of course, he quite well known amongst people in human society…" Arthur replied. "Why do you ask…? Has something significant happened with him?"

Once he found the correct book Alfred pulled the hard covered object from his spot, gazing coldly over its decorated surface. "Nothing much…" He said, voice chilled and strained as he flipped through a few pages. "He's just the man who killed my mother…" He snapped the book closed again with a loud _thump_ sensing Arthur flinch behind him from the sound.

"O-oh… I…" Arthur seemed at a loss for words. "I-I'm very sorry… I didn't know…"

"S'okay…" Alfred said, giving a small shrug of his shoulders as he put the book back in its place. "It happened a long time ago… 'bout when I was twelve…" Arthur was smart; he knew how to put the pieces together. Silence settled between them. The only sound in the room was the dull _crackle_ from the fireplace. "My mom was a real nice lady, wouldn't ever hurt a fly." Alfred reminisced fondly. "She fed only when it was absolutely necessary and even then she wouldn't drink human blood at all. Even though she was a vampire people liked her because if anyone came to our doorstep looking for help she never turned down a single soul. Every night we had new guest sitting at the dinner table eating her notorious beef stew. It was a nice life…." His expression grew dark, his eyes cold. "But then… _he _happened…. That power hungry, religion crazed son-of-a-bitch came and killed her and… he almost killed me too…." The skin of Alfred's back burned again as hot as the fire in the fireplace with the phantom pain of his scars. "…That's why I want to learn magic… I want to avenge her… I want to avenge her and every single one of my kind that he has wrongfully killed…."

Silence again. Only the sound of the dancing flames remained.

"… That's idiotic…" Arthur finally replied, voice stable and steady.

Alfred whirled around and glared at Arthur, eyes ablaze. "What do you mean idiotic? That man has murdered dozens upon dozens of my kind just for existing regardless of whether or not they were blood thirsty! Why should a man so horrible deserve to live at all! He says it's because vampires are an abomination to god, but isn't he an abomination himself if he commits these crimes?" Alfred shouted angrily, eyes burning in furry. Out of breath he panted for a few moments before the sadness hit him and his eyes stung with forming tears. "What's happened to the world…?" He asked, voice trembling as he looked down at Arthur with glistening eyes. "Whatever happened to pursing happiness… whatever happened to acceptance and equality… what happened to the justice… when did the world become such a dark place…?" Alfred collapsed onto his knees sobbing harder than he had in a long time.

Alfred had always been one that bottled up all his feelings of sadness, all his demons, and darkness and locked them away in his heart, but after so long it only took one little crack to send him into a spiraling downwards into it all again. He cried, he really cried. He hugged himself in attempts to hold his crumbling self together as the salty tears streamed down his cheeks and sunk in the carpet below. "Why? She my world, my everything! Why did it have to be her?" He sobbed, broad shoulder's trembling with his despair. Out of the millions of people in the world why did it have to be her? Why did such a kind and peaceful have to die in such a violent way…?

Suddenly there was a pair of soft, warm hands on Alfred's shoulders; comfort radiating from the palms. Alfred's loud sobs died down into a few quiet whimpers as Arthur consoled him. "Alfred… I only say it's idiotic because of your intentions…. I understand, more so than anyone sometimes, that vengeance isn't the answer. The world… I hated the world just as you do, and I still do, but… my master once told me that hatred just breeds more hatred…. If you seek revenge and exact it doesn't that just mean you're playing his own game? You really would be an abomination if you killed for such simplistic and immature reasons…"

The vampire's blue gaze shot up to Arthur's, his eyes wide in disbelief. "B-But… but I…"

"Listen to me Alfred… I saw someone go down your path before and… and it didn't end well…" That shadowy ghost once again clouded Arthur's eyes. "… I will teach you magic, but that only is if you promise that you will use your powers for good and only good…." Alfred continued to stare at Arthur wide eyed as he spoke, shocked by the wizard's disposition. "… The world is what you make it Alfred. If you want fill it with that purist of happiness and acceptance nonsense you're so fond of, but remain peaceful in your endeavors and you will be rewarded…" Arthur flashed Alfred a small smile before he gave the younger man a pat on the shoulders and stood. "Now… if you don't mind today has been positively exhausting on men and I believe I'd like to retire for the night…" Arthur shuffled back to the exit of the library, his sheet dragging behind him. He hesitated for another moment, "The guest bedroom is yours for tonight if you so wish, but it only is if you agree to earlier's terms."

And with that last regard Arthur vanished into the darkness of the vortex and out of sight from Alfred leaving him alone in that intricate library with the fireplace still burning.

**Wow, I just cranked out two chapters on one day. In all honesty I'm becoming a bit obsessive with the story. I feel as though I'm on such a roll with it that I can't stop writing. Sorry if you inboxes are filled with updates of the same story… **

**In any case just like always feedback is greatly appreciated. As an inspiring writer I like to hear if people are enjoying my work or not. Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews so far, they really make my day 3 Thank you so much! **


	11. Bonded in Flames

It was raining the next day. The sky was full in all its menace and grey clouded glory. Thunder rumbled ominously in the distance like an approaching monster while occasional lightning bolts tore the heavens apart at split seconds at a time. The house was mainly darkened save for a small oil lamp on the kitchen counter and the dancing flames from the hearth of the fireplace. Arthur sat on the green arm chair in the corner, sipping daintily at a cup of freshly brewed tea. After another dose of medicine and a good night's rest the wizard was fever free the next morning when he awoke. That fact filled Alfred with relief. Alfred himself sat on the couch, enjoying the warmth of the flames on his perpetually cold skin. Reginald lay in front of him, head on his paws as he too enjoyed the comforting warmth.

Alfred turned his head, looking out the window and following the various rain drops as the streaked down the now sullied window pane. Alfred never liked rain. Even if it did block out the harmful sun the rain always had a horrible habit of making him feel depressed and suffocated by the thickening dark clouds. He turned his head back, sneaking a glance at Arthur as the wizard continued to nurse his tea in his high society fashion.

The silence between them was somewhat comfortable yet more so awkward than anything. The duo hadn't really exchanged many words since the night before. Not to mention Alfred felt ashamed and embarrassed after having a mental break down in front of the older man. How foolish Alfred must have seemed to him.

There was a light clink as Arthur placed his cup on the matching saucer and set the two pieces of porcelain on the tea table next to his chair. He cleared his throat briefly before speaking, "Well Alfred it seems I have been holding you in suspense long enough." He started, uncrossing and re-crossing his legs and folding his hands within his lap. Suspense? What was Arthur talking about? "I agreed to teach you magic yesterday and I intend to keep my promise seeing as how you have agreed to my terms of usage."

That was right. At the tail end of Alfred's outburst Arthur had agreed to introduce the young vampire to the world of sorcery and teach him its boundless insight. To be honest in recollection of the whirlwind of everything that had happened in the past few days the very idea seemed to slip Alfred's mind. "Oh yeah, the magic. I kinda forgot about it in all this drama." He laughed a bit to try and help ease the tension of the room.

"This is no laughing matter, Alfred," Arthur chastised. "I ask that you keep your sense of humor locked up for the next few minutes whilst I explain the very serious matter of the contract." Contract? What kind of contract? Was it just some scroll of paper Alfred had to sign? It couldn't just be 'here sign this paper and you can practice magic'. It definitely had to be something much more. "Do you remember the markings you saw on my back yesterday?" The wizard inquired.

Alfred nodded his head, "Yeah, you have all those little black tattoos on your arms and neck too." The vampire replied.

"Around my waist too, but you didn't see those ones." What other tattoos had Alfred not seen? "The markings you see on my back are the words of the magical contract while the bands around my neck, arms, and waist represent the five elements, air, earth, water, fire, and spirit."

"What do the bands do? Are they important to the contract or are you just making a fashion statement?" With someone like Alfred it was difficult to be serious.

Arthur shot the vampire a warning glare. "No, it has nothing to do with fashion it is a vital part of the contract. In everyone, be they human, vampire, werewolf, or the like, there is the potential to preform magic. The potential magic though is very weak and without awakening it with the contract it eventually disappears the older one gets. This is why it is important to start learning magic from a young age." Alfred could be too far behind; he was nineteen, just barely above the adult level. "The contract heightens that potential and makes it applicable for learning. The bands keep the contract and the flow of magical energy in balance. It also locks the powers to the torso where essentially all aspects and organs that give a person life dwell. It is a threat that if magic is used for the wrong purpose and it goes against the contract the power with slowly destroy you from inside out."

Alfred swallowed thickly. How horribly morbid the reasoning was. So basically it was saying that if he violated the contract the magic inside him would cause him to die a slow and painful death. Wonderful. "This is why I stress the importance and seriousness of the matter. One step out of the line and the magic will not hesitate to break you entirely…. I have seen this happen before and I will tell you it is not something any person, supernatural being or not, should ever experience." And there was the mixed feeling of pain and despair swimming in the storm of Arthur's green eyes. Still Arthur remained undeterred and continued his explanation on the bonding to magic. "In order to fully complete the transformation of the magic inside one's self the person must undergo six ceremonies, one for each band and one for the final contract. I shall warn you that these ceremonies are immensely painful, horribly so that half way through you may even wish to stop, but that is the catch. Once you start the ceremonial process you cannot stop or the imbalance in magic will kill you automatically."

What happened to the glorified version of magic Alfred had read about in all those old story books? Everything Arthur was explaining to him just sounded terrible and almost everything seemed to result in a horrible, painful death. Alfred felt remorse in his decision. What if something went wrong? He didn't want to die and especially not in the violent manners Arthur described. He was afraid, terrified, but then again what was life without risks? Hero's didn't just retreat with their tail tucked between their legs. They faced their destinies with a high held head.

"Now that you have heard and understand the flaws and down falls of learning I will ask you one more time," Arthur's green eyes glowed and seem to pierce Alfred's very soul as his parted his thin lips, he leaned forward and addressed his question. "Are you truly devoted to learning the art of magic despite the fact it is a risk to your life and your very existence?"

With his head held high Alfred gave a brisk nod, "Yes I do."

Arthur leaned back in his seat, his green eyes still intense. "Then it's settled. The first ceremony will take place tonight when the moon is at its highest in the sky." Arthur shifted his weight forward to his feet, swinging his body so that he lifted himself from the green arm chair. "I'll have to spend the rest of the day preparing for the ceremony, and I suggest you do the same. Try to relax and clear your mind." Arthur grabbed his tea cup and went out from Alfred's line of sight to return his tea cup to the wash basin to be taken take of later. After that the Wizard disappeared in the library's vortex and left Alfred alone in the living room with only the crackling of the fire, the drops of the rain, and the thoughts swirling in his head.

~~** _Scarlet Magic _**~~

The air had become strange ominous that night. Though the storm clouds had long since departed the ghost of the rain's chill still clung to everything both inside and outside the house. Alfred had tried desperately all day to try and relax himself, but the thoughts kept buzzing around in his head like a swarm of angry wasps. All the what if's and the maybe's hindered him, but he remained resolute. When Arthur called on him late that night and brought him into the dimly lit library the young vampire swallowed any twinge of fear he had and only did as the wizard instructed him to do.

In front of the slowly burning fireplace Arthur had drawn up a circle of some sort and surrounded the outline of the circle with thick crimson red candles that all mindlessly fluttered and danced in the occasional breeze from a passing body. Alfred removed his shirt and tossed if off to the side so his skin was a blank canvas for the markings of the contract. "The first ceremony is to the binding of fire, this band with go on your left upper arm." Arthur explained as he made Alfred sit down in the middle of the circle.

Arthur grabbed a bowl of the table; gingerly dipping his fingers in what appeared to be ink of the same crimson hue as the candles that surrounded them. Arthur kneeled down next to Alfred, using his index finger to draw little letter-like markings around Alfred's upper arm. Alfred blinked his blue eyes slowly and curiously watched Arthur as he worked. "That's ink, right?"

"Yes, it's ink."

"What does it say?"

"'Here I sign myself to fire; my soul is to its flames.'"

"What language is it?"

"Must you ask so many questions? I am trying to concentrate." Alfred remained quiet after that and settled to just observe Arthur as he continued to work. Within a few more passing minutes Arthur finished with what he was writing and moved to put the bowl of ink back onto the desk so it wouldn't spill in the middle of the ceremony.

Alfred worried his lower lip slightly and watched Arthur with nervous blue eyes, "Can I ask another question?"

"You just did." Arthur replied smartly.

"That one didn't count," Alfred pouted, puffing his cheeks out softly. "Have you ever done this before?" It seemed like asking Arthur that question this far into it wasn't the best thing to do, but Alfred couldn't help, but be curious.

"No, but I have seen it done several times not to mention I've been reading up on it all day."

Alfred's stomach dropped nervously as he swallowed thickly, his mouth suddenly dry. "Oh… okay…" He was probably going to die. Not that Arthur wasn't a great wizard or anything- he had definitely proven himself powerful- but Alfred didn't feel all that comfortable serving as Arthur's first guinea pig. But it was too late now and there was no way Alfred was going to turn back when he had already come this far.

"Just relax, I promise everything will be fine once it's over." Arthur reassured, putting a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "But, like I said earlier, this will be painful. It won't last though; the ceremony is relatively quick so you won't feel it for long."

"Yeah… okay. I can handle this; I'm a hero after all." Alfred said, taking in a few deep calming breaths as he willed his heart to slow down its rapid beat.

"Of course you are." Alfred could just hear the eye roll in the wizard's tone of voice. "Now just relax and let your mind go blank…. That shouldn't be too hard for you." A small smile played on Arthur's lips as he teased the younger man.

"Haha, very funny. My brain functions perfectly thank you." Alfred snapped back sarcastically.

The room went silent after that and tension slowly crept into the room like the shadows that flickered against the wavering fire light. Arthur softly placed his hands on Alfred's bare shoulders, warmth radiating from his fingertip that dug ever so slightly into the vampire's skin. Alfred could hear Arthur's breathing go deep and even and imagined his creamy, pale lids masking his emerald green eyes. The silence was deafening to Alfred's ears and for a few moments he believed that Arthur wasn't going to say anything at all when suddenly the Wizard broke out into a long string of words in a language Alfred failed to understand. It was wonder the older man could go on speaking in such a rapid voice without even breaking to take a breath of much need oxygen. Alfred felt his own throat clench tightly just by merely listening to the other speak.

When was the pain coming? Alfred knew that it would strike his body eventually, but not knowing at what point in time made his heart pound wildly against his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit onto his lower lip, muscles tensing under his skin as he braced himself for what was imminent. But oddly enough the pain never came. He felt the same way he had felt before the ceremony even started save for the slight pain of Arthur's fingers digging into his shoulder.

Everything went silent again and Arthur stopped his rant of unknown words. What was happening? Had something gone wrong? Maybe the ceremony didn't work. Maybe Arthur had done it wrong; after all he said it was his first time performing it. "Brace yourself…" Arthur breathed out in a voice just barely above a whisper.

"Wha…?" Was all Alfred was able to say before the circle began glowing a furious shade of red so brightly that Alfred had to screw his sensitive eyes shut to protect his retinas from the blinding light. And then it happened. An intense burning sensation blasted up from his arm and through his body as it was setting every single vein in his body ablaze in its path. His mouth fell open in a silent cry of agony before he collapsed forward onto the floor, squirming and writhing against the pain boiling just under the surface of his skin. He could barely breathe it hurt so badly. It felt as if he was on the surface of the sun and he was just slowly melting away in the heat.

He wasn't sure how long he was lying there, but with the horrible sensation ripping across his nerve endings it felt as if he was writhing there on the floor for an eternity and over. By the time the searing pain ebbed away Alfred was dripping in sweat and his chest was heaving in attempts to regain his lost breath. He hacked violently for a few moments, curling in on himself before he rolled onto his back and weakly stared at the ceiling. Arthur appeared into his line of sight, kneeling over him so that the wizard's emerald tear drop earrings brushed against his face. "You… you weren't… kidding… when you… said it… would be… painful…" Alfred barely managed to get out in between his gasping breaths.

"I warned you." Arthur said as he leaned over Alfred, taking his left arm and examining it closely. "The ceremony was a success; take a look." Alfred used what little strength he had left to turn his head and look at the arm Arthur was gingerly holding within his pale, elegant hands. The red ink that had sullied his skin was now jet black and from the looks of it the markings would continue to sully his skin for many years to come.

"…Cool… never had a tattoo before…" Alfred smiled weakly before his head lulled back and the exhaustion of the ceremony took him over and drug him down into the darkened abyss of sleep.


	12. Bonded in Waves

Alfred must have somehow made it back to his bed in the guest bedroom for that's where he woke up the next morning. His head was pounding like a hammer on a nail; it nearly felt like one nasty hangover. But this wasn't a hangover from alcohol, this was a magic hangover and if Alfred's opinion it was the worse of the two. His entire body ached from his the tips of his toes to the top of his head while the area around his arm where the fire contract now was stung something fierce. Upon his attempt to sit up Alfred saw that the mark had been bandaged up for the time being while the skin outlining the bandages was red and somewhat swollen. What a party last night had been.

"I see you're finally awake, but after last night I'm not surprised you've been unconscious for this long." Alfred turned his head to see Arthur standing in the doorway, Reginald faithfully at his side.

"How long have I been out for?" Alfred inquired curiously, pushing a hand though his disheveled dark blonde hair.

"Most of the day, it's almost two o' clock." Arthur explained.

Alfred couldn't believe how late it was. In his skepticism he grabbed his pocket watch off the bedside table, clicking it open to discover Arthur wasn't lying about the time. Alfred closed the watch and flopped back down into the bed, groaning and layering his forearm over his stinging eyes. "Shit… I'm still hurting all over… is that next ceremony tonight?"

"Yes it is, the ceremonies must be preformed one after another. But this one isn't quite the same as the other one; it doesn't give you that burning sensation you felt last night."

Alfred moved his arm, looking up at Arthur hopefully, "So this one doesn't hurt as bad?"

Arthur bit his lower lip, looking away from Alfred's hopeful sky blue eyes and shifting his meager weight to the other foot. "Well it's… it's not really… well…" Arthur was struggling to find a way to sugar coat it, but it was obvious that that was an impossibility.

Alfred groaned again, putting his arm over his eyes. "It's still really painful, isn't it?"

Arthur nodded his head, "Yes it still is, but it's not painful in the same sense."

The wizard seemed reluctant to tell Alfred anything else and merely told the younger man that he would find out exactly what he meant soon enough. And so Arthur went off in solitude to prepare himself for the ceremony while Alfred went off to wrestle with his thoughts. There wasn't much for him to do seeing as how reading didn't really suit his fancy and knitting like Arthur did was far to girly for his tastes. He was weak and still exhausted from last night's ceremony, but he knew if had a drink he would feel a lot better and maybe even be more so prepared for the upcoming ceremony.

So off he went in the woods, stalking through the shadows of the trees as silently as a wood mouse in search of something to feed off of. He sniffed the air, searching for the scent of something like a deer, but nothing of the sort was carried on the wind. There was scent however, just not one of any animal. When Alfred lifted his nose to the air again and took a whiff the scent that came back to him was definitely human. Alfred wasn't desperate enough to drink human blood today, so he would merely linger in the shadows until they passed and Alfred could go back to looking for a deer.

He made himself comfortable in the crook of some winding roots to wait for the men to pass, mindlessly tracing circles in the dirt covered ground with a twig. "How's everything going where you are?" Alfred picked up on one of the men saying.

"Pretty good, at least the village is finally starting to recover from that shadow hound attack. I'm almost done repairing the roof of my house." Oh, so these men were from the village that Alfred and Arthur had saved just a few short days ago.

"That's good to hear. My house was mostly okay, but one of the windows was knocked out. I'm still waiting for a new window to come in."

"Be thankful that it's the warm season otherwise your poor family would freeze."

"Yeah definitely." Boring, idle conversation. Nothing interesting here. Alfred was about to tune out their little conversation when something one of them said caught his interest like a fish on a hook. "So did you hear about the big news?" Alfred perked his ears, curious about what could be so important in such a small village.

"No what?" The other man replied curiously.

"You know that famous priest, the one who performs all the exorcisms and vampire slayings?"

Alfred's breath hitched softly in the back of his throat. They couldn't be talking about the same famous priest that instantly popped into Alfred's mind. There were a thousand famous priests in the world. What were the chances of the two being the same? "You mean Father Braginski?"

"Yeah that's the one." Oh… of course. Why did the universe have to hate Alfred so very, very much? "So anyway, I heard that he's making away across the country and he's going to stop at villages offering help and blessings even help with supernatural problems too." Alfred stomach twisted and his throat felt tight. He protectively wrapped his arms around his knees and hugged them close to his chest as if he was trying to keep out the word from his little bubble.

"Do you think he'll come to this village?" The man asked in astonishment.

"I hope so! Maybe then finally all these supernatural attacks wills stop happening." Alfred screwed his eyes shut and did his best t try and block the men out. He waited quietly in the crook of that old oak tree until the men disappeared in the distance along with the sound of their conversation.

This couldn't happen. It just couldn't. Alfred buried his face in his knees, breathing in deep calming breaths lest he loose himself like he did a few nights ago. If what those men talked about actually did happen what would he do? Alfred had promised Arthur that he wouldn't use his newfound magical abilities bar revenge against the man who slandered him so violently. It was something that was much easier said than done.

Suddenly, carried on the breeze, the scent of deer filled Alfred's nose. The sighed heavily as he hauled himself art from between the tree roots; dusting off his pants as he did so. There was no use hindering himself with the thought of events that may not even occur; not when there was fresh food to be had. Alfred went back to lurking through the shadows as he followed the scent that would ultimately lead him to dinner.

~~** Scarlet Magic **~~

It was sunset by the time Alfred returned to the house- his slight thirst completely quenched and his strength returned- where Arthur was outside setting up next to the small river that ran alongside the property. Reginald was coming out of the house, a basket clenching within his jaws and appeared to be filled with candles of a royal blue hue. Alfred casually stuck his hands in his pockets and sauntered his way over to the wizard.

"So… I'm guessing tonight's ceremony is about water, right?" It really didn't take a genius to figure that one out.

"Well it seems you detective skills are quite sharp." Arthur replied back in a somewhat sarcastic tone as he accepted the basket of candles from Reginald and began setting them up along the circle.

Alfred sucked his cheeks in so his lips puffed out as he looked to the ground and gently kicked a small pebble that sat nearby. He wondered, what would be the consequence if he used his magic for the revenge he had originally sought to use the art for? Arthur had thoroughly stressed that it wasn't a good idea- that much was apparent- but that exactly about it could be so horrible? Alfred felt bad about asking, but still curiosity got the best of him and it was exactly curiosity that killed the cat. "Hey Artie?"

"I'm not going to respond to that. If you'd like to talk me address me by my proper name." He corrected, putting down one of the candles and drawing a marking in the dirt near its base.

"Okay… Arthur," Alfred stressed the correct way of saying the name which only earned him an eye roll from the man in which it was given to. "What uh… what exactly happens if someone uses their magic for something bad…?"

Arthur stopped what he was doing, hesitating for a few moments before he finished up putting one more candle down, quickly scrawling another symbol near its base. He got up from his kneeling position, groaning softly at the stiffness in his joints before he stood straight and looked at Alfred, his green eyes smoldering with intensity. "You're just far to curious for your own good aren't you? It seems as if someone like you is the type that ends up learning the hard way. The kind of person who puts his hand on the stove without thinking of the possibility that it could burn. Magic is a living thing, Alfred, wizards just merely control it, but no living thing can be controlled to perfection. The magic knows what you're doing with it and as such if you do something that it doesn't like it will break you. You seem like a nice lad, but you're not the sharpest tool in the shed. I'd hate to see you end up deranged and senile before your time just because you want something as trivial as revenge."

It seemed like every time Alfred brought up the subject all Arthur did was tell him the same thing, that he wasn't bright and that the magic would break him if misused. There was something else behind it, but no matter how much Alfred prompted him Arthur wouldn't break out of that protective shell he seemed to build up around himself. "… There's more to it, I know there is. You may say I'm stupid and all that stuff, but I'm smart enough that there's something going on in that mind of yours. I don't know what it is, but I know it's definitely something."

Arthur burned a hole through Alfred's skull with those smoldering eyes of his before he turned away from Alfred, knuckles clenching to white at his sides. "And why is it any of your business?" He replied back, voice as sharp as a blade. "You have got the most oblivious person I have ever met. Can't you realize that it's a sensitive subject for me and it's something I rather not discuss?"

Suddenly a low growl rumbled next to where Alfred stood and he looked down to see Reginald at his side, glaring up at him angrily. "What did I tell you? Don't ask him." The dog hissed out under his breath. Alfred quickly remembered the dogs warning and for the safety of his special parts he gave up trying to provoke Arthur from his shell.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so annoying but… you're just a mystery to me. There's something about you that I just can't figure out and it bothers me…"

"… I think it's best we leave it that way." And with that last statement Arthur returned to his work choosing to completely ignore Alfred until the evening came and the next ceremony took place.

~~** Scarlet Magic **~~

The moon was high in the sky when Arthur came and retrieved Alfred and led him outside to where he had drawn the circle and set up the candles that were now flickering and dancing in the cool night time breeze. There was a comforting factor about the darkness of the night to Alfred since his kind thrived in the darkness. Hopefully the gentle feeling of the breeze on his skin would help aid him through the ceremony.

It went as it had the first time. Arthur once again gingerly dipped his fingers into a bowl of royal blue ink and wrote the symbols around Alfred's right upper arm this time explaining that it said 'Here I sign myself to water; my soul is to its waves.' Alfred sat in the middle of the circle once again and waited anxiously as Arthur's hand touched his bare shoulders. The words of the unknown language rolled of the wizards tongue like rain on a window pane before it was silent and Alfred screwed his eyes shut as he braced himself for what he knew would come next.

The circle burst into an explosion of blue light and following soon after Alfred found himself engulfed by the pain that followed. Arthur wasn't kidding when he had told Alfred it was a much different kind of pain for this ceremony. His skin didn't burn and his veins didn't feel like they had been caught in the blaze, but his breath was taken from him. It felt as if he had been plunged into the icy cold water of the sea making his skin tingle with millions of pins and needles. It felt as if those same freezing waters were seeping into his insides; filling his lungs and stealing away his breath. His chest tightened and squeezed as he desperately gasped in attempts to regain even just one small gasp of much needed oxygen. He clutched at his throat, hugged his chest as it continued to tighten to the point where he felt as if he would burst.

And soon the pain melted away and little by little Alfred's breath returned, his chest heaving as he gulped down lung-fulls of oxygen. He didn't have the chance to speak with Arthur after the pain had faded away. Everything around him just swirled together into one giant blur of shadowed colors. Darkness crept in into the corners of his vision and before long it consumed and once again pulled him down into the dark clutches of his unconscious mind.


	13. Bonded in Stone

Déjà vu settled over Alfred as the bath of morning sunlight crept in through the windows, engulfing him and forcing his eyes to crack open. It was the same as yesterday. He head felt like there was someone inside just drilling away at his brain. His arm stung and upon further inspection found that it was also bandaged up and was swollen and red along the outer edges. His chest ached horribly as if he still felt the effect of the water contract's magic straining in his lungs. He pushed his dark blonde bangs from his eyes as he tried to make sense of the bright morning world around him.

Shining in a stream of sunlight was Alfred's pocket watch on the nightstand inviting him to come and check just how late he was unconscious today. Alfred grasped its cool metal surface and clicked it open; examining the elegant roman numerals around the clock's face until he realized that the hands told him it was once again two o'clock in the afternoon. The young vampire groaned loudly as he flopped back onto the bed, closing his eyes and clutching his precious watch against his aching chest. Two ceremonies down and four to go. At first six didn't seem like that big of a number- at least it wasn't ten or something- but the more Alfred experience the pain the ceremonies inflicted the more he felt like curling up and just forgetting about them.

_ 'Once you start the ceremonial process you cannot stop or the imbalance in magic will kill you automatically.'_

Arthur's warning echoed ominously in Alfred's mind. Alfred of course didn't want to die, but with the way the pain consumed him it almost felt as if he was each and every night. But this was also no time to whine about it. Alfred lifted his hand and looked at the picture of his beautiful mother smiling at him forever frozen in time. Alfred could just hear her scolding him for even considering giving up on this, 'I didn't raise you to give up so easily. You're my little hero, Alfred, and I know you can do anything if you just set your mind on it.' She'd say. The young vampire smiled to himself and once again clutched the watch to his chest, hovering over the place where his heart resided. "Don't worry Ma… I'm not gonna give up so easily…" He muttered sleepily as he felt his weakened state start pulling him down into the realm of sleep once more.

He was fading in out of consciousness when a few light knocks echoed from the door to his room. He jerked up a little as he was startled by the noise- instantly groaning at the way his muscles protested against the movement- "Yeah?" He called to who he knew would be on the other side.

Of course the door cracked up and there was Arthur poking his little gold blonde head in, Reginald faithfully behind him. "Good morning, Alfred." He greeted upon seeing Alfred attempting to sit up in bed. Alfred only grunted in response as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Well Afternoon is more like it." He softly chuckled to himself since there really wasn't anyone else who would laugh at his humor. "How are you doing?"

"I still feel like there's water in my lungs." Alfred replied, rubbing at his sore chest and giving a cough was if would help relieve the sloshy feeling the seemed to remain there.

"Yes, well the feelings will linger for a while, but it will all be worth it in the end. I promise."

Alfred leaned back against the head board of the bed, stretching his arms over his head as he tried to will away the ache embedded in his poor muscles. "So let me guess, tonight's ceremony is just as painful as the other two, right?"

Arthur worried his lower lip for a brief moment, green eyes darting off to the side. "I'm afraid so…" Alfred groaned, letting his head fall back onto the head board with a solid _thunk_. "Don't you start that awful groaning. You agreed to this and I warned you it would be painful, but you still said you could handle it." Arthur huffed, folding his arms over his chest and turning away from Alfred. "At least you're old enough to handle it. I was only ten years old when I underwent these ceremonies."

Ten years old? Alfred was nine years older than that and these ceremonies were practically breaking him already, yet Arthur went through the same thing when he was nothing more than a child. What that must have been like; Alfred couldn't even imagine. "Hey Arthur, how old are you?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Twenty three," That was a shock. With the way Arthur acted and by the way he dressed Alfred thought he would have been at least somewhere in his thirties yet he was only a few years older than the young vampire himself. "To save you the brain power you so desperately need to conserve, that means I've been studying magic for thirteen years."

Alfred sent an unamused pout over in Arthur's direction, "I have enough brain power, thank you very much." He huffed as he folded his own arms over his broad chest.

"I'd beg to differ," Arthur replied with a satisfied smirk. "Now I have to go prepare for the ceremony again, why don't you read a book or something productive? You can peruse through the library if you wish. There are hundreds of books in there, I'm sure you'll find something of interest in there." Arthur said before he disappeared behind the threshold of the door; Reginald close behind. "I'll unlock the door for you. Just don't ruin anything or I may have to hit you with that silver cane of mine."

As Arthur vanished into the hallway Alfred childishly stuck his tongue out at the wizard when he was sure he couldn't see him. Why did Arthur always have to question his intelligence? Alfred was plenty smart even if he didn't always show it. Unsatisfied and antsy with just sitting around Alfred hauled his sore body out of bed, putting his watch in the pocket of his pants as he made his way for the door. Already Arthur was nowhere in sight, but the door to the library was ajar letting Alfred know it was open for him to go through. Reading had never been one of Alfred's favorite things to do, but it was better than staring mindlessly at the cracks in ceiling.

By this point in time Alfred had learned to walk into the vortex with his eyes closed that way his sensitive retinas weren't blown away by the harsh light once he had reached the library. Once he arrived and his eyes had adjusted correctly the young vampire wandered around aimlessly. He shuffled about with his hand folded behind his back as he gazed around at the many different objects gracing the library's walls and selves.

Above each shelf was a gold plate that told what category the books in the confines were about while each shelf had its own plate that described a sub category. It was apparent to Alfred that Arthur was extremely anal about his organization. The name plates had practically anything you could think of on them. The categories stretched from ones about spells and potions to ones about plants and wildlife to ones about science and history to just plain fiction. Alfred was certain that no library in the world had as many books covering so many topics as Arthur's.

As Alfred scanned the many different shelves he picked out a magic book or two to get a feel for what exactly it was he'd be learning once the ceremonies were complete. A lot of them involved a bunch of intricate formulas and words that Alfred couldn't understand and some of them were even written in different language. Upon further inspection though Alfred discovered that said language was the same one as the language featured on his new tattoos. The young vampire remembered questioning Arthur about it the first night of the ceremonies, but the wizard never answered his inquiry. It gave him a feeling though if this language was used so frequently in magic he'd be learning it as well in a matter of days times.

Alfred was quickly growing weary of just browsing through Arthur's massive collection of books. The paper bound objects just didn't hold the same appeal to Alfred as they did to Arthur. The vampire had moved to examining around Arthur's desk, looking at the various papers that were strewn about it. Most of them were just notes on this spell or that potion; nothing of real interest. Alfred had taken a seat down in Arthur's chair to rest his weakened body, picking up a pen and fiddling with it mindlessly to help pass the time. This place was so boring. At least when Alfred was traveling he got to see many different places and meet many different people, but here it was the same thing and there was only Arthur. Not that Alfred didn't like Arthur or anything (though the wizard did get on his nerves at times) but Alfred had a sense of adventure that wasn't really being filled by just shuffling about a library.

Suddenly, in Alfred's swirling stream of thoughts, the pen he was playing with flew from his hands and landed somewhere in front of a nearby shelf. Quite frankly with the way Alfred's muscles and bones all groaned with aches he didn't really feel like getting up to retrieve it, but with a bit of mental convincing and will power he hauled himself out of the comfy desk chair and lumbered over to the place where the pen now lay. As he leaned over to pick it up Alfred's eyes glanced over the shelf and he noticed something, something very peculiar. The books on the bottom shelf of that particular bookshelf were fake; it was nothing more than a wooden panel constructed and painted in such a way that it made it seems something was there that wasn't. The fallen pen was all, but forgotten as Alfred's curiosity got the best of him. He ran his finger tips along the edge of the panel in search of a crook that would release it. Soon his fingers brushed against said crook and he pulled the panel free with little difficulty.

Inside this panel was… yet another panel. How anticlimactic. It was only a wooden panel that had a small golden key hole near the bottom of it. At least the lock indicated that there would be something worth waiting for behind it. Alfred reached in his pocket for his watch, removing the key that wound the watch to use it like a lock pick. He shoved the small metal rod into the key hole and jiggled it a little, hoping that the lock was normal and not one of those magic induced ones that Arthur tended to use. After a few minutes if picking the lock the little golden thing clicked letting Alfred know he was successful in his task.

Alfred opened the hatch and was stunned to find… more books. It seemed as if everything around here was built around anticlimactic endings. Alfred was about to close the hatch back up, but then it occurred to him. If these books were worthy of being hidden away from the eyes of strangers there had to be something special hidden within their old, worn pages. Curiosity once again grasped the vampire's heart and held him captive in its clutches as he reached and grabbed the book furthest to the right. The book was a deep shade of forest green with the words 'Diary' written in curvy letters that dipped and curved in an elegant shade of gold. Arthur's favorite color scheme. And that's when he realized that he had hit the jackpot. Why would there ever be a need to ask Arthur about the past he refused to reveal when Alfred could read about it?

He was about to crack open the book's pages when a twinge picked at his heart. Despite his curiosity he felt guilty. These were Arthur's personal thoughts, feelings, and stories. It felt wrong to just go rummaging through all those things when Arthur clearly didn't want them being rummaged through. Alfred chewed his cheek in thought as he mulled over what he should do…. One little page couldn't hurt. He leafed through to a random page and read its contents; eyes darting back and forth as any minute he expected Arthur to burst through the door and catch him.

_ February 28__th__, 18—_

_ Well… Alfred is gone. That's it plain in simple. He is gone and he will never be back, at least not in the way I remember him. The appeal of power was just much too tempting to him and in the end it brought him to his ruin. I am not sure where he ran off to, but all I know is that he will never again be coming to this house. He is no longer sane. The magic has destroyed him. _

_ Master is in ruins as am I, but when I am near him I try to keep my composure lest I make him even more upset. His illness has struck again and he is bed ridden with a horrid fever. I'm using all the power and knowledge I have to help keep him stabilized, but I am afraid that my healing remedies won't be enough to help him this time. _

_ I just don't know what to do. My heart his aching and I feel as if misfortune is slowly eating away at me. Suddenly these marks on my skin a burning like poison and they feel like a curse more so than a blessing. My one in only brother is no gone from my life forever and I feel as if it will soon be the same for my master. Soon I will be alone in this world, alone in this cottage, alone in this vast library, forced to solely bear the burden of everything that has happened. I am afraid that is something my frail heart will not be able to handle. _

_ But like master always used to say keep a stiff upper lip. Still just because my upper lip may be stiff does not mean behind it I am not breaking down. I fear the end is nearing. This wonderful dream that I have stumbled into is shattering to bits around me and there is nothing I can do to save it. And so the world moves on while I alone stay still. _

_ Arthur Kirkland_

Alfred just sat there. He just sat there and stared for what could have been minutes and what could have been hours. The single page he had read suddenly brought a world of pure unsullied guilt crashing down upon his head. This… this is what Arthur had been so reluctant to tell him about. Alfred, Arthur's former brother, must have disobeyed the magic contract from what Alfred could tell. The stress of it all hindered his master's health and forced him into the grave. Of the exact details of which everything happened Alfred wasn't sure, but all he knew is that there was a lot more to Arthur's life than he had originally believed.

"What are you doing?" A voice shouted at him.

Alfred flinched violently, making his muscles groan with soreness, as he scrambled to make everything thing look right again. "N-no! I mean-! I wasn't-! I-it's not what it looks like!" Shit, shit, shit… Alfred screamed in his head. Luckily when Alfred turned his head to look at the intruder it wasn't Arthur, but Reginald- and only Reginald- who stood before him.

The Border collie bound up to Alfred glaring at him angrily, "Just what in hell's name do you think you're doing? Those are the master's private journals!"

"I-I'm sorry! I mean, I-! I dropped a pen a-and saw that the shelf was fake and-!"

The sound of Reginald's low growling stopped his rambling apology. "You're lucky I'm not the master or he would have kicked you out into the woods. Put them back quickly before he comes." The dog barked out a warning. Alfred obeyed, putting the book back and shutting the shelf then putting the fake book panel over it. "You must be daft and shameless. How dare you just go through someone's private journals!" Alfred kept his eyes down cast the fiery glare of the dog's eyes. "How many did you read?" The dog demanded.

"I only read the one page…" He admitted guiltily.

"For your sake I hope that's all you read…. You're a disgrace. I thought for sure you had more respect for others than that. How would you feel if someone just decided to read your inner most thoughts?" Alfred didn't say anything. He never took scoldings very well seeing as how it wasn't often his mother punished him as a child.

It was quite and the silence felt deafening on Alfred's ears. There was nothing he could say to justify himself seeing as how he was obviously one hundred percent guilty of his actions. It seemed as if Reginald had nothing more to say so he simply continued to send his disapproving full force upon Alfred's head. But Alfred deserved it and he understood that. "Hey… Reginald…?" He finally dared. The dog hummed roughly to let him know he was listening. "This guy that Arthur keeps saying was broken by magic… it was his brother, the other Alfred… right?"

Reginald didn't respond at first; deciding whether or not he should answer that question, "… Yes… yes it was. But you are to act like you have no idea of that factor, are we clear?" Alfred nodded his head in understanding. "Good… what an awful child you are. I should bite you for that." Reginald muttered angrily as Alfred got up and the dog corralled him out the door of the library. He was clearly not welcome for the rest of the day.

~~** Scarlet Magic **~~

The rest of the day went uneventfully. When the moon had risen to its full height in the sky Alfred was dragged out into the middle where the same ritual spot was set up only this time accented in green. Arthur drew his little marks around the right side of Alfred's waist claiming that the whole circle would be completed in the next night's ceremony. Every went exactly the same with Arthur spewing out the words of his unknown language. When the circle began to glow after Arthur's speech, Alfred braced himself, preparing for the worst.

Within a few moments he was overcome with the pain and it brought him to the ground. He grunted and groaned and grit his teeth s hard he was afraid they would crack. This was unlike the ceremonies with water and fire, but it was still just as awful. Alfred felt as if he had been stuck under piles of earth and slabs of stone. He could feel the dirt pressing on his skin and stinging his eyes; he could taste its earthy flavor on his tongue. It felt like he was being crushed to death. Every bone in his body ached and he could nearly feel them all slowly cracking under the pressure. He was breaking. He gasped for breath as the force on his body pressed into the organs and stole him of any air that was left in them. He screwed his eyes shut and tried not to focus on the pain as it slowly crushed him. Just before the point where he felt all his bones would break the pain ebbed away and left his entire body throbbing with the remnants of pain.

He lay there in the dirt, chest heaving as the stress on his lungs subsided, the fringe of his bangs plastered to his face and blocking his steadily closing eyes. Arthur kneeled down next to him, inspecting the young vampire's new markings to make sure everything had worked. "Artie…?" He muttered weakly.

Arthur turned his gaze towards his reaching over and brushing his bangs from his face so he could look him in the eyes. "Yes?"

Alfred drew in a few shuttering breaths as he felt the darkness creeping into his vision just like before, "I… I'm… sorry…" He apologized weakly before the exhaustion took him and drug him down for the third time that week.

**Sad;fklsdfjaskldjf! I got fan art! *squee* I nice person on DA :darkmoonsigel: made me a pretty drawing of Artie… with his shirt of *more squeezing* here's the link, just get rid of the spaces! **

**http: /jay 1892. Deviant art. Com /#/ d3884gr **


	14. Nightmares and Daydreams

When Alfred opened his eyes again he had expected to the see the grainy and cracked ceiling of Arthur's painfully small cottage that had become so familiar, but when he gazed up at the ceiling what he saw was familiar, but not in the recent sense. This grainy ceiling was the one above his room in his childhood home across the sea. When he looked around the walls were the same shade of sky blue and were still covered in pictures and pieces of writing while the floor was covered in abandoned clothes and interesting treasures Alfred had collected over the years. Everything was exactly the same down to the geode that sat freshly cracked open on his night stand.

It was night time and it looked as if the sun was still a few hours away from rising. Alfred had been asleep for only an hour since his mother had demanded he stop rough housing with the neighbor's dog and get his little butt into bed. This was back when he had still lived on a normal nocturnal schedule. Usually Alfred felt safe in protected within the walls of his little haven, but tonight every single shadow held a menacing aura within their dark depths. The house creaked and moaned against the strong gusts that shook the trees just outside his window. Alfred gripped his bed sheets tighter, pulling them up to cover his mouth and nose so that only his darting eyes weren't under its expanses. Something about this night was not right.

There was a creak of the floor boards and the sound of a light scuffle coming from the other room. Undoubtedly his mother was still awake busy rearranging something, cooking, or cleaning. It wasn't unusual for her to be up into the early hours of the morning when most vampires would be sleeping for she said she was much too busy to sleep at a normal schedule. Alfred turned onto his side, still wrapped up in his sheets and looking at the geode on his nightstand; is glimmer crystal surface shinned softly in the dull moonlight streaming through his window.  
Suddenly there the telltale creak of the front door opening followed by the heavy sound of boots on the old wooden floor. Alfred curled around himself; bringing his knees to his chest and curling his cold toes close to his feet. He could hear his mother's soft yet shrill tone coming muffled through his door along with the lower sound of what must have been the voice of a man. Alfred's heart clenched in his chest; fear creeping into his body. Who was that? It could have been one of the many guests Alfred and his mother had enter their home, it could've been his mysteriously absent father, heck it could've been Father Christmas and he wouldn't have known.

Worried for his dear mother's safety Alfred got up from bed taking the sheets with him. He wrapped it around his shoulders and closed it tightly over his chest. Dressed like a babe on his christening, Alfred moved towards the door to wrap his short fingers around the knob and turn it slowly as if one false move would cause the world to fall out from under him. He opened the door slowly so the hinges would groan in protest and he tiptoed down the hallway where the voice steadily grew louder.

"-lease, this has nothing to do with him. He's a good child; he's nothing like his father." That was his mother's voice sounding so desperate and pleading. Alfred stopped walking and merely listened; shrugging his sheet tighter of his small shoulders. His father? He'd never known his father. His mother never mentioned anything about him even when he asked.

"As sure as I am of that, we cannot be too careful." That voice. Alfred was unsure of whom it belonged to, but either way it sent an all too unnatural chill running up and down his spine. It was sickeningly sweet like molasses, but as cold as the ice that formed on windows during a winter morning. "It is in the human society's best interest if we just eliminate the problem before it becomes something out of hand."

"But there's nothing wrong with him! He's a good boy! He barely ever feeds for anything, but survival and if he does feed it's only on animals never humans!" His mother hissed softly. Him. She was talking about him. What had he done that he needed to be defended?  
Alfred was scared, very scared, but he was hero and he was going to protect his dear mother. He stepped forward into the hallway enough so that he was just barely visible to his mother and the others, "Mom…?" He called softly, just enough to get her attention.

Her head whipped around, he could tell her eyes were blood shot despite the fact he was far away and without his new glasses. Her hair looked disheveled and her expression was frantic. "Alfred… go back to be sweetie, mama is busy."

Alfred glanced over at the man standing in the doorway of their house. He was tall and strongly built like a mountain with broad shoulders and thick limbs. He was dressed in all black save for the small white band under his collar and the silver cross around his neck giving away that this man was a priest. Alfred gazed up at the man's face. His hair was of the palest shade of blonde. His eyes were violet, but… they had nothing in them. No light, no gleam, no nothing. All that was there was the cloudiness of a storm raging within them. Although his eyes seemed hollow and menacing there was a small curled up on his pale lips, but Alfred knew that it was no ordinary smile.

The man glanced over at Alfred and smiled, his violet eyes scrunching slightly under the lift of his cheeks. "What a cute boy you have. Mrs. Jones. It's a shame about what's going to happen to him though." Alfred heart began to race. What was going to happen to him?  
His mother seemed to lose it, "No! I won't let you hurt him! There's nothing dangerous about him!" She screamed angrily, her blue eyes wild.

"We can't take that chance." The man replied.

"No! I won't let you touch him! You'll have to kill me first!" She shouted with a fierce determination as she stuck herself between the man and Alfred.

"That can be arranged." His voice echoed ominously, the sickening smile grew wider still and the whole world exploded into a fierce color of scarlet. Everything from there was drenched in red. So much red. The world had no color save for that sickening crimson that would not come clean no matter how many times he tried to blink it away. What was he to do? He was young, so innocent, so inexperienced and there was nothing he could do to help anyone not even himself. And so he lay there screaming while he screwed his eyes shut and tried to block out that red, red world.

"It will break you…. One step out of line and it's all over…." Alfred knew that voice, that now familiar, accented voice. His eyes flew open and suddenly everything from his childhood home had melted away and only white was left. It was endless, going as far as Alfred's eyes could see. "… You don't take it seriously… I don't even know why I'm bothering… you'll only end up like my brother anyway…"

Alfred's head whipped around, trying to find sight of something, anything that would stop his mind from exploding from the endless world of white. "Arthur! Arthur where are you!" He had to be here. If Alfred could hear him he had to be able to see him too…. He found him, but with the state the wizard was in he would have rather been forced to stare at the depths of the blinding white world. He there, no crimson beneath him, but his body was mangled. His eyes were lifeless, nothing but orbs of a single pale green that held none of their glorious former shimmer. His hair was disheveled, his clothes torn, bruises and lacerations scared his body yet there was no blood. The only thing Alfred could see where two rough teeth marks on his slender, elegant neck…. The world turned red again and Alfred continued to scream as he fell away while everything he knew was ripped from him.

Alfred woke up screaming this time to reality and the familiar grainy and cracked ceiling of Arthur's little cottage in the middle of the woods. He jolted upright in bed, his chest heaving for breath, and the sheets around him completely drenched in sweat. His head swiveled around violently, his blue eyes wild and wide as he half expected to find Father Braginski standing at his doorway with that sickening and sweet smile and those lightless eyes.

The only thing that met Alfred's eyes was the darkness of the early morning hours. The house was silent save for the sound of a gentle breeze ruffling the many trees and the nearby river babbling away. Alfred tried to steady his erratic, shallow breaths as he realized that he was completely safe and alone. Or so he thought. There was a rather loud knock at his door, "Alfred…? Alfred, are you alright?" It was Arthur's voice; his tone somewhat panicked. "I heard screaming…" The door opened and Arthur poked his head inside to inspect what was going on. Upon seeing Alfred up in bed, trembling and looking at him with wide, scared eyes he let himself in, "Dear lord, what on earth happened to you?"  
Alfred ran a hand through his dark blonde hair, swiping his plastered bangs from where they were sticking to his forehead. "S-sorry I… I-I just…" he was so shaken by the dream that he couldn't even talk. His hands trembled and his shoulder quaked and no matter how hard he tried he just could shake off the feeling the dream had left him with. So much remorse, so much regret, so much fear and dread.

Arthur's thick brows furrowed and with hesitance in his steps he moves further into the room. His hair was disheveled with sleep and his was still in his nightwear of cotton pants and a matching button down shirt. "It's alright, Alfred just…" He bit his lower lip softly, unsure of how to calm down a frightened vampire especially when he wasn't one hundred percent sure as to what the cause of Alfred's frazzled state was. He went with the obvious, "Come now… it was only a dream…"

It didn't seem to calm Alfred down. He was still as shaken as before at the realness of the dream. In the first part everything had been exactly the same as the night his mother had been killed down to every last detail like the geode on the nightstand. And though the scene with Arthur was clearly not reality since he stood still alive and pumping with fresh blood, the cold paleness of death he saw in the wizard's eyes felt horribly real. "I-I'm sorry, I-I… oh man it was just… so… r-real…" The wizard once again worried his lower lip; still unsure as to what course of action he should take. "Yes well… sometimes dreams are just like that. But there's no need to fret, Alfred, it wasn't real." Alfred remained unconvinced and looked so horribly pathetic sitting there as curled in on himself and his broad shoulders trembling with the lingering presence of his nightmare. He felt a light blush bubble up to the surface of his cheeks. It didn't seem like the young vampire was falling back asleep anytime soon at least not alone in this dark room. "Alfred… if uh… if you'd like I uh… I'll sit with you u-until you fall asleep that is." Arthur offered; arms crossed over his slender chest as he tried to will away that redness showing on his face.

Alfred looked up at the wizard with glistening blue eyes; resembling a kicked puppy more so than a full grown man. "R-Really…? You'd do that…?" Arthur nodded his head. He pulled up the chair from the corner of the room, setting it near the headboard of Alfred's bed. The younger man settled down again, burying the side of his face into the comfort of the pillow. He curled himself up in the sheets finding the night air too cold for his sweat covered skin. With a small grunt to his aching joints Arthur sat down in the chair and glanced sideways at Alfred as he settled.

"…I don't suppose you'd like to talk about it, would you?" Arthur asked as he crossed one of his legs over the other.

The younger blonde gave his shoulders a small shrug. "I dunno… it was just…" He turned his blue eyed gaze away from Arthur's, worrying his lower lip slightly. "It just wasn't pleasant…" Ever since Alfred had overheard a few men talking about Father Braginski making his rounds about the country the young vampire had felt anxious and on edge. What if he made his rounds here? Sure Arthur's cottage was in the middle of the woods where he most likely would not visit, but Alfred was paranoid.  
Arthur pressed his lips together softly, his thick brows furrowing slightly, "Well with the way you screamed I didn't think that it was…" It had darn right scared the older man half to death.

"Sorry 'bout that…" Alfred said guiltily as he played at a wrinkle in the sheets.

"It's no trouble…" Arthur reassured knowing that he had his fair share of nights when he woke screaming at the memories he couldn't erase.

The room was silent again. The only sounds were those of the wind outside and the gentle deep breaths of both occupants of the room. Arthur had to resist the urge to shift and squirm at the un-comfortableness of the quiet. Alfred continued to play with the wrinkle in the sheet, unsure of what he was to say. He gave it some moments of thought, "… I… I dreamt about the night my mom died…" Arthur perked a little upon hearing Alfred speak. The wizard's mouth formed a small 'o'. "Yeah…." He Alfred said softly. "And uh… I dreamt that I…" He wasn't sure if he should tell Arthur about the second part of his dream considering it did involve him. "I dreamt about… you…" He answered hesitantly.

Arthur's cheeks pooled with the warmth of a blush. "O-oh, did you now?" He replied nervously, heart speeding up precariously in his chest.  
"Yeah, but… it wasn't good…." Arthur's mouth formed that little 'o' again and he uncrossed and recrossed his legs with nervousness. The room was once again consumed with uncomfortable silence. Arthur twiddled his fingers and bit his lower lip. How would you reply to that? 'Oh isn't that lovely? I died in your dream.'? That didn't seem like a reasonable answer at all.

The silence was never broken again. With the comforting presence of Arthur in the chair near his bed it wasn't long before Alfred's breathing turned deep and even and the young vampire drifted off once again into a now, thankfully, dreamless slumber.


	15. Bonded in Wind

1"Artttiiiiieeeee…" Alfred whined loudly, hoping that his groaning would earn himself a bit of Arthur's attention. It didn't seem to work. He puffed my cheeks out in a pout and huffed to himself. He couldn't believe he was making him do this. Even after last night's events, ceremony and nightmare included, Arthur woke the young vampire up at 7 'o clock and dragged him out of bed claiming that they had a journey to make. Of course Alfred whined and complained just about as much as his muscles and bones did and tried to snuggle back under the covers, but Arthur merely tore the sheets off his bed and told him to get up. What happened to that cute sympathetic demeanor Arthur had sported last night?

The dynamic duo were making a trek- to only god knew where- through the dense woods surrounding Arthur's little cottage. Arthur had packed bags for them claiming that they would be gone until tomorrow morning; stocking up with clothes, his poorly prepared food, and other various essentials. Alfred still had yet to find out where exactly they would be spending the evening. All he knew is that he swore he saw that same jagged rock fifteen minutes ago. "Artie… I think we're lost…" Alfred commented to which Arthur promptly ignored him. "It's hot…. I'm getting sunburn on my corneas… I'm hungry… I'm thirsty too…" Alfred whined and moaned and complained over and over again like a child.

Alfred puffed his cheeks out into a pout when Arthur ignored him for the five-hundredth time in a row. Why the hell wasn't he answering him? Alfred had even repeatedly called him 'Artie' and he hadn't corrected once. Not. Once. Alfred pouted further, catching up to Arthur and grabbing him by the shoulder, "Hey, are you even listening to me?" Alfred demanded in annoyance.

Arthur hummed softly, reaching up to his ear and removing what appeared to be… an… ear… plug. That explained so much. "I'm sorry, do you need something?" Arthur inquired as he looked up at Alfred as if he had done absolutely nothing wrong.

"… I've been talking to you this whole time… and you couldn't even hear me…?" Alfred asked in exhausted astonishment.

The other man nodded his head, "Wonderful ear plugs; I couldn't hear you at all. I knew you'd be complaining the whole way and quite frankly I didn't want to listen to you."

Alfred couldn't believe it. "Okay. That's it. I'm done." Alfred let his bag drop to the ground with a loud thud as he turned and walked into a thicket of trees. "I'm gonna go bury myself in the dirt before my skin burns off and or I go blind. Whichever comes first." Alfred walked into the shade; the darkness feeling soothing on his fevered skin. He plopped himself down under a tree, leaning back up against its rough bark covered trunk and breathing out a long withheld sigh. What was Arthur? Stupid? You couldn't make a vampire walk around outside in the daylight for this long. Surely he remembered what happened last time when Alfred had spent too much time traveling in the sun. The weakened state of his body would also be of no help to the situation. It would only make matters worse like a slow working poison.

"Quit being so melodramatic." Arthur scolded, grabbing Alfred's back and dragging it between the same thicket of trees the vampire had been through moments ago.

"Melodramatic? I'm being melodramatic?" Alfred barked out a dry humorless laugh. "Why don't you become a vampire and then run around in the sunlight as much as I have? Then we'll see how melodramatic you are then." Alfred huffed, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"I thought you liked the sun." Arthur said, tossing Alfred's bag next to him. "Was that statement not true?" He said, moving to put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah I do like the sun, but in small doses. I haven't slept properly in days, I'm hurting all over from these fucking ceremonies, and I haven't fed either. Sorry if I'm a little irritated." Alfred huffed again, puffing his cheeks out in a pout and turning his blue gaze away from Arthur.

"Well I'm not letting you feed from me if that's what you think. Last time was just out of desperation and I will not be doing it again anytime soon." Arthur declared giving his head a firm nod at the same time. Still he lost some of his authority with the way his cheeks started burning red.

"I never said I wanted to. Your blood tastes funny anyway." Alfred snapped back.

Arthur looked taken aback by the sort of insult, "My… my blood does not taste weird! You're just weird!" Excellent come back. Arthur's eyes burned angrily and his scowl tugged down furiously on the corner of his lips. "Then I guess you don't want this!" Arthur said, digging into his bag and pulling out a vile filled with the luscious red liquid Alfred knew automatically was blood.

That changed everything. "Whoa… h-hey where'd you get that?" Alfred said, staring up at the vile with wide hungry eyes. He could feel his fangs starting to extend and his mouth watering at the sight of the delicious liquid.

"Well I knew you'd probably need to feed sometime today so I drained myself a little just so that you wouldn't have to hunt in your weakened state, but I guess if my blood tastes funny to you then you won't need it." Arthur snorted as he stopped dangling the vile in front of Alfred and turned his back to the vampire along with the vile.

"N-no! Wait!" Shit, Alfred thought to himself. He had just lost himself anything since quite frankly he really didn't feel strong enough to go chasing down a deer for blood. He scrambled up, nearly losing his balance at first, and moved over to Arthur. "Aw c'mon, Artie, have a heart would you?"

"My name is not Artie." Arthur growled back from between clenched teeth.

"Sorry, sorry I forgot. Just… please give me the vile. Your blood really isn't bad; in fact even though it does have a strange taste to it I like it. It's one of a kind." Alfred rambled as he tried to get Arthur to change his mind and hand over that vile; keeping an innocent yet strained smile on his lips.

Arthur gave him a sideways glance, pursing his lips as he debated whether or not he should give in to that sparkling look in the young vampire's blue eyes. "Gluttonous git." Arthur sighed tossing the vile over to Alfred who caught with quick cat like reflexes while he grinned like the moron he was. He barked out a word of thanks before he ripped the cork out from the top of the vile, spat it back out, and guzzled down the meager contents of the vile. Arthur watched Alfred feed with mild interest and also disgust as to how he could do something like that. He acted as if he hadn't eaten in over twenty years. "Good lord… was it really that bad?"

Alfred shook his head as he finished his meal and brought the vile down from his lips with a quenched sigh, "I haven't been feeding like I normally do or more like I really should. Vampires, especially ones my age, really should be eating at least once every day, but I usually feed three times every week." Alfred explained, letting his tongue dart out to lick the rim of the vile to get the last drops of the delicious life source. "And with all that's been going on with this whole magic business, along with you making me run around in the sun all day I really should be feeding at least twice a day, but I obviously haven't been."

Arthur was surprised. He had vaguely studied the species that was the vampire and he was aware that most of what Alfred explained was true to fact. Based on that knowledge it surprised Arthur how well Alfred was able to control his blood lust when most other vampires his age were draining people or animals every day. Sure he was an absolute glutton when he did eat, but his feedings were sparse and scattered. "Well uh… I guess that's quite impressive then." Arthur complimented shyly; cheeks pinked slightly. "In any case you should be alright for now. Just up that path we were on there is a cliff that is cleared of all trees. We'll be preforming the next ceremony their tonight."

"So that's why we trekked all the way out here?" Alfred inquired, stuffing the now empty vile in his bag with a vague idea it might be useful later.

"Precisely. If you haven't noticed whenever a ceremony is preformed you must be close to a source of the specific element. For fire we were by the large fireplace in the study. For water we were by the river never to my home and so and so forth." Arthur explained, dusting off the trunk of a toppled tree so he could sit on it and relax.

"But isn't air everywhere? I mean we are breathing air, right?" Alfred must have asked just to be obnoxious.

"Well yes air is everywhere, but we need a clear space mostly unhindered by foliage at a high altitude to be closer to the sky." Arthur explained, crossing one leg over the other and neatly folding his creamy, slender hands in his lap. Alfred merely formed his mouth in the shape of a small 'O' and nodded his head a little. He guessed that made some form of rational sense. "Luckily the air ceremony is the least horrible of them all. I don't think you should have too much of a problem handling it."

"Thank god. I don't know how many more of these damn things I can handle." Alfred sighed heavily, flopping on his side in the dirt and grabbing his bag to use it as a makeshift pillow.

"Don't get too comfortable. The worst is yet to come. Spirit is the worst out of the five elements, that's why it's last. After that you have the full binding ceremony and that's the worst out of everything…" Arthur trailed up, giving Alfred a small apologetic smile since it seemed as if he couldn't reveal more about the upcoming ceremonies. "But keep a stiff upper lip; it'll all be worth it in the end, I can assure you." It seemed as though Arthur was trying to soften the blow, but if Alfred were to be honest it didn't help very much. Still the young vampire grinned up at the older man and tried to seem his normal cheery self even though the threat of the last couple ceremonies was now hanging over his head like an ominous shadow.

~~** Scarlet Magic **~~

After Alfred and Arthur had set up camp for the night, Arthur had prepared the ceremony location properly, and the moon had once again risen to its highest point in the sky Alfred was lead to the cliff side to undergo what hopefully would be the least painful ceremony. Honestly Alfred both dreaded and looked forward to this ceremony seeing as how it would hopefully be more so a break from all the pain and suffering he had endured during these past three nights.

Arthur gingerly dipped his fingers in yellow ink this time around; a hue as golden as his silky and unruly blonde hair. He drew the required markings around the other half of Alfred's waist to complete the band from the ceremony from the night prior to this one. Pale yellow candles had been pressed down into the earth at the key points in the pentagram and were all fluttering carelessly in the night time winds; battling to keep their wicks lit in the occasional strong gust.

Alfred did as usual and sat down in his place at the center of the circle where Arthur did as usual and placed his soft and slender hands against Alfred's bare, broad shoulders before he went off in his foreign tongue; thin lips and tongue curving expertly around each and every syllable he uttered. As Arthur stopped speaking and that menacing moment of silence hung in their air Alfred braced himself as the circle began glowing a brilliant shade of gold before the pain came into play.

It wasn't as bad as the others by far and it was not so much pain as it was more so uncomfortable. Alfred felt as if he had been picked up by a rouge twister and was now tumbling around inside its funnel. The gales and gusts whipped at his skin feeling like firm smacks and sharp knives. It stung his eyes and burned his cheeks making his lips feel chapped and dry. He felt like he was falling. His stomach flipped his body tingled and he kept bracing himself as if any moment he was about to crash into the harsh unforgiving earth, but the sensation of the ground never came. That feeling of never ending fear seized him and made his body shiver and shake as he waited for the pain that would never come.

It wasn't much longer before the sensation melted away until nothing, but the ever present cool night breeze caressing his cheeks and heaving chest. General exhaustion came over Alfred and like every night prior he blacked out into nothingness.

**Sooo, to be honest I hate this chapter. I just couldn't think of what to do with the air ceremony because what's so painful about air? Anyway I hate this chapter, but next will be better I promise. **

**Sorry I haven't really updated, but I'm going away to college this fall and I just recently got a job and I'm trying to juggle everything. It's difficult ;A; So please forgive me **


	16. The Past Acquaintance

The next day Alfred and Arthur returned to the elder's cozy cottage early the next morning before the sun had barely risen from her night time prison beyond the horizon. It was needless to say all the dup managed to do was drop their bags and shuffle drowsily to their respective rooms before they each collapsed into their beds and fell into deep peaceful sleeps.

It must have been late in the day- sometime around three in the afternoon maybe- when the two roused from their slumbers by a knocking at the front door. Alfred groaned at the sound and attempted to block it out by shoving his pillow over his head, but to his misfortune it did little to help. There was the sound of Arthur rolling out of his own bed, muttering a long string of curses, along with the click-clack of Reginald's claws in the hardwood floor. Alfred ignored it all and rolled back over in an attempt to fall back asleep.

Arthur scratched his head as he shuffled to the door where some obnoxiously git was busy pounding away on the despite the fact no one had been answering for the past five minutes. The old wizard cursed and cursed under his breath as he eventually made his way to the door and opened it by the old iron knob. "What the bloody hell do you want?" He asked rather politely (not) as he groggily looked at the person causing all the commotion.

"Is that really the kind of greeting I get from my old friend and classmate?" A smooth, richer than gold voice flittered to Arthur's ears. The wizard willed his still sleepy eyes to focus until he finally got a look at whoever the person was.

He reacted quite harshly to the sight, "Oh my god!"

The sound of Arthur's surprised cry rang throughout the small house making Alfred jump and tumble off the side of his bed. "Wha… What? What's going on?" He asked no one really, groggily gazing around as he whipped his head back and forth.

"You bloody son of bitch! What in the hell's name are you doing back around here? I told you I never wanted to see your face around here again!" This made Alfred wake up more and within a few seconds his instincts kicked in and he rushed out the room ready for a fight.

"Arthur! What's going on? Who's here?" Alfred shouted, baling out of the room and to the front door where Arthur was with Reginald; the dog's black and white fur bristling on his back. Alfred looked to see who the mysterious guest was and all he thought was… Is that a girl? Whoever they were, their hair was shoulder length and a silky golden blonde- with a large, extravagant feather plumed hat atop it-, they were taller than Arthur was and had a strange thick broad figure yet stood with such a feminine air to them.

Crystal blue eyes set on Alfred with, at first, a mild curiosity, "Oh my, well haven't you been busy since the last time I saw you?" From the deep sound of the person's strangle accent voice Alfred could now tell this was really a womanly man and not a manly woman. For Alfred sleeping without a shirt was customary so of course when he rolled out of bed he was topless with his pants half falling down and his hair mused and ruffled. That could easily be taken the wrong way.

Arthur's cheeks blossomed into an absolutely brilliant shade of crimson red, his green eyes widening, "W-what?" Arthur squeaked out.

"I never thought you would end up with a vampire, though with how horribly kinky you are you're probably turned on by what the bites do to you." The man replied, sighing softly and giving his silky blonde hair an elegant flip.

Arthur sputtered for a few moments as he struggled to find the right words to say; the crimson blush no fully engulfing his face and reaching the back of his neck. "I-I've done no such thing! And how dare you accuse me of liking something as awful as a vampire bite!" That one hurt a little, but Alfred really didn't care. Vampire bites were a pretty intense experience and usually not a pleasant one for most humans.

The blonde man whisked his way into the house; easily moving past a still furiously blushing and sputtering Arthur. "The place looks the same as ever with your elderly tastes in décor." He said, crystalline eyes gazing around with a mild curiosity. Alfred noted the way he was dressed. His clothes were extravagant and all trimmed with ruffles and gold. It looked as if he had just stepped out of the most expensive tailor in all the country.

"Francis, you have no right to be back here! Not after what you did to the late master!" Reginald barked fiercely, fur still bristling on his back.

Alfred noticed the faintest glimmer of something in- now that he knew his name- Francis' clear eyes. "Ah… so the old man died did he? What a shame, he was so kind…" He mused quietly. Alfred noticed he held a cane in his hands, one with a pure and clear gem a top it. Telling from the cap at the bottom of it Alfred guessed it also had a silver tip like Arthur's did.

Alfred had mainly stayed quiet through all of this as his mind processed what was going on, but now that everything had seemed to catch up with him and took in a breath to speak. "Uh… I'm sorry, but uh… who exactly are you?" The young vampire inquired curiously.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Francis chuckled with a smile yet award winning smile. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am the one and only Francis Bonnefoy former student of the great magic master Lawrence Kingsly and now Royal Magician to the court of the Queen herself." He said all on one easy breath as he plucked of his hat and bent into a fabulous and overly dramatic bow.

Alfred shifted a little; unsure as to how he was supposed to respond to the action. "Oh uh… pleased to meet you, I'm Alfred F. Jones." Alfred replied, holding out a hand for the other to take.

Francis pouted softly as if he had expected Alfred to start gushing like a teenage girl over the blonde position as Royal Magician. "Charmed." Francis replied rather flatly as he meekly shook his hand. "Well Arthur it seems you have a habit of taking in lost persons by the name of Alfred." He sighed as he turned his torso just so to face Arthur.

The blush vanished from Arthur's face and in its place rage smoldered fiercely in the wizard's acidic green eyes, "Shut your bloody mouth. Don't talk about things you know nothing about." He growled threatening.

"Relax, relax," Francis calmed, holding his hands up in a small surrender. "I'm not here to start anything."

"Then what are you here for?" Reginald questioned, fur starting to lie flat on his back again as the initial threat died down.

"What? I can't some and check in on my old master and fellow student?" Francis inquired innocently enough.

"No you can't." Arthur said quickly and sternly as if there wasn't a second thought in his mind. "Master passed on years ago and you didn't even bother to show your face when he was put to rest. How disrespectful can you be to the man who taught you everything you knew about magic…? This is my home now, Francis, and I have every right to send your sorry, pathetic arse out of my doors."

Francis gazed over at Arthur with those blue eyes with something burning in them that Alfred couldn't quite place, "You always did have a difficult time letting bygones be bygones. I was foolish to think that would have changed." He replied rather harshly. "I simply wanted to come back and see how everyone was doing, that is all. Was I wrong in doing so?"

Arthur and Reginald exchanged a look in which they seemed to carry out a full mental conversation. Arthur looked back towards Francis and hesitated a few moments causing an intense silence to hang in the air. "... Fine. A cup of tea, a quick chat, and then I want you gone. Understood?"

**~~ Scarlet Magic ~~**

The air at tea time was a bit tenser than Alfred would have liked it. Arthur and Francis didn't really converse save for a few exchanged murmurs. The awkward tension was so thick Alfred could have cut it straight through with a knife. "So uh..." Alfred started in an attempt to relieve some of the tension. "You live in the capital?" He inquired.

Francis stuck his chin up a little and gave his silky locks of blonde hair a little flip, "But of course. Like I mention before I am a Royal Magician and as such I like in the palace itself with every luxury I could ever desire." It seemed his head was swelling more and more and that pissed Arthur off more and more.

"Well isn't that lovely?" He said with a smile though his intentions were bitter ones. "You're forced to do magic at the drop of a hat like a preforming monkey," Arthur's eyes gave a brief glance over Francis' elaborate outfit. "And you dress like one too; all those ribbons and lace. You look ridiculous."

Francis pursed his lips and puffed out his cheeks, "I'll have you know that these clothes are all the rage in the capital and are made with the finest and most elegant textiles of silk and satin." It seemed obvious that Francis was trying to make Arthur jealous.

"Give me a good woolen sweater any day." It wasn't really working. Arthur smiled slightly despite himself as he sipped at his cup of tea.

Francis pouted softly, "Well you can have your itchy wool. My body is deserving of something much more luxurious." He shot back as he admired the lacy frill on the ends of his sleeves.

Jab, miss, fail. Jab miss, fail. That was really all Arthur and Francis were doing. They were simply trying to dismiss each other or make the other jealous, but neither of them were really successful in their endeavors.

It was quite again and the tension started to build up once more making Alfred shift uncomfortably in his seat like a child. Francis took in a breath to speak, "So... Alfred," He began. "I could see from before that you must be in the process of making the contract, are you not?" He asked.

Alfred nodded his head, "Yeah, but I still have two more to go before I'm finished with it." Francis nodded his head slowly in understanding as he sipped his tea with the utmost poise and grace. He certainly was giving Arthur a run for his money.

"Ah, the contract; I remember it well. Awful thing really, but the end results are well worth it in the end. Magic is a glorious thing to behold when wielded by a true master." Francis sighed in a dramatic manner, waving his hand so the many rings on his fingers glimmered and gleamed in the light pouring in through the living room window. Alfred watched from the corner of his eyes as Arthur's grip around the handle of his tea cup increased and his thin lips pressed together in a hard, straight line.

"Y'know," Alfred started. "Arthur's really good at magic too. When I first met him- after he cut me down from that stupid trap he had set up- we saved this village from shadow hounds and it was totally awesome. Arthur fought them all off with his magic and he even saved my life." Alfred says, sky blue eyes glowing behind his rounded glasses. What he had witnessed that day truly was amazing and Alfred still reveled in the sight of the blinding white light produced from Arthur's hands.

Francis gazed over him with an expression of mild interest, but his eyes betrayed him and said otherwise. "Is that so?" He said rather indifferently as he daintily sipped his tea. "Well… he always was master's favorite student…" He muttered softly as he glared down into his tea cup with those blue crystalline eyes.

Arthur gazed over at Francis, something also swimming in his eyes as if he had just been enlightened. "Francis…" He began. "What did you really come here for?" Alfred was confused as to why Arthur was asking again when they already knew why Francis was there at the cozy cottage in the woods.

"I told you already… I came to see how everyone was doing..." Francis said, forcing a strained smile upon his full pink lips.

Arthur remained unconvinced, "Come now, you and I both know that that isn't the reason at all." He replied, gingerly placing his tea cup down on the coffee table. "I know this has nothing to do with purely good intentions. Something along the lines of… your new status as Royal Magician." Francis said nothing, but only continued to glare down into his tea cup. "And it also has something to do with your jealously to my closer relationship with Master… doesn't it?"

Francis glared down darkly into his tea cup, "And what if it is…?" He asked, voice strained and somewhat trembling.

"I knew it." Arthur replied bluntly.

After that all bets were off. Francis slammed his cup down on the table and shot up from his seat as if the chair cushions were full of hot coals. His blue eyes were wild and his lips were pulled down into an angry scowl, "Yes! Yes it's true and once again you've figured me out! I didn't come here to check up my dear old master and the little runt he used to fawn over so much!" He shouted angrily. "I came here to show you that I became more than you did! What are you doing with your life! Living in an old musty cottage in the middle of the woods like that old hermit! Master you used to say you were destined for greatness, but I don't see that! I don't see greatness! It was me who did something! Me always me and my only regret is that that crazy old fool isn't here to see what I've become! That he isn't here for me to rub my new life in his face!"

The room was quite again and the only sound was the panting of Francis' breath as he recovered from his fit of rage. "… Master always liked you best…. No matter how I tried, no matter how hard I practiced I just couldn't seem to get the same praise from him as he gave to you…" Francis' face looked crestfallen and his bright eyes lost their luster. "Why was that… was I never good enough…? Was it because I didn't have the same marking you have…?"

Arthur took action after that last bit; green eyes burning as he glared up at Francis as if he intended to light his head on fire with his gaze alone. "You shouldn't talk about things you know nothing about." He said firmly as a scowl tugged down on his lips. "Master didn't favor me because of any marking I may have. It had nothing to do with that and it still has nothing to do with that, understand?" The sound of Arthur's voice scared Alfred and nearly made him want to shrink back against the couch cushions. "Now then… I think its best that you leave."

Francis made no argument, but merely grabbed his hat from the seat next to him and placed it on his crown of golden locks. "There is something different about you, Arthur…" He spoke softly. "Whether it's from that mark or pure talent, I don't know, but I do know that there's something about you that's horribly different and that won our master's affections."

And with that statement Francis whisked his way out of the house and was gone leaving Alfred and Arthur to only wallow in the tense silence.


	17. Lingering Shadows

The air in the house wasn't settling right despite the fact that several hours had passed since Francis and his fancy-frilly clothes had vanished out the door. Arthur said nothing and merely retired to his study for the remained of the afternoon. The wizard had locked the door with his magic leaving Alfred lost and along to try and comprehend the whirlwind that was Arthur's life. Alfred had only been living with Arthur for a few days time and already he felt as if his mind had been carried away on a current with all the secrets and skeletons that had crawled up from the shadows and exposed themselves to the light. How could so many things be involved in a single person's life?

Just what on earth had Alfred gotten himself into?

First there was Alfred, the other Alfred. So far to the current Alfred's knowledge the past Alfred had perished in the fiery wrath of his magic's clutches. The reason as to why the magic broke remained a mystery. All the current Alfred knew was that the past Alfred's death had been one of the darkest chapters in Arthur's life; that was if the wizard's journals had proven anything. As to how Alfred and Arthur's relationship came to be that was also a mystery. Alfred- the current one- recalled Arthur mentioning that they were brothers, but from Francis' point of view it was Arthur who had taken in the other Alfred from only god knew where.

Next there was Arthur's deceased master, Lawrence, and his childhood rival, Francis. As far as Alfred could tell, Arthur adored his master and to him the late master was the father he never appeared to have. Francis, unable to ever build a similar relationship with their master, ran off and came to be where he was today serving at the Royal Court. Lawrence was a sickly man and died shortly after the past Alfred did leaving Arthur all alone in this isolated cabin with no one, but an old dog to keep him company and keep the shadows at bay.

And lastly there was that peculiar bit of information that Francis had revealed during earlier's argument. He had mentioned something about there being a mark on Arthur's body that gave birth to Lawrence's favoritism towards the younger blonde. Alfred had never once heard Arthur mentions a mark other than those he himself was getting from the ceremonies. Then again Arthur had and still was keeping several things from Alfred and why should this secret be a surprise to Alfred?

Although Alfred had only known Arthur for less than a week he felt… how would one put this…? He felt as if he had been around a lot longer than that. It felt as if his brief stay at the Kirkland cottage was more like a few months rather than a few days. Over the short time he had known him, Alfred felt as though he had come to a rather decent understanding of how Arthur worked, what things set him off, and what quirks lingered in his personality.

Arthur Kirkland, twenty three year old wizard. He lives alone in an isolated cottage in the middle of the eastern woods. His hair is blonde like melted gold. His eyes are green like winding rose vines. His skin is pale like moon shine. He is stubborn and hot headed with a wall built around him hundreds of feet high. Despite the many short comings of this breed called Arthur Kirkland there is one quality that redeemed them all even if it was buried deep within himself.

Arthur Kirkland was secretly kind.

The sort of caring he showed towards the townspeople the day Alfred first met him was subtle, but undoubtedly still there hidden under the smoldering emerald shade of his eyes. The fierce loyalty and sense of just that lingered in those gems when he defended an innocent boy from the discrimination of others. The sympathy and willingness to understand was shining in those depths as well when he agreed to teach Alfred magic. Despite his best attempts to hide it under thick, furrowed brows and deeply lined scowls it was still obvious to Alfred that Arthur truly was a good person.

Tired of waiting outside on the sofa, watching the gentle rise and fall of Reginald's flank as he basked in front of the warm hearth in a sleepy state, Alfred hauled himself up and made his way down the hallway towards Arthur's study. The young vampire hesitated a moment, taking the time to push his rounded glasses up his nose. He wasn't entirely sure if bothering Arthur during his sulking time would be a good idea, but… it seemed like it was all he could do. It was either that or continuing to wait on the sofa and counting how many times the sleeping Reginald took a breath.

Swallowing rather thickly Alfred reached up and rapped his knuckles against the thick oak surface of the door and waited for some sort of response. At first there was none. There was only silence and the distant crackle of kindling in the fire. Alfred tried once more and it was a few slow moving moments before something happened. A little wind brushed by his ear, carrying on it the low sound of words in the strange language Arthur often spoke. There was a click and the door creaked open a few inches allowing Alfred to slip his fingers in the space between so that he could slink into the dark vortex that led to the study.

He walked for a while, closing his eyes against what he knew would be imminent, but when he opened them once more he was surprised to find the study was dark save for the one wall lit by the behemoth of a fireplace. The air in the study was foggy and ominous while pungent unpleasant smell filled Alfred's sensitive nose. Alfred grimaced and wrinkled his nose against the spicy scent wondering what in hell's name could give it off. Something squished under the sole of his shoe and upon further inspection found the object was a clove cigarette that had been smoked nearly to the nub and then abandoned on the floor to be forgotten. Alfred picked it up and rolled its paper and herb filled material between his calloused fingers. He looked forward and found another on the elaborate carpet that covered the floor. He found another and another and another until he came across something different. A bottle.

An empty bottle just sat there lost, lonely, and forgotten now that the delicious nectar contained within it had been drained away. Alfred recognized the sweet yet sour scent of fermented grapes and fruit otherwise known as wine. This had to be a twenty five ounce bottle and every last drop of alcohol had been completely drained as if it was liquid gold itself. All that was left was this tinted bottle that had no real purpose anymore. Alfred pressed his lips together and absentmindedly kicked the bottle with the toe of his boot.

Alfred looked up once more, following the littered line of used clove cigarettes to where he saw a familiar crop of blonde hair and a figure lying against the floor. There was no need to panic since Alfred could still sense that Arthur was living, but living or not did not mean that he was in a well state of mind. He was lying there on the carpet, limbs splayed out around him, while his drunken green gaze stared up at the large painting of Lawrence watching the library with his soft, frozen smile. His cheeks were flushed with the delicious high of alcohol while a fresh cigarette burned away betwixt his index and middle finger. As he gazed up at Lawrence with his glazed green eyes he muttered a song to himself in a slurred and quiet voice, "… Dos' the place we al'ys dreamed of ex'st som' where in this vast w'rld…? Is it som' where we can run to… an' escape beyon' the win'…?"

There was something haunting yet alluring in the way his lips curved and shaped around his slurred, drunken words as his eyes smoldered softly in the dim light of the fire at the painting of his smiling master. Something about the air in the room just didn't settle right and Alfred just couldn't grasp the understanding of what was the cause. Pressing his lips together and sighing softly though his nose he bent down and picked up the empty wine bottle and set it on the desk; careful to avoid the once organized papers and books that had been thrown astray from their rightful places. "So…" He breathed out softly. "Francis got to you that badly, huh…?"

Arthur said nothing, but only continued to mutter the words to that song as if it was all his intoxicated mind could manage. Knowing he couldn't get though to Arthur at this current moment, Alfred bent down once more and began to pluck the used cigarette butts from the carpet; tossing their spicy scented selves in the trash bin. To the best of his ability, Alfred tried to organize the papers even if there was no guarantee that drunken Arthur wouldn't throw them aside again.

As Alfred did his best to clean Arthur continued to lie in his place, singing his song, and smoking his cigarette. "Arthur…" Alfred called. Arthur didn't respond, but continued to sing. "Arthur." He said a bit more sternly, but Arthur only, once again, continued to sing. Alfred was getting annoyed, "Arthur, come on." And he was only met with the same response. The young vampire ran a frustrated hand through his dark blonde hair. What was he to do? The sun would soon set and before they knew it the moon would be up to its highest point in the sky. When that happened the next ceremony was supposed to take place, but how could it be preformed if Arthur was drunk off his ass? He was the idiot who always rambled on and on about how important these ceremonies were, how dangerous they were, and how important it was that they be preformed all in a row. Alfred quite frankly did not want an unbalance in magic slowly eating away at his insides or so Arthur had described it as.

"Arthur, come on already." He snapped a little more fiercely. "Look at yourself; this is ridiculous. I don't know what your problem with Francis and your master and stuff is, but would it kill you to wallow in your misery when my life isn't at stake?"

Slurred singing and the dull roar of the fire was all he heard.

"What is wrong with you!" Alfred shouted, angry with the fact Arthur couldn't be decent enough to give him a single answer. Drunk or not he still understood English. "Is this how you handle your feelings? Just drown them all out with all the alcohol you can get your hands on? What kind of person does-!" And he was suddenly silenced.

"It burns…" Was what Arthur said in a parched, terribly haunting tone; enough so to make Alfred's blood freeze in his veins.

"Wha…?" He replied softly in confusion.

"You have no idea what it's like, do you?" The wizard asked, smoldering eyes still on the painting as if he had been fixated.

Alfred was confused. "… Know what what's like…?" He asked cautiously.

Arthur replied nearly immediately, "To have them shouting at you… screaming at you…. To have their long dark hands reaching for you… tempting you…. Their voices so soft and serene… but their eyes burning into you like you are only worthless prey…"

And this only confused Alfred more. The being in which Arthur was talking about, Alfred had absolutely no idea who or what exactly they were, but there was just something in Arthur's voice that echoed. Something about it that made the words linger in his mind and burrow deep down in his very core making him feel sick to his stomach.

"… It burns you know…" He said softly, uttering each syllable quietly as if someone was listening to their conversation. "Right here." He said, splaying one pale elegant hand against the right side of his stomach. "Master always told me it meant I was destined to do great things… but how could something so painful be so great…?" He asked even though Alfred was sure he wasn't truly looking for an answer.

Alfred took in breath to speak, but suddenly something moving in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Something dark and thin just barely traced the outer edges of his vision and the moment he turned his head it was gone with a trace. His blue eyes darted back and forth and lingered on the space where he thought he saw the movement. Something about the air in the library just didn't settle quite right. He still didn't understand what the cause was.

"…They're here too… you know…" Arthur's voice sounded dry as his vocal chords rasped against his throat. "They linger here… the hide here…. The shadows from the shelves conceal their forms quite nicely…" As Arthur spoke Alfred felt his heart beat slowly increasing. His eyes darted back and forth warily while the tan skin stretched over his palms sweat.

"They are quite shy and only like to speak to me…. They say they like me and that I am their only friend in this world…. Still, they often coil their blackened bodies around my middle. I think they're quite fond of this though I despise it greatly…." He spoke, thin fingers mindlessly circling around his side where his fingers hand been previously splayed.

More shadows crept and slunk around the corners of his vision. Alfred let out a soft whimper, his hands trembling where he had fisted them at his sides. His breath was shaky and short and his heart rate only climbed further and further until the poor organ was slamming itself against his rib cage. "… Creatures of the night they are…. You should have a lot in common…." The smile on Arthur's face was pure menace and that was when Alfred realized it wasn't even Arthur anymore. At first it had been, but now he was… well Alfred didn't know what…. It was something dark and sinister and just oozed with malice and hate…. It terrified him… absolutely terrified him.

Suddenly something pressed again his chest with so much force that Alfred flew back and into the wall parallel to his back making a few paintings crash to the ground and the elegant paneled walls to crack with his weight. All the air was knocked from him and when he collapsed onto the floor he writhed and he squirmed, gasping for breath and groaning at the soreness settling into his spine.

Once he was able to gasp out a few lung-fulls of air, the terrified Alfred gazed around with wide, wild eyes in search of what exactly it was that had dealt such an intense blow. "… Oh dear… it seems as though they're jealous… that's too bad I suppose…. After all I am _their_ friend after all…."

Then there was something around his neck, something cold and heavy and dark. He couldn't tell exactly what it was due to the fact whatever it was, was currently coiling it's long snake like body around Alfred's throat and constricting like there was no tomorrow. Alfred struggled and thrashed; scratching at the creature around his neck and even bashing his back against the wall in attempts to remove it.

This was bad, he couldn't breathe and what was worse more darkness was creeping on the edges of his vision. More shadows were closing in with their beady red eyes all aglow in the dying light of the once roaring fire. There was suddenly another blackened creature around his legs, another at his waist, and one around his chest all squeezing and tugging at him as though they intended to wring the life from his body. Fear seized the young vampire and dread formed like a heavy mass in the back of his mind screaming 'this is it, Alfred, you're going to die here!'. He tried to fight the unknown attackers but with nearly all his limbs now bound and the air being slowly choked away from him there wasn't much he could besides hope that their either ended quickly or that there would be some kind of miracle.

He never would have guessed it would be the second of the two.

"_Crucio maradextrous!_" Were the words shouted in a strange yet familiar accented voice and suddenly the room burst into a blinding whiteness.

**Woo! Finally starting to get back in the swing of things. I was in a bit of a writing slump for a while, but I think I'm over it for now. Hooray :D **

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I had so much fun writing it. I love things having to do with magic it's just so… magical (For lack of a more creative word). Anyway reviews and comments are always loved and oh! Before I forget. **

**Cain-Wright on deviant art made a bit of fan art for me! *squees with joy* It's a picture of the scene where Alfred bit Arthur in like chapter… ah I don't remember what chapter, but you all remember it because I'm sure everyone of you fangirl'd. **

**Any way here is a link, comment on it and tell her how awesome she is for drawing it. Just get rid of all the spaces. **

**http:/ /cain – wright . deviant art. com/a rt/Just- One -Bite-20 2825179**


	18. The Dim Candle

Jesus Christ, why did everything in magic always have to be associated with blinding white lights? Why couldn't it ever be a warm gentle glow? Alfred's poor sensitive eyes couldn't handle much more of this abuse or he swore he would be blind by the time he turned twenty.  
Still harmful to his retinas or not, Alfred was grateful for the light because its radiance forced whatever was strangling him to melt away and flee in terror of the brightness. Alfred collapsed forward onto his knees, gasping the much needed oxygen into his lungs while the blood returned to his limbs and extremities. His eyes flickered over his skin where he could see light red marks indented into his rather flawless skin that told him of just what incredible power the unknown shadows held.  
Now at the ceiling of the room an orb of light shone like a candle in the night; illuminating the small space in which the three men resided and keeping the demon shadows at bay. Francis dove into the fray leaving Alfred to pick himself up off the ground. The latter of the two ran to Arthur's side and began hurriedly prying apart the clasps of the wizard's embroidered vest. As Alfred realized that Francis was undressing his former classmate, a furious blush exploded over the vampire's cheeks whilst at the same time his blood boiled just under his skin. "What the hell are you doing?" Alfred shouted; his voice hoarse and raspy from the strain it had received.  
"It isn't what you think." Francis immediately dissuaded the vampire's assumption. "Now shut your mouth and stay out of my way. The defense spell will not last much longer." The grave urgency in the Royal Magician's voice kept Alfred from protesting any longer.  
Alfred's blue eyes flickered around, gazing at the edges of the circle of light. He could the shadows trying to bust through with all of their might. Their beady crimson eyes burning fiercely in the darkness like the fires of hell itself. They snarled and clawed the air while they slammed their black, snake-like bodies against the barrier.  
While Alfred stared in frozen terror at the ghost-like apparitions Francis had managed to expose Arthur's slender, ivory torso. Tainting the wizard's pure, undefiled skin were of course the markings of the magical contract, but there was something else far more peculiar than the ancient markings. On the inner curve of Arthur's hip bone was a mark, a pentagram of sorts, which rose up from his skin; dark and sinister. Alfred gazed at it in complete fixation, following the straight lines of the star and the harsh curve of the circle surrounding it. "What… what is that?" Alfred asked, still entranced by the mark and all the glorious malice it seemed to withhold.  
"That…" Francis said, gingerly placing his palm over the mark. "Is the reason he was favored." Francis broke off after that into a long string of words in that same mysterious, foreign language that Arthur always spoke. As Francis spoke, Arthur's skin blanched and his eyes darkened in tone moving from that deep forest green to a vicious scarlet red. His chest heaved up and down with shuddering breaths; his fingers curling as he dug his nails into the fibers of the carpet. He groaned and his back arched against the floor; his teeth gnashing together in his mouth. Francis kept speaking.  
"N-no… you can't," A voice rasped from Arthur's lips; a voice that was most definitely not his own. "This… is… our body… h-he is merely o-our… v-vessel…" The voice grimaced as Arthur's body writhed and squirmed under Francis' touch and his words.  
A low growl rumbled in the back of Arthur's throat and he glared up at Francis with so much hate and anger that it sent shivers down Alfred's spine. Suddenly Arthur snarled and jumped jerked upwards from where he lay, grabbing Francis around the throat. Despite the fact his air was still closing Francis struggled to get the words of the unknown language out, "No!" cried the unknown voice from Arthur. "He is ours! This man is our vessel! He is nothing! We are everything!"  
Alfred rushed forward, prying Arthur's death-like grip from around Francis' throat. Arthur screamed furiously, flailing his arms wildly in hopes of hitting one of the two other men. Alfred used his inhumane strength and pinned Arthur down to the floor while Francis' recovered and continued the spell. Arthur cried and fought Alfred and Francis as much as his lithe form could manage, but it was to no avail. There was a small red glow from under Francis' hand on the mark and Arthur screamed once more as all the shadows at the edge of the circle were dragged away by their snake-like tails in fits of rage and high pitched cries. The bright light faded and all that was left but the warm glow of the hearth.  
The room was silent, so very, very silent save for the imperfect sounds of all three men's chests heaving out of sync. The intensity of the atmosphere melted away and left only a calmness that Alfred couldn't help, but feel was merely temporary. Arthur was still from where he lay on the floor; eyes returned to their original color yet blank and lifeless. There was a certain stillness to the air that only made the atmosphere unsettling once again. Alfred's stomach clenched, "Is… is he alright…?" Alfred asked; unsettled by the pale whiteness of his skin.  
"I don't know…" Francis replied. "It doesn't seem as though he's breathing." He said, leaning forward and scrutinizing Arthur's chest for a gentle rise and fall. His thin brows furrowed and he frowned softly. Alfred's heart clenched. Oh no…. What…. What if Arthur was…. Alfred couldn't even bring himself to think the last word. Something about the idea of Arthur's ceasing to live just… it terrified Alfred…. What scared him more was that he wasn't sure why. Alfred had been alone for so long and Arthur had been the first real friend in that time…. Losing him would leave him feeling so empty and lonely…. That's what Alfred convinced himself was the cause of the feeling.  
"I don't think he is," said Francis. Alfred's stomach dropped and he felt as if he would be sick. "This calls for desperate measures…. I'm going to have to give him," Francis took a small pause, but Alfred wasn't sure if it was for dramatic effect or he was really dreading what he had to do. Still, "… Mouth to mouth…"  
Something in Alfred stirred as Francis leaned forward again; growing close and closer to Arthur's perfect, pale lips. Alfred clenched his fist softly hoping that the strange feeling would pass. This had to be done. It was to save Arthur so, of course, Alfred shouldn't have been minding, but…. Something felt akin to Snow White being kissed by her prince to awake her from her frozen slumber, but… the prince wasn't who it should have been…. Well fuck that! Arthur's life was in danger and if Francis could save then it didn't matter so long as he was spared.  
Just as Francis was mere inches from Arthur's lips, an angry growl rumbled somewhere in the back of the younger wizard's throat, "Move one more centimeter and you could say goodbye to one very vital part of your anatomy…." Though his eyes were closed and he looked like he had just been dragged through hell and back, Arthur still managed to have his bite towards the man he hated.  
Francis immediately stopped dead in his tracks- not wanting to lose that very vital part- and drew back, "Ah, he's fine… I could have sworn he wasn't breathing…" Francis said, nervously adjusting his frilly, lacy cravat.  
Warmth suddenly filled Alfred's chest; relief washing over his senses like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders…. The sun was suddenly shining once again. "Arthur! Oh thank god you're okay! I just came in here and you were all passed out and then you started this creepy talking and there were shadows and I got thrown against the wall and strangled and then Francis did this thing and, and-" Alfred had to stop to take a breath before he could continue his speech. "And then you were okay and you are okay and… and…" Alfred felt all choked up- his throat suddenly dry and parched. "And… and…"  
"… Alfred…" Arthur suddenly spoke softly, pulling Alfred from his moment. He looked down and saw something glistening on Arthur's cheek- something that shone dimly in the light of the room. Water? Alfred didn't quite understand until another droplet fell and plopped atop its predecessor and rolled down Arthur's dry cheek. Alfred brought a hand to his face and ran his fingertips just under his eyes- they were wet….  
Alfred quickly backed away from Arthur; furiously wiping his eyes and any unmanly tears that may have clung to his dark blonde lashes. "I…. I-I uh…." Alfred struggled to grasp his words- unable to think up a liable excuse as to why he was crying. "Aw man… those shadow thingies hurt my eye…" He said rather unconvincingly as he stood up and faced away from the burning gazes of the other two men. "I uh…. I'm gonna go look at it in the mirror…" Alfred whisked himself away making a beeline for the door and traveling swiftly through the darkness of the vortex until he came to the interior of Arthur's small cottage. Alfred made a beeline for his newly converted bedroom and sealed the door shut behind him to leave him in solitude and isolation so that he may gather his jumbled thoughts.  
Alfred slid down to the floor and stared far off into the distance that was nonexistent in the small, cluttered room. What did he do, or more so, what had he done? Why did he cry…? He still wasn't sure and the feeling seized his mind and held it captive in its doubtful clutches. Yes, he felt close to Arthur. Yes, he felt as though some sort of close relationship was forming between them despite the fact they had only known each other only a week's time. But Alfred didn't think that at his point in time he should be crying over the idea of Arthur, no this… this stranger, leaving this world and yet he could not help the mass of overbearing emotions swirling around in his heart.  
The lines between acquaintance, friendship, and intimacy were all blurring into one unreadable stretch of confusion and Alfred had no idea of how to decipher it all.  
There was a small knock on the door and it made Alfred flinch for the sound was nearly deafening in the overbearing silence of the room. More stillness hung in the air and Alfred held his breath- unsure if he should respond to the noise or just pretend as if he hadn't heard it. There was no voice from the other side of the door and for a moment Alfred believed that whoever was on the other side must have given up and left, that was until a small voice flitted through the woodwork.  
"Alfred…" Arthur's voice said quietly almost as if he had chickened out at the last second and couldn't bear to make his tone audible to anyone, but himself. Still Alfred heard him and swallowed thickly; giving his dry lips a quick swipe with his tongue. He could feel the living warmth of Arthur's body through the door and sense that he was leaning back to back with him only having the door blocking them from being flesh to flesh.  
Alfred drew in a little breath, "… Yeah…?" He said nearly as quietly as Arthur had.  
There was another moment of silence and Alfred sensed Arthur shifting nervously against the door, "Alfred I… I feel as though… I've been keeping you in the dark about a lot of things..." Alfred felt the older man shift once more. "And I... I feel as though... maybe I should shed a little light on what it was exactly you just saw..." A single candle burning dimly slowly illuminated the darkness that Alfred had been succumbed to living in.

**Okay, so sorry I haven't updated in so long and sorry that this is a short chapter, but I've been so uberly busy with life and school and work (I work Friday and Sunday nights which sucks majorly) I'm really trying to update more so just be patient with me, kay? Thanks so much for understanding lovies, I promise I'll work hard. **

**And to those of you who review on this story- thank you so much for them, I am truly grateful. I know I don't usually reply to the reviews and I feel terribly about that, but I just want to let you all know I truly love hearing what people think of my writing even if I don't always reply. Thanks so much, truly, from the bottom of my heart. **


	19. Back to the Darkness

The air was uncomfortably silent and still in the moment that Arthur inhaled in order to convey the intimate story of his life he had been keeping secret. Alfred felt as if he could die from the anticipation of it seeing as how Arthur's being had been nothing, but a short sweet summary shrouded in mystery and surrounded by countless shadows. To know that Arthur was only one short, shuddering breath away from unveiling his past made Alfred hold his own in anticipation.

The short breath was drawn in and out came Arthur's words, "I was born far from here in a large city to the north on, what I've made to be my birthday, May first. For as far back as I could remember I had been alone and had no recollection of who my parents were. The only thing I knew was that I was alone and that was all there was to it. I had no idea why, but I always had a strange feeling it had something to do with the mysterious, black mark on my belly.

"I survived by stealing whatever food and, occasionally if I was lucky enough, scarps of clothing I could find. I spent the cold winter nights taking shelter in barns and store houses or pretty much anywhere else I could sneak myself into. It was a harsh life, but it was all I knew and I bore through it with a stiff upper lip like a true gentleman would.

"Over the years there were a few hopefuls who would give me a hot meal and a place to lay my head, but as soon as they saw the mark upon my flesh they would boot me out the door like the unwanted vermin I was. There was hardly ever a night that went by when I did curse my sad existence and there were even a few instances when I attempted to end my pathetic life, but I never had the guts to carry it out in the end. I just kept on living and living with whatever means my young self could muster.

"In my years of hardship and solitude I grew horribly bitter. I despised all the people who I saw through the windows; all so cozy and comfy in their posh homes with their bellies full of lavish meals. Who were they, the snobby slop of the city, to deny me, a boy guilty of no crimes, to cast me out? I cursed them all and wished for every one of their untimely demises. I wanted them all to perish in burning fires, suffer from debilitating diseases, and die slow, painful, horrible deaths. My mind was nothing, but a whirl wind of rage and… and it was around this time when the accidents started happening…"

There was another pause of stillness in the air and left Alfred's breath to be caught in the back of his throat. He waited for Arthur continue and draw in another shuddering breath.

"The first time it happened was a cold winter's day. I… I remember it so vividly…. I hadn't eaten in only god knew how long and was desperate for any kind of morsel. I slunk through the market and watched for any careless shop keep that would be too stupid to notice if I stole a bit of bread from their stall. I finally found the right place and expertly moved through the crowd- blending in perfectly. I calculated everything so carefully- watched the shop keep with sharp, wary eyes- as he turned to yell at his worker behind him I would discreetly grab one of the smaller loaves disappear into the nearby ally. Just as I had grabbed the bread the shop keep did something unexpected- he turned around sooner than I had planned. His eyes narrowed in on me and before I had the chance to run he grabbed me by the wrist and tugged.

"The bread fell from my hands and I instantly started kicking and squirming- trying anything I could to escape the man's grasp and run away into the safety of the ally. I was only nine at the time and wasn't anywhere near strong enough to fight off the fat shop keep- but hell if I didn't try. He threatened to beat me- cut off my hands so I wouldn't ever try and steal again. I was terrified, more terrified than I had ever been in my life. I wanted him gone. I wanted him to shrivel up and waste away. I wanted to watch him perish. Who was he to deny me a simple loaf of bread? Not this low life.

"… And then everything turned red… such a deep, dark red… everything I saw, everything I heard, touched, or felt was drenched in a sickening shade of scarlet…. I hardly remember what happened after everything went red, but when I came back to my senses all I knew was that the shop keep was dead. I remember it so vividly what his body looked like… so mangled and… it was hardly like it was even a body at all…. People started panicking and I panicked too. I ran as far and as fast as I could until I was well away from the market and the body of the man I had killed…. I was so scared, so lost, and confused. I had no idea what I had done, but my stomach burned and somewhere inside me I knew something was horribly wrong….

"For a long time I hid myself away; much too afraid to face the outside world lest someone recognize my face. For a long time I was afraid of this power I seemed to have and I tried to make the mark disappear, but no matter how many time I cut, or burned, or willed for it to go away it would remain completely untouched and unmarred. I never knew what the mark was, why it was so devious, or why it made every person who saw it run in fear from me. Maybe it was that mark that made my parents abandon me, I often thought. I supposed after what happened at the market that all those people were in their right minds to cast me from their safe, warm families. I was dangerous….

"The accident repeated itself again when I accidentally bumped into a man's wife and he assumed me a pick pocket. After this happened a third and fourth time my brain started working as I tried to figure out what exactly this power was. The red outs were, what I figured, a defense mechanism. If I felt threatened or feared for my life whatever demons lay inside me ended whoever or whatever that threat was.

"In my mind's eye, I had somehow become the God that had remained absent in my young life. Here I had gained the power to end someone's life if I so chose. If I willed my mind enough I could make the line between life and death bend and break. Something in my bitter mind started turning and I started plotting. I could punish all of those who had done me wrong and make them pay for their cruelty and ignorance. I could make the word exactly what I wanted and to my deprived self that was what I wanted more than anything. My mind was slowly slipping and when I look back on my past now I realize just how close I had come to losing both my sanity and my humanity.

"It was around this time that I first met my master, Lawrence Kingsley. He had come to the city on his travels across the country to give lectures about his dabbles and studies into the realm of magic. I could tell from the day that I met him that he was a different one, but I didn't realize how different until the day I first made his acquaintance. He was a posh looking gent and seemed like a very good subject for my pick pocketing skills what with that spacey look he had in his eye. I casually passed him by; pretending to bump into him and muttering out a brief apology when in actuality I had reached into his pocket and stolen his watch. He didn't catch me or even notice his nice pocket watch was missing, but stopped me with an entirely different idea in mind.

"'My, my, what a strange aura you have around you.' He said grabbing me by the wrists and holding me back with hardly any effort at all. I instantly panicked as he glanced me up and down from the top of my dirty head to my tattered shoes. I was scared and afraid that he would be like the four others who had been slain by my hand. I felt my stomach burning and the red was creeping over the edges of my vision. I knew what would be coming, but somewhere in my mind a voice was screaming at me not to kill him. I willed to the redness to fade away, but no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't leave me. I panicked even more; so much so that I started crying.

"Suddenly I felt a hand on my stomach and there was a low, murmured sting of words from a language I, then, didn't recognize or understand. Suddenly I felt the redness receding and the burning in my stomach faded away in a cool, healing touch. 'There we are; feels better doesn't it?' He said smiling down at me. 'That's one nasty mark you have there.' He said as I realized that the words I had heard were from him. 'What a burden for a child to bear- a mark like this one.' He asked me a few questions pertaining to my mark which I of course reluctantly answered.

"I didn't know why, but somehow I felt safe around that man; like I couldn't be threatened by either the people of this city or the demons inside me. Something about the world felt right and that was something I had never experienced in my ten years of life. I liked the feeling and before I knew it somehow I had ended up become Lawrence's apprentice. I underwent the contract ceremonies and started traveling with Lawrence. After a year of exploring the country at his side he brought me back here to this cottage where I have been ever since…"

It seemed as though that was far as Arthur was willing to go since he had pretty much just explained his past in full save for the mystery of the old Alfred. Still the current Alfred felt satisfied and content with just this today. After hearing it Alfred realized why exactly it was that Arthur didn't want his past revealed seeing as how the wizard's childhood was by no means an easy one.

Silence pervaded the air around them once more since Alfred really had no idea what to say to any of the things he had just heard. He was still trying to make sense of the complicated world he had fallen into like Alice in the world of Wonderland. This was a deep, dark Wonderland where everything was highlighted in red scarlet and it was only growing more and more menacing as time went by.

There was more silence still until the sound of footsteps came from out in the hallway, "Come, Arthur, you shouldn't be out here; you're much too weak." Francis' voice came low and stern. There were some shuffling sounds and weak protests from Arthur. When the shuffling grew in the distance Alfred dared to open the door and look out into the hallway to see what had happened. Francis carried Arthur into his room and laid him down among the sheets and pillows. Arthur's face looked hollow and sunken in; his eyes appearing to have lost that illustrious shine.

"Please… don't… d-don't hate… me…. Please don't… h-hate me… Alfred…." The Wizard whimpered softly as Francis draped the comforter over the younger's lithe frame. Alfred felt all choked up as he gazed at the scene. Arthur, then, seemed to weak and frail almost as if the possession and the reliving of his past had aged him far beyond his years. He was like a pathetic old man lying on his death bed with the way he moaned and whimpered.

Francis left the room and closed the bedroom door shut behind him so that the wizard would not be disturbed. His expression was stern and stoic; more so expressionless than anything else. He came back down the hall; blue eyes avoiding Alfred's own at nearly all costs. He spoke quickly and sternly as if he didn't want to speak to the vampire any longer than was necessary, "Do not bother him; the possession has made him very weak and he'll be out of commission for a while. He's in no condition to perform the ceremony tonight so I will stand in his place. Be ready when the moon is high." And with that slightly sour note Francis disappeared into the study frilly coat and all.

Alfred looked down at the floor; at his pale, calloused hands. Everything was still on the surface and had yet to fully sink in. Light had indeed been illuminated on Arthur and the mystery that surrounded him and his life, but somehow Alfred wished that he kept himself in the dark.


	20. The Promise

"…So what exactly does the mark mean…?" Alfred asked curiously; watching from afar as Reginald sat dutifully by his master's side. The young vampire felt guilty for what had happened. He vaguely thought that it was his fault the episode had occurred. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he just did. He guessed it was just his personality.

"I don't know." The old dog replied. "Master has had it for as long as he can remember and that is all." He didn't elaborate which was no surprise.

Alfred chewed the inside of his cheek, "But didn't Arthur's master ever say anything about? Thought? Feelings? Concerns?" He continued.

Reginald glanced over at Alfred with his dark, endless eyes. "He didn't talk about it much. The late master was a talkative man, but his conversations were usually about the weather or his beloved garden." He explained.

"He didn't mention it ever? Not even once?" Alfred pursued much to Reginald's annoyance.

He sighed through his wet nose, "You just have a horrible habit of sticking your nose into other people's business, don't you?"

The young vampire rested his chin again his knees, looking guiltily at the hardwood floor under him. "My mother always used to say I was overly curious…." He replied, drawing a small circle into the wood with the tip of his finger. It was often that little Alfred got involved in one thing or another and ended up doing more bad than good. He always meant well, but that didn't mean it turned out that way.

Reginald sighed again, laying down and resting his big black head down on his paws. "… I didn't mean to insult you just… it's odd. You… you remind me of the late master. He was a very kind man, but he was overly curious as well. Sometimes I think it caused more trouble than it really should have…." The old dog hummed, looking of somewhere in the distance. "Still… I'm not entirely sure if that's a bad thing all the time…"

Alfred looked up from his invisible drawing, "I guess he was a good man."

"Yes he was," Reginald replied. "And he cared for Master very dearly. Of all the apprentices he had he never looked at them the way he looked at Master. It was almost as if he believed him to be his son."

"That sounds nice…." Alfred hummed. "I had a great mother, but… I never knew my father. My mother never talked about him much no matter how many times I asked her to…. The night she died so said something like 'He's not anything like him. He's harmless' and it made me wonder… was he a bad person…?" There was a small stretch of silence.

"Life is full of mysteries and only half are ever solved."

Alfred laughed a little, "I hear that."

There was another stretch of silence, "… You know…" Reginald started. Alfred hummed softly to let the dog know he was listening. "I think I do remember one conversation I had with the late master about that mark…" Alfred tried not to act like he was intensely interested, but really he was. "He said… something about the mark being one of a savior and a sinner…"

Alfred cocked one brow, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

Reginald looked off, "… I don't know… but the look in his eyes when he said it… there was definitely something… something deep and terrifying about it…."

The young vampire glanced at the dog a moment longer before turning his gaze towards the sleeping face of Arthur. His face was lax and serene yet his impressive brows still held a permanent furrow. Alfred licked his lips a little and hugged his knees closer to his chest, "That's pretty scary… huh?" He asked, for the silence was wearing on his frayed nerves.

"Indeed…. He had fits like that as child, if my fading memory isn't deceiving me." Alfred interesting flared up once more. "It may have only happened once or twice, but it definitely happened…. When he got really angry or upset… he would just collapse. The look in his eyes was so… sinister. So vile like it belonged to a demon in the deepest, darkest pit of the underworld…. He would convulse in a voice that wasn't his own…. I'm not sure what the late master did, but he would utter a charm, an enchantment of sorts, and press his palm to the mark. The master would calm down and remain unconscious for two, sometimes three days…."

Alfred frowned softly, "So you're saying he's not gonna wake up anytime soon…?" He replied in disappointedly. He had returned to drawing his circles into the floor.

"Most likely not." Reginald replied, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

The room settled into silence. The only sounds were the mingled breathing from the room's inhabitants and the distant chirp of birds from the nearby woods. Alfred pressed his full lips together. Part of him was growing more and more distressed inside as the wounded sun began sinking beyond the horizon. He had never before faced a ceremony without Arthur. In the time they had shared during their nightly escapades, Alfred had begun to take comfort in the Wizard's presence. Somehow his cool green eyes made the pain that wracked his frame that much more bearable. Now… now he didn't have that. Secretly it terrified him.

Still, what was to happen was inevitable and once the vibrant moon rose to the midnight sky Francis emerged from the library to retrieve Alfred. The vast space of the room was left barely visible by the shadows that surrounded them. The only light provided was from the roaring fire in the emasculate fireplace. Around the circle were candles of a deep Windsor purple. Alfred was never aware that spirit had a color, but he supposed purple suited it best.

The wax was already melting down the smooth sides of candles when Alfred sat himself in the center of the circle, shirt removed. It didn't deem like Francis had any perverse comments to offer about Alfred's god like body. His blue eyes turned grey and steely as he focused on what he was to be doing. His hands were large yet surprisingly soft as his fingertips created the appropriate markings around the thick flesh of Alfred's neck. He finished briskly and tossed the dish of purple paint onto the floor.

"This will hurt. A lot." Were his offered words of comfort. "Don't squirm." Alfred's heart was racing so fast he nearly thought he was experiencing a heart attack. Sweat beaded his brow. He repeatedly licked his lips finding them uncomfortably dry.

Francis' hands pressed into the hollow of his collar bone. He exhaled deeply and within a matter of seconds and without any hesitation he began reciting the incantation.

The pain was instantaneous. There was no lull or hesitation like there had been in previous ceremonies. Alfred had no time to prepare himself for it and it caught him of guard. It took his breath away like a fierce strike to the gut, but that still didn't stop him from attempting to scream. At first nothing came out, but once the air returned to his lungs the room was filled with his shrill cry of agony. His heart felt like it was expanding, pressing up into his chest and threatening to burst out from within him. Breathing was intensely difficult and whatever breath he got he used it to let out more cries of torture.

This was what dying felt like. He just knew it. He was dying. All the ceremonies previous to this had been torturous, but this one put them all to shame. The mixed sensations that tingled and danced over his nerve endings couldn't be expressed in words. It could only be expressed in screams. Alfred was sure he was dying. He felt tears springing to the corners of his eyes as all the regrets of his life swirled in his mind. The mother he never avenged. Finding the father he never knew. The man who destroyed his fabricated life of peace…. The old wizard he never got to say goodbye to….

Eternity seemed to pass yet at the same time it seemed as though only a few brief seconds had passed before Alfred collapsed onto the floor below him. He lay there trembling with a tear streaked face. He lingered only a moment or two before he was gone into the abysmal sleep. It wasn't death, but it certainly must have been close to it. The only thing that told Alfred this wasn't death was the fact he had started dreaming. The dead didn't dream.

He found himself in the ornate library in Arthur's cottage home. There were no lingering shadows, no melting candles, and no chalky circles drawn into the floor. The room was bright and cheery and certainly lightness was settled into the air. Alfred breathed in deeply and reveled in this feeling of calmness.

"Nice, isn't it?" A voice suddenly came making Alfred jump and whirl around. His brows furrowed as he looked upon the man who must have owned said voice and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You…" He breathed out softly. "Y-you're Lawrence, aren't you?" His hair was long, slick, and black as a starless sky tied simply into a silk ribbon. His golden eyes retained a sort of unique warmth that smoldered and burned behind his rounded glasses. He was dressed sharply in a slim fitting black suit with a bow tie matched the one in his hair.

A smile spread across his pale lips, "Correct, my dear. I am Lawrence Albion Kingsley, magical master extraordinaire and teacher to many of today's great wizard's and witches." He explained proudly with a flourish of his hand. That was awfully familiar. Maybe this was where Francis got that endless flamboyancy…? "Keep your thoughts with me, dear, I don't have much time before I have to send you back." It was true Alfred had the mind of an A.D.D stricken five year old, but he paid attention as best as he could as Lawrence drew his attention back.

"U-Um…. you're not a g-ghost… right?" Alfred inquired nervously, wringing his hands together as he anxiously awaited Lawrence's answer.

The man chewed the inside of his cheek and stroked his chin in thought, "Well I am indeed dead and I appear to be in an apparitional state at the current moment, so technically speaking I suppose I am a specter of sorts." He laughed. Alfred's stomach dropped and he felt his irrational fear start to rush through his nerves and cause him to tremble slightly. "Oh relax," The black haired man dismissed Alfred's worries. "It's not like I'm going to-!" His sentence was cut short by the deep, rustic sound of the old grandfather clock chiming.

Lawrence's smoldering ember eyes narrowed and suddenly all traces of that free spirited, happy-go-lucky attitude vanished without a trace. "I have no more time for antics. Now keep quiet and listen carefully," Lawrence growled lowly, turning his intensely burning gaze to meet Alfred's. His slender hands reached out, taking the young vampire around the shoulders to assure he stood still and listened. "Alright… you've seen the mark on Arthur's stomach, right?"

Alfred gave a nervous nod.

"Good. And you've seen what sort of destruction it causes, yes?"

Another nervous nod.

He paused, pressing his pale lips together until they formed a hard line. "That mark… I've only ever seen in it books, but only scarcely. It's legend, pure myth, and yet I have seen it before my very eyes as have you…. That mark it's…"

"The symbol of a sinner and a savior…" The young vampire finished torpidly.

Lawrence's eyes flickered briefly, "Yes… you are exactly correct…. For years during my life I tried to find more information on this myth of a mark. I scoured through every book in my library and only found in a few insufficient excerpts. I scarcely remember my own master mentioning it once before and explained that it was a cursed existence. The one who bore the mark would suffer a fate more wretched than death…." The look in his eyes was so intense, so hurt, and so… so guilty.

"I tried… I honestly and truly tried to figure out what I could do to remove it, but all that could suffice was a bit of magic to ease the pain and keep those hideous demons at bay…" He bit his lower lip. "But it was and still isn't enough. The episodes will only become worse and more frequent the older Arthur becomes. He can't be alone. He must never be alone. If he is alone when one of these attacks comes then it is possible he can become consumed entirely before his time…. It is powerful black magic and it could mean doom not only for Arthur but for the rest of humanity as well…"

Alfred could hardly believe what he was hearing. He was so awestruck by the dark future unfolding that he could only stare at Lawrence with wide, confused eyes.

The clock struck once more and a look of panic flashed across Lawrence's delicate features. "Alfred, please, listen to me. Do not leave Arthur. Do not leave him ever. He cannot survive on his own. That boy is enormously precious to me- he's the son I never had- and unfortunately my sickly body gave out long before my will did. I thought the other Alfred would be able to take the place as Arthur's constant companion, but there was darkness in his heart I didn't see and it was his downfall…"

Lawrence suddenly pulled Alfred into an embrace, holding the young vampire close, "Please… _please_ take care of my Arthur…. I am begging for your mercy… fulfill and old soul's wish… please, promise me you will…."

Alfred stood still a few moments, silent and unsure of how to fill it. He liked Arthur, really liked Arthur, but… this was so much to take in in such a short amount of time. It was overwhelming and he could feel his head spinning with the stress of it all. But… he knew what he had to do. Arthur had shown him mercy, had shown him kindness, and had shown him that not all the paths in life are dark…. Arthur was a stray beam of sunshine illuminating his world and he had to help him. He was a hero and heroes helped those who were kind of heart, "Okay… I promise…."

The young vampire felt something wet soak into the material of his shirt. The clock chimed and chimed and chimed. "Thank you… thank you so much…. At last… I can rest in peace…" The clock chimed and chimed and chimed as the world melted away and left Alfred alone in the darkness once more.

**Wow, it's really been a while since I've updated this story. To be honest I had some horrible writer's block with this chapter, but I managed to get over it as we can all tell. Thank you so much to all of you faithful readers who put up with me when I'm stuck in a rut. You're all fantastic and I wish I could just bake you all cookies. Unfortunately cookies don't transfer through e-mail too well so all I can offer ia heartfelt thank you! **


	21. The Light

The expressions that had written themselves across Reginald's and Francis' faces were obviously ones of disbelief. When Alfred had awoken from his restless slumber that followed the ceremony, he had stumbled down the hall with as much haste as he could manage so he could retell the fantastic dream he had experienced. The young vampire had explained how their previous master had come to him in the dream and conveyed to him the extent of his knowledge on Arthur's mysterious marking and the terror that it held.

"So…" Reginald sighed softly, turning his eyes towards the floor as he gave his next phrase a moment of thought. He made sure his facts were organized before continuing, "What you are trying to say… is that Arthur's marking will… will kill him…" Reginald's voice strained on the last few words; the thought of his master's demise nearly too much for him to even utter aloud.

Alfred pressed his pale lips together, "I-I guess so…. Lawrence said that the older Arthur gets the more frequently the attacks will happen until eventually… he just won't snap out of it." The tension that followed was stifling. Francis tried to act like he was completely indifferent; instead focusing on the way his several bejeweled rings glimmered in the faint light of the sun shining through the windows. Alfred's striking blue eyes spared Francis a sideways glance before coming back to Reginald.

"Did he mention any way we can cure master? Is there a spell or a potion? Anything?" Reginald was beginning to sound desperate. It was almost as if he couldn't interrogate Alfred fast enough.

"No, nothing…. He said that mark is supposed to be a myth. He-!"

"A myth! How is that even possible! It cannot be a legend when there the mark is as plain as day on the Master's body!" Reginald quickly interjected; not allowing Alfred the chance he needed to finish his sentence. "What was Master Lawrence thinking? In that time he spoke to you he should have informed you of how to fix the situation! We do not need to know the origins of the situation only the solution so we may fix it!"

Alfred was become a bit frustrated with Reginald's attitude, but he supposed he couldn't blame the old dog so he remained as calm as he was able. "He said he had researched the mark over and over again, but it's not exactly a common thing. It's only ever mention a few times in a handful of books and none of them mention anything about a way to cure it. The books just say-"

"That it is the mark of a sinner and a savior." Francis took the liberty of finishing for Alfred though the young vampire really did not require someone to finish his sentences for him.

Alfred frowned softly at the man perched across from him, "Yeah…. The only thing we can do is stay with him. Lawrence said that if Arthur is left alone then the attacks will become more furious. If he is at least with someone who can keep the mark under control then he'll be able to last longer."

"But that isn't a solution to the problem," Francis replied coolly, still attempting to feign disinterest by examining the way each bejeweled ring was cut and shapes. "That will only allow his life to be extended, nothing more."

"I know!" Alfred finally shouted. It seemed as though both Francis and Reginald just kept pointing out the fact Alfred wasn't telling them the solution when the vampire had clearly stated that there wasn't any solution to be told. "There is no solution! Lawrence said there is no solution! The only thing we can do is stay with him and keep him from being consumed earlier than he should be! That's it!" The young man found his breathing had become a bit labored after his outburst. He had not intended to sound so angry, but he was becoming increasingly frustrated with this group. He had not asked to be part of any of this. His life was complicated enough before, but now that complication seemed to have increased tenfold and it was extremely vexing.

"So then… I am destined to die because of this mark…?" A small yet distinct voice came from the threshold of the living room. All three sets of mismatched eyes rose up to meet the striking green ones belonging to the object of their conversation. Arthur stood leaning heavily against the arch of the doorway dressed simply in a pair of brown trousers and an unbuttoned white shirt leaving his alabaster chest partially exposed including the outline of his fateful marking.

The word tingled on Alfred's lips making him instantly regret saying them in the first place, "W-Well uh… I wouldn't say that..." The young vampire tried to cover up; no meaning for it the reality to sound as harsh as it did. "I mean…. If you look at it-!"

Arthur did not allow the younger man the chance to finish, "You don't need to sugarcoat it for me!" He shouted, his echoing voice making the entire room fall into a tense silence. The three others stared wide eyed for a few moments. Arthur's green eyes smoldered, burning a hole through a distant spot in the floor's woodwork. "… There's no use trying to mask reality. It just makes finding the truth far more painful in the end…." No one spoke. No one even took a breath. How was one supposed to tell their friend that they hadn't much longer to live? A million possibilities burned on Alfred's tongue, but none of the seemed right. This one seemed too harsh or this one seemed too soft…. There was no right way to go about something so intense and life altering. "What's the matter…? You can all talk about me behind my back, but suddenly when I am present you can't utter a single syllable…" The laugh that left Arthur's lips was a dry and slightly bitter one.

Everyone glanced around at each other a moment. Francis turned his crystalline eyes away in a silent gesture that this was not his problem. A small whine escaped Reginald's throat as he lay down and rested his large black and white head on his paws. It was clear that neither of them were planning on taking the responsibility leaving it to fall heavy on Alfred's square shoulders. The vampire swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, trying to figure out how to word his thoughts. "W-well…. Yeah… that's pretty much it." He said, bluntly as Arthur had wanted it to be. "There's no way to fix. All we can do is try to extend your life for as long as we can and… and that's it. I'd love to tell you Lawrence told me that there's some kind of magical potion or amulet that'll make the mark go away, but… there's no such thing. That's it. That mark is going to kill you, Arthur, and we're all just going to have to accept that." Francis and Reginald both seemed a bit taken aback by Alfred's harsh bluntness. Arthur had instructed him not to sugar coat the truth and Alfred had done just that. Sometimes reality was harsh and that was something people had to accept as well.

It seemed like Arthur was also bit surprised by the fact Alfred had abided and spoken so ingenuously. The wizard did not believe that Alfred was capable of such a thing, but there was a dark side to Alfred that he did not reveal often, but that did not make its existence any less real. Arthur cleared his throat softly and tried to regain himself, "I… I-I suppose you are right…. Everyone has to die some time and I guess my time is just a bit sooner than others…." Arthur had asked for the truth, but… it seemed that now he had heard the truth in such an unadulterated state it was nearly too much. "… I do not wish for anyone of you to treat me any different from before…. Just pretend as if the mark does not even exist…. It is a hindrance to us all and I do not wish for any of you to feel so…. It is my burden and I shall bear it alone. Understood…?" Arthur did not wait for a response from anyone. The air around him indicated that his word was final and he did not wish to hear even the smallest utterance of anything other than a word of agreement. "I'll be in the garden if anyone should require me." Still, the air around him clearly conveyed that he wished to be alone.

The trio watched from their individual perches as Arthur glided like a lifeless specter across the living room floor and out the front door so he may find temporary sanctuary in the confines of his endless garden. "… You nothing about the art of subtly, do you?" Francis inquired coldly, running a hand through his golden silk hair and flipping it slightly.

"He said not to sugarcoat it. You heard him since he practically screeched when he said it. I was only doing what he said." Alfred griped in his defense.

"Still, that does not mean you actually have to listen to him."

Now Alfred was confused. His dark blonde brows knit together, "What're you talking about? I told you, I was only doing what he asked me to do. You and Reginald weren't going to have the balls to do it so I had to."

Francis sighed dramatically, "No only do you not know the art of subtlety, but you also lack the ability to read the atmosphere." Subtlety? Atmosphere? What in God's name was Francis talking about? Why was he pushing this so much? Alfred only did what he was told. What in the world was wrong with that? "Had you the ability, you would have realized that Arthur's mouth and eyes were saying two completely different things. He said he didn't want you to sugarcoat it, but his eyes were full of the fear of the reality. You could have told him the truth, but you didn't have to do it in such a brusque manner."

Alfred still had difficulty grasping exactly what it was he had done wrong, but obviously what he had said hurt Arthur. A pang of guilt found itself a nice home in Alfred's chest much to the young vampire's displeasure. It forced him to stand from his place on the club chair and head for the front door. "Are you an idiot!" He heard Francis shout, the effeminate man rising from his seat and forcing the ruffles of his coat to swish around his legs. "We are all aware of you lack of ability to read atmosphere, but even you should have been able to notice Arthur's air of 'No disturbances'."

It seemed as though Alfred could do nothing right today. "Then what do you want me to do? First you're telling me I was too harsh on him so I try to go and apologize and now you're telling me not to bother him?" Alfred was becoming frustrated even more so than he was previously.

"I am saying you should give him time; let him work things out for himself first and-! W-wait, Alfred! Have you not listened to word I've said!" Alfred did not stick around to hear Francis gripe and merely left out the front door as he had intended to do in the first place. He did not need Francis to instruct him on what he should and should not do. If he had hurt Arthur, as the Royal Magician said he had, then Alfred's first instinct was to apologize and try and make up for his austerity. The vampire's instincts had failed him many times in the past, but this time he felt relatively confident in them for reasons of which his mind didn't quite understand.

The garden was as trifling as ever when looked upon from the outside, but once Alfred preceded through the first row of hedges everything opened into the vast, fertile land he had come to know as its true form. The sky was still set in its state of eternal sunset save for a few strong patches that rained down to deliver sunlight to the foliage that required it most. Alfred looked around at the nearly endless lines of flora and vaguely wondered where Arthur may be. The vampire hadn't been through the garden more than once and it seemed like the kind of place one could become very lost very fast. Alfred drew in a breath through his parted lips and tasted the air. It seemed that he also would not be able to locate a scent on account of the various aromas of plant life lingering in the air.

The young vampire looked to his left and then to his right. To the left he saw a few rows of various blossoming trees with their waxy leaved shuddering in the slight breeze. To his right was a large hedge just barely taller than himself intertwined with velvety roses basking in the warm afterglow of the vanishing sun. Something told Alfred that he would have better luck following the hedge of roses than the route of trees. Alfred followed the hedge, brushing his calloused finger tips against the sharply cut lines of the leaves and the downy petals of the roses. He felt as if were coming closer; the way the blood tingled and warmed inside his veins told him so. He was also aided by the fact he could hear a soft noise that he believed was a whimper growing louder and louder. Yes, it wasn't just the deceiving noise of wind rustling through the leaves, but it was most definitely a cry of sorts.

As Alfred drew closer to the loudening noise he came across what appeared to be a stone gazebo set with a stone table in the middle and a bench nearly circling its circumference. The roses continued to wind their way around the fluted columns of the gazebo along with thick vines of deep green ivy. Sitting in the center seat of the table Arthur sat his hands pressed close to his face; his ivory splotched with stains of scarlet. For a moment, Alfred panicked with the thought of what Arthur had done to himself, but within a moment he made the startling discovery that the blood was not from self-harm. The blood that stained Arthur's cheeks was his form of tears.

The wizard looked an absolute wreck with his cheeks stained with streaks of red as if it were some sort of war paint. His narrow shoulders trembled while diminutive sobs shook the rest of his slender frame. The wizard sat so he was curved in on himself; the stance making him look so minor and insignificant in the most pathetic way Alfred could possibly imagine. Guilt sent several rounds of sharp pangs stabbing in Alfred's chest like a dagger at the pitiful sight of Arthur breaking down…. Perhaps he had been far crueler than he had originally thought.

"Arthur…" Alfred whispered softly, but it must have been loud enough for Arthur to hear for the wizard's head quickly shot up; blood streaked eyes wide and surprised by the sudden presence accompanying his own.

"A-Alfred…" The wizard quickly attempted to make himself as presentable as he could by wiping his stained cheeks with the sleeve of his white shirt. It was needless to say that the action only ended up making more of mess than Arthur had intended. "I-I-I… this isn't what it l-looks like…" He tried to cover up; obviously ashamed by the fact his tears were not the normal salty droplets of water they were for everyone else.

"It's alright… I-I think I get it…" Alfred could feel his mouth running dry at the sight, but he willed the primal side of himself back into dormancy. "It's uh… it's because of the mark… right?"

Arthur sniffled and drew another deep breath in hopes that it might calm him. The wizard's head nodded up and down softly in response to Alfred's inquiry. "Y-yes… i-it's only happened recently though…. It wasn't always this w-way…" Arthur responded with the small whimper still in his voice. "… I should have k-known that I would only get worse and w-worse…. B-believing that I may be spared somehow is a-absolute r… rubbish…" The confession seemed hard for Arthur for the wizard's narrow shoulders trembled more furiously and sobs became stuck in the back of his throat as Arthur attempted to choke them back.

How insensitive had Alfred been? Was he truly so oblivious that he had not even noticed that his harsh words had hurt Arthur in such a way…? Perhaps he truly was an idiot…. "D-don't say that, Arthur…. There's gotta be something that can be done… right?"

The wizard shook his head from side to side and once again and buried his face back in his palms so Alfred could not witness the fresh bloody, tears streaming from his eyes. "You said yours-self… there is no way. I am just going to d-die because of is and… and I just have to… a-accept it…" He wept quietly, furiously wiping away the fresh tears and further staining his previously unsoiled shirt.

Alfred's wheat brows dipped and his blue eyes slid to a spot somewhere off to the side. He couldn't bear looking at Arthur in such a state any longer knowing that he had been the one to cause it. "Well I mean… Lawrence researched a lot of things, but not everything, right? What if we look in your library? We'll search every self a-and-!" Arthur did not allow Alfred a chance to finish.

"Shut up! Just shut up will you!" The Wizard's acid eyes burned with a new intensity that Alfred hadn't seen the likes of in the short time they had known each other. He looked nearly mad with his face and eyes lined in bold streaks of sticky scarlet. "You have no idea what you're talking about! You don't anything about me or my curse! For fuck's sake, you don't even know the simplest forms of magic! Now you're suddenly expecting you'll find some sort of cure in books you aren't even able to read!" He shouted furiously, pounding his balled fists onto the stone of the gazebo's table.

"Y-You just l-love playing the… the hero a-and…" As suddenly as Arthur's anger had come it had vanished it had dissipated once more. The wizard's glistening eyes once more filled to the rim with crimson tears that threatened to spill over. "Y-You don't know how… h-how… terrified I am… how completely an utterly terrified I am of… of dying…." He sobbed, laying himself on the surface the table and burying his head in the crook of his arms. "S-so many people have d-died around me… I can't… I can't take it anymore… It drives me absolutely m-mad and… I'm so s-scared…."

Alfred gazed upon the sobbing, pitiful mass that Arthur had melted into all in the matter of a few passing moments…. Arthur seemed so distant and detached, but it was all a ruse, Alfred had decided. The wizard only acted in such ways so that he would not be hurt when he was once again left in solitude by the people he believed would always be with him. The real Arthur, the one Alfred saw wailing before him, was nothing more than a scared, lonely child who needed someone to hold onto and tell him that he would be alright…. Was it possible for Alfred could be that person…?

Without his mind agreeing, Alfred's body seemed to move on its own, sliding onto the seat next to Arthur and tugging on the wizard's shoulder so he could be pulled into an embrace. Alfred held Arthur into the curve of his chest and, surprisingly enough, Arthur allowed it and merely let himself be held. The older man sobbed in wailed in his grief, his unique bloody tears raining down and staining Alfred's previously unsoiled shirt as well. The young vampire hardly cared and merely allowed Arthur all the time he required in order to feel well again; offering soothing words and hums along with tender circles rubbed into his lithe back.

They could have stayed like that for minutes or hours and neither one would really be able to tell just how they sat together in that small stone gazebo locked in each other's arms. Still, it mattered not to either man and within whatever allotted amount of time had passed Arthur's howling sobs had died into a few small hiccups. The older man sniffled softly before pulling back from Alfred's embrace, once again trying in vain to wipe his blood streaked face. "S-Sorry I… I-I can't remember the last time I had felt such a surge of emotions…" He groaned softly, hating how his eyes stung so terribly in the aftermath of all the tears he had shed.

"It's alright… everyone needs to have a good cry every once in a while…" His smile was somewhat forced, but still sincere and a tad bit weary. Silence passed between them and the trees' waxy leaves rustled with the wind almost as if it they all whispering words of an old song. The fleeting sun's warm rays still streaked across the sky like bleeding watercolors across paper. The velvet roses gazed in reserved silence with the velvet petals unfurled as Arthur and Alfred exchanged glances. Alfred drew in a shaky breath, "Can I… c-can I… kiss you…?" Alfred whispered softly, not entirely sure where such a statement had come from, but not objecting it in the least. Something about the air and the world around him urged him that this was the right thing to do next….

Alfred was sure Arthur's face had started to glow red at the question though it was difficult to tell under the resulting mask of his previous sorrow. His lips parted and closed and did the same thing once more before a noise finally rose from his throat. "Y… yes…" It was spoken so softly, uttered like the smallest prayer in the vastness of a cathedral. It held so much meaning and confidence, but was so beautifully intimate….Slowly, but surely Alfred leaned in closer and Arthur followed suit. They were both trembling with what could have been nervous anticipation, but also apprehension. Their faces burned all the way to the tips of their ears and the backs of their necks, but…. The space between them closed and Alfred could feel the sharp point of Arthur's nose pressing into the soft skin of his cheek. The wizard's lips were soft and warm and slightly chapped by the elements of life. Somehow Arthur's lips fit together so perfectly with Alfred's in a way that the vampire never thought was possible.

Somewhere in the distance of Arthur's nearly endless garden, a rain drop fell down from the sky followed by another and another. Soon, everywhere one looked there were crystal clear droplets falling like pure angles coming to cleanse the earth of all its impurities. The gazebo proved not to be the greatest defense against the elements and the cracks in the stonework allowed the droplets to fall through and land on Alfred and Arthur's faces. It was cool and crisp and… like the washing away of sins. Never had their hearts felt so light.

**Wow, it's been a long, loooong time since I have updated this. I sincerely apologize, but I had lost my muse for this story for a good while, but I hope after this chapter I'll have it back. I know where I'd like to take the story next so hopefully there will be more updates soon, but I start my second semester of college next week and I have five classes so it might get a bit hectic, but I'll try my best. Thanks so much for bearing with me everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	22. One

**WARNING: This chapter contains a R-18 Yaoi (Boy X Boy) scene. If you don't like, don't read, but you'll be missing out on some important plot points. I warned you there would be yaoi eventually and here it is. Enjoy or don't. **

There was something so calming about rain when it fell from the sky. The crystalline droplets always seemed to manage to me themselves shine in the masked light of the sun before they sunk into the earth from whence they had first came. The droplets created a gentle pitter-patter as the crashed into the stone roof of the gazebo and broke into dozens of copies of themselves. The dewdrops then rolled down the grainy stone surface and effortlessly squeezed and snaked their malleable bodies into the cracks for the gazebo's roof and fell through to land on the melded faces of Alfred and Arthur. They diluted the blood smeared between the couple's mingled cheeks and washed the streaks of scarlet away. Somehow, the droplets recognized that such an unsightly color as the crimson of blood did not belong in a scene so pure and unbidden.

Alfred's broad, calloused hands slowly rose from where they had been clenched in his lap, reaching to gently cup the supple skin of Arthur's ivory cheeks. In turn, Arthur's much lither, elegant hands glided up in between the channel of Alfred's shoulder blades until the Briton could tangle his slender fingers in the wild ochre locks of his companion. The couple minded not one bit as the rain poured in through the cracks and open space of the gazebo and soaked into their clothes and varying shades of blonde hair. As far as they were concerned, the rain was cleansing and left them feeling as if they had been born again, wiped clean of the strife of their tragic lives. In fact, the rain felt so cool and so crisp as it raced across their skin that the couple decided to abandon what little shelter they had against the elements in favor of lying upon the dampened grass before them.

It was Arthur who lay down first before allowing Alfred to layer himself atop him where the duo quickly forced their lips to meet once more. It was rhythmic and smooth and beautifully effortless. It was almost as if Alfred and Arthur had kissed a million times before, but it was still interesting and new, unexplored territory….. Alfred wanted to explore more than just Arthur's lips. Within in a matter of time, the sweet, languid kisses they had started with were becoming replaced with more needed heated ones. The vampire's lips were devouring his partner's mouth and Arthur allowed it, no, encouraged it with soft sighs and noises of pleasure.

Amidst the ravishing of Arthur's lips, Alfred's thigh and nuzzled its way into the space between the wizard's legs, more specifically, the junction between them. The wizard's head rolled back a moment, allowing his mouth the freedom to release a soft keen at the sensation that tingled through his lower half. Alfred looked down to his partner with his cerulean eyes half lidded…. What a nice sight that was; Arthur's head pushed back into the damp grass, mouth releasing such lovely sounds…. Alfred had seen and done such naughty things more times than he could count, but… something about this time was different…. He wanted to make Arthur feel good. He wanted the Wizard to lose himself and become so blinded by pleasure that he forgot about the world and the cruel fate it had dealt him if only for a moment or two.

But regardless of Alfred's good intentions, the young vampire could not simply continue on as he pleased. He did so to several random, endorphin drunk baristas throughout his lifetime, but Arthur was not such a person. Arthur was special and held meaning in Alfred's life and feelings in his heart. To continue on without the older man's consent would be a betrayal of all those things…. Alfred sat back a moment, looking into Arthur's forest colored eyes and sending a silent message. It was naught but an instant later that the young vampire received his answer. It was a simple glint that shone in Arthur's eyes like a star. It only lasted a moment, but Alfred had definitely seen it. Within the moment Alfred's lips returned to hungrily devour Arthur's and the wizard welcomed it with open arms.

The two continued with one the mingling of their lips and tongues until they were forced apart with the primal need for oxygen. Faces flushed and chests heaving softly with gulps of much needed air the two lingered in each other's gaze for a long moment. Arthur's green eyes were swirling with a strange cocktail of emotions. There was lust and desire as well as a warm sort of affection…. But there was something else... something Alfred couldn't quite place. Arthur inhaled a soft breath, "Alfred…" He uttered quietly. "I… I want you… b-bite me… please…" In all his years Alfred didn't believe he had ever heard such a request.

Alfred's wheat colored brows furrowed. "W-what…? No, no I… I won't do that to you Arthur…. Not ever… a-again…" Things had not gone over so well the last time Alfred had sunk his pearly fangs into Arthur's tender flesh. It had nearly been Arthur's last. With a horrible mixture of exposure to sunlight, injuries from previous fights and activities, as well as a general lack of feeding, Alfred had just barely managed to stop himself from drinking just as Arthur was on the brink of death…. The young vampire wished desperately to indulge Arthur as well as his bone dry throat, but… it was far too risky. Alfred could easily lose himself in the heat of passion and… well he didn't dare think of the conclusion of what that could bring….

Arthur's gemstone eyes glistened softly, giving Alfred a good long look. The older man's smooth palm reached up and gently caressed his partner's cheek, "It's alright, I… I trust you, Alfred…. I know you won't hurt me…" The look on Arthur's face spoke of how desperately he wished to feel the one brand of pleasure that only Alfred could bring him…. The young vampire closed his eyes leaning his cheek into the soothing warmth of Arthur's palm…. He was afraid. Even though Arthur said he trusted him that wasn't the problem…. Alfred didn't trust himself. The wizard seemed to sense his partner's distress and gently ran a thumb over his tanned cheek. "It's alright…. I know you won't hurt me…. You'll know when to stop…" It was needless to say Alfred was still very skeptical about Arthur's words, but….

The vampire slowly leaned back into the form of the man below him, bringing their lips together in one last sweet kiss. "I-If… if you're sure…" It was so hard to resist…. Alfred hovered near Arthur's neck…. He could hear the gentle pump and flow of Arthur's pulse coursing through him. It was… intoxicating to say the very least. Alfred licked his lips, feeling the fangs in his mouth swiftly extend to their full lethal length. He… h-he could do this, right? Dear God he certainly hoped so….

With a few more moments of hesitation Alfred opened his mouth and at last sank his fangs into Arthur's throat as gently as he could. Still, it must have hurt for the wizards mouth fell open to release a sharp gasp, but soon the endorphins caused by the bite began to work into his system and all the pain was forgotten. Arthur's lips continued to part and release small keens and moans expressing his pleasure. Arthur wasn't the only one though. As Arthur's sweet, metallic tasting blood flowed down Alfred's throat he couldn't help, but join Arthur between gulps. God, Arthur's blood tasted so good, so sweet, and… and Alfred still couldn't think of another adjective to describe it! It was a taste so indescribable and it was so… so irresistible.

Alfred's mind was becoming muddled, just as he had feared. Arthur's blood was so delectable that he found stopping a very distant, unwanted thought. He was so lost that he didn't even realize that there was something rather stiff and hard pressing into his upper thigh. All he cared about was getting more of what he wanted….

Arthur moaned; legs wrapping around Alfred's and pushing his body up so the wizard's groin ground against Alfred's thigh. Oh yes, that was it! In all his years Arthur had never experienced such a positively euphoric state of mind. It was almost as if nothing else mattered…. But this was becoming short lived. His fingertips were starting to grow cold while the rest of his hands tingled. This wasn't good, but… but Alfred would stop. Arthur knew he would. He may have been a vampire, but he wasn't a monster…. Arthur mind began to race with the thought of Alfred not ceasing. He squeezed his eyes shut and struggled to choke back the moans that were still rising from his throat. Alfred would stop. He knew it he trusted him. He wasn't a monster… was he…?

And it was then with a sharp tug that Alfred's fangs plucked themselves from their burrow in Arthur's flesh and the young vampire came up gasping for air with his plump lips painted a bright scarlet red. Arthur's lips drew back in a small smile, a breathless laugh escaping his lips…. "S-see I… I-I knew you would s…stop…."

Alfred himself was surprised he had, but something in his brain had clicked and suddenly his desire was diminished. He still wanted Arthur physically, but the blood lust… he felt so sated and full more so than he ever had before. "Wow, I… I guess so…" He smiled too; reaching up to quickly swipe the sleeve of his shirt over his mouth despite the fact the rain had already nearly cleaned his face. They shared a moment of breathlessness before coming back together. Now that he had regained himself, Alfred finally noticed the hard bulge that was pressing into his thigh. That would certainly need attending to, now wouldn't it? The vampire hadn't realized it, but during his haze of blood induced ecstasy he, too, had grown quite hard. That didn't usually happen…. But, then again, Arthur was making some very erotic noises and that was quite arousing.

It was so natural to him now, to go through the motions of preparing a lover that he barely even thought about it as peeled away Arthur's clothing and used his own saliva as a lubricant to get Arthur ready for the main event. He just unceremoniously pressed his fingers passed the wizard's entrance and worked them like he always did. Arthur, however, was squeezing his eyes shut so tight that it seemed as though he never wanted them to open again. His entire had flushed to a bright shade of red all the way from the tips of his ears to the back of his neck. His body was rigid and trembling slightly as if he was… scared... "Are you alright…?" Alfred asked quietly into Arthur's ear.

The wizard nodded his head furiously, eyes still shut to the world around him, "Y-yes, j-just… never… never done this b… before…." That explained a lot.

"So, you're a virgin?" Alfred inquired, pressing a soft kiss to Arthur's ear which earned a light gasp from the man. Apparently that was a sensitive spot. Quite frankly, Arthur's virginal status didn't really surprise Alfred. With the hermit-like way Arthur lived it was nobody's guess that he had never gone to bed with someone else before.

"N-No…" He answered, but it was a truthful answer and not just him stubbornly denying his intact virginity. That confused Alfred. "Never… never with… another… man…" Ah, that made sense now.

Although he had not done it many time, Alfred had experience in love making with the same gender. When you were thirsting horribly for blood, one didn't care for such trivial things as gender. The vampire drew his lids over his azure eyes and breathed a gentle shush into Arthur's ear. "It's okay…. I'll be as gentle as I can… okay…?" The wizard responded with a shaky nod. "Just try to relax…. It'll hurt a lot less the more you relax…"

At first, Arthur's form remained as stiff and rigid as it had before, but after some soothing words and kisses the muscles in the wizard's lean frame loosened one by one. Now, Alfred could move his fingers more freely and managed to scissor his fingers apart enough so that Arthur would be decently prepared at the very least. When he felt Arthur had relaxed enough, Alfred withdrew his fingers leaving his partner whining softly at the empty feeling he was left with. "Shh, I'm coming back…. Just a minute…" Alfred soothed as he leaned back as he pushed his shirt from his shoulders and tossed it into their pile of damp, discarded clothing. He unbuttoned his trousers next and pushed them down enough so his own erection could be exposed. With a mixture of the rain that was still falling and his saliva, Alfred lubricated himself with low hisses breathed out from between his clenched teeth. There was always a temptation to just continue touching himself, but… it was easier to ignore this time. This time he actually wanted to do it. It wasn't just to receive food, it was… for pleasure, for fun, to show someone that he… he… that he loved them.

With careful, gentle movements, Alfred began to guide his erect cock to Arthur's entrance pressing it in slowly to allow the wizard ample amounts of time to adjust to the rather large intrusion. Arthur groaned softly and fisted a clump a muddy grass in his hand. "S-Sorry… almost… t-there…" Alfred soothed, his hips trembling with the desire to simply thrust in and at last feel the pleasure he so desperately craved. But no, he had to be careful. Arthur was not some whore that he could fuck relentlessly as he pleased. Several agonizing seconds passed by before Alfred at last sighed with the relief that came with having himself completely pushed in to the hilt. How utterly fantastic it felt. So much so that Alfred found it hard to find words to describe it. His vocabulary was not broad enough for this experience….

Arthur's hand suddenly flung up around his neck, pulling him down so their bare chests were pressed flushed together. The wizard's chest was positively heaving with the gulps of air he drawing in. "Haa… god, Alfred, j-just… nng, fuck… move." My, Arthur was perhaps a bit more feisty than Alfred had initially thought. The vampire did not answer, only nodded in understanding before slowly he drew his hips back bringing out his cock with them. He gave a second or two for Arthur to adjust once more before thrusting back in. He set a steady pace a first, keeping it slow and soft, but Arthur's demands became more persistent. His raspy, breathless voice demanded Alfred move faster, thrust himself in harder. Oh yes, Arthur was definitely more feisty than Alfred had originally thought.

Before he knew it, Alfred's hips were thrusting in and out of Arthur at a pace that nearly matched the racing of his own heart. Both men gulped in air by the lungful, chests heaving in and out of sync. Arthur's lips parted over and over again to release moans and keens of pleasure while Alfred merely grit his teeth together and grunted with the exertion he was putting into this. He was never one to make much noise during sex. Somewhere in the mix of gulping for air and making sure his hips were still moving, his mouth found Arthur's once more and they furiously devoured each other; tongues sliding against each other, teeth clacking together. How good it all felt, so mind numbingly good….

"A-Ah… A-Artie al… almost… there…" Alfred tried to gasp a warning to his partner, but most of his words became devoured by the kiss and drowned out by the sound of theirs hearts pounding together. Soon, Alfred could no longer take it; the heat that had coiled itself in the pit of his stomach had become far too much to bear. With a deep, throaty moan Alfred released and spilled all of himself into Arthur who followed soon after with a strangled cry. The orgasm was pure bliss. For a brief moment, everything in the world was no longer. There was no garden. There was no rain. There were no shadows or demons or memories… just the moment, that one blissful moment. And Arthur, Alfred couldn't forget about Arthur, now could he?

Only when their minds floated back down from the high of their ecstasy and their muscles had turned slack and weak did the couple finally collapse into each other's embrace. Alfred's heart felt his heart still beating wildly, pounding against his ribcage like it was begging to be set free. He gathered Arthur's suddenly feeble frame in his arms and held the trembling mass close. The vampire tried his best to offer a few soothing words and sounds, kissing his partner's rain and sweat slicked skin with affection. Alfred couldn't remember a time when he ever felt the compulsion to do so after sex…. It was always feed, fuck, leave, as completely harsh and unforgiving as that sounded. But it was all he knew…. But this… this was so different…. He wanted to hold Arthur and kiss him and cuddle him until he couldn't stand it any longer. He wanted to comfort him when he was sad and make him smile, in fact, he didn't want to see anything other than a smile on Arthur's face. All he wanted was for Arthur to be happy, so happy he would burst…. That he would never shed a single tear for the rest of his days…. Was this what love felt like?

"A-Arthur I…" Alfred began quietly. "I… I think I… love you…. No, I don't think I… I know I do." Alfred had never experienced love before, not love in this sort of manner, but even though he hadn't a clue on whether or not this was really love… something in him told him it was. "Is that… okay…?"

Arthur said nothing, only wrapped his arms around Alfred's broad shoulders and rubbed the space between the blades. Alfred couldn't see the expression on his face for the wizard's face was buried in his exposed chest. He whispered something in that strange, mystical language of his, squeezing his arms tighter around Alfred…. The vampire was not sure what the words meant, but he had a feeling….


	23. The Return

Arthur and Alfred simply lay there on the damp earth; the rain now passed leaving everything glistening in the pale sunlight that had replaced it. Like diamonds shimmering in the rough. Alfred held Arthur close, tracing senseless little circles into his pale shoulder, occasionally pressing in sort kisses, and uttering sweet nothings. Arthur didn't say much, only offered the occasional twitch of a smile or a hum of contentment. It was nice. They didn't need much; just a place to lye together, air to breathe, and each other's arms to cuddle in to. Several minutes passed before either of them uttered a single word.

"We ought to be heading back soon…. " Arthur mumbled though there was no motivation behind his voice.

Alfred merely sighed, burying his face in his partner's wild locks of golden hair. "There's no rush." He hummed. "Let's just stay here a little longer…" He held Arthur closer to him and nuzzled his hair affectionately.

A chuckle rumbled in Arthur's throat a moment before he sighed and allowed his body to relax into his partner's once more. "I suppose another minute or two can't hurt. Though I fear we're going to catch our death out here lying on the wet grass positively soaked to the bone."

"Don't worry," Alfred reassured. "I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, if we get sick we can just nurse each other back to health."

The elder man rolled his gleaming emerald eyes, "Idiot, how can we possibly take care of each other if we're both sick as dogs?" The wizard had a point, but Alfred just ignored it and only enjoyed how good the brightening sunlight felt warming up his damp skin. He deserved a few more moments of rest. They both did. After the stressful events of these past few days, a couple extra minutes of relaxation would not harm anyone. "… Tonight's your last ceremony…" Arthur hummed thoughtfully, breaking that silence that had once again settled between them.

Alfred's blue eyes opened slowly, looking to the distance past Arthur's wild locks of gold hair and into the emerald leaves of the nearby foliage. "Right…. I almost forgot…." He honestly had. His mind was so preoccupied with Arthur and the time of passion that they just shared that he didn't even think for a moment about the ceremonies. It just seemed so unimportant now. Alfred had Arthur now and nothing else mattered; not the ceremonies, not learning magic… not getting revenge. If Alfred said he didn't care about avenging his mother any longer would that make him a bad person? Would his mother forgive him if he just let her killer go on unpunished…?

Arthur must have sense Alfred's discontent for the elder man wrapped his arms more snuggly around the vampire's broad form, rubbing small, soothing circles into his back. "Don't fret, love. The last ceremony is indeed the most difficult one, but the benefits that come with it are most definitely worth it." Of course he would say that since magic was something very near and dear to him. But that wasn't what Alfred was worried about. The pain wore away soon enough as there was only so much he could bear before his body merely shut down to avoid it. There was his mother, sitting in his mind's eye with her hands folded neatly in her lap, a half sewn shirt resting on her thigh, and her eyes looking off to some far distant place Alfred never knew. Would she forgive him if he just let her die…?

"Master Arthur! Alfred!" A sudden cry came from the nearby path. It was amazing how fast Arthur sprang up, snatching his partially dry clothes and pulling them on to cover his naked form. Alfred just barely managing to trip his way into his pants when Reginald came bounding through the garden, hurtling past the rose bushes and toward the scrambling couple at full speed. The dog looked as panicked as a dog possibly could as he screeched to a halt before them.

"R-Reginald? What are you doing here? I asked not to be disturbed and-!" Arthur was cut short.

"Please! I do not care what has happened between you and Alfred right now. There is something else that is of much more importance!"

The Briton's face grew grave. Any sign of a blush that had crept into his cheek flushed away in an instant. "What's the matter? What's going on?" The urgency in Arthur's voice made him sound harsh. He didn't even appear to be the slightest bit embarrassed any longer, but then again this didn't seem like the time to be so.

"It's _him_." Reginald answered gravely. "He's here. I am not sure why, but he is at our front door and Francis is doing his best to keep him at bay."

Arthur's eyes grew wide in alarm. Those eyes flickered towards Alfred a moment. Alfred furrowed his wheat colored brows, ceasing his attempts to button up his shirt as hastily as he could. Arthur blinked once before turning away, "I will deal with him." He said as he stalked towards the path leading out of the garden. "Alfred you stay here and do not leave garden."

"W-wait…" Alfred sputtered in his confusion. "What's going on, Arthur?" He demanded, chasing after Arthur and snatching his wrist to cease his movements. Arthur jerked his hand away with such force and swiftness that Alfred lost his grip. Arthur glared up into Alfred's eyes with such intensity that the vampire believed he may burst into flames at any moment.

"Alfred. Just do as I say. Stay in the garden and _do not leave_."

Alfred felt himself to be paralyzed and even though he wished to chase after Arthur when he turned away his legs felt as if they had been filled to the kneecap with lead. The vampire was not sure if the feeling was the result of an unspoken charm or a result of gazing into those blazing emerald eyes. Within a few moments Reginald and Arthur were gone; disappeared into the thick foliage of Arthur's Eden. The feeling of lead in Alfred's legs eventually faded, but he still felt as though he couldn't move. A thousand questions raced through his mind, but there was no one around to answer them. Who was this man Reginald spoke off and who could he possibly be to make the usually calm, collected dog so panicked? Was he a friend? An enemy? Who could possibly pour that amount of fire and intensity into Arthur's eyes? The wizard has specifically instructed that Alfred not leave the garden, but… well, when had Alfred ever obeyed what he'd been told?

The young vampire proceeded with caution, not sure when or if Arthur would be back soon. He didn't want to be caught just quite yet. His blue eyes darted back and forth, watching for any signs of life other than his own. No one was around. The flowers and fruit were his only company and it wasn't as if there was much they could do to him. He had an awfully bad habit of being wrong, didn't he? Just as he was about to cross the threshold of the exit of the garden something rather strange occurred. There was a small rustle and a flash of something out of the corner of his eye and before he knew it Alfred felt his legs swept out from under him. The vampire groaned in pain; the wind having been partially knocked out of him. He reeled for a moment before glancing down to find some thick and green wrapped around his right leg. A vine? His eyes traveled along the thick, green cord and found it was, indeed, attached to a nearby shrub. "What the…?" The shrub had caught him? That was impossible. Yes, plants were alive, but not so alive that they could capture people in their green clutches. Then again, this garden was one of magic and anything could be possible with magic.

Alfred grunted as he ripped the vine from his leg, jumping up to run for the exit only to have his legs taken out from under him once more. More vines had caught him this time. The ivy ropes coiled around both his legs all way up to his waist, slowly dragging him back towards the inner sanctum of the garden's walls. "Oh come on! Fucking kidnapping plants? Really?" Alfred shouted in frustration as he reached down and tried furiously to tear the ivy bindings from his lower half. It was to no avail for every one vine he ripped away two more coiled back in its place. It was like the legendary Hydra… except with a shrub. That wasn't exactly the most glamorous thing. One thing was certain, though. Whoever was just beyond the walls of the garden was most definitely someone he did not want Alfred to come in contact with otherwise why would he go to such great length to prevent him from leaving? Alfred still wasn't sure, but this person had to be dangerous in some way. There was no way he could let his new found lover face such a thing on his own.

Determined to leave, Alfred furiously tore away at the vine, dragging himself towards the exit whenever he could only to have himself dragged back once more. Within a matter of a few moments Alfred was completely immobile. Vines had snaked and snuck their way all the way from his ankles to his shoulders leaving him as helpless as a butterfly trapped in a spider's wed. He wriggled and thrashed as best as he could in his restraints, "No! Let me go! Arthur needs me!" He cried. If the bush could attack him why couldn't it hear him as well? "He's your master, isn't he? He could be in danger!" But it didn't seem to care, only dragged Alfred along the dirt path away from the exit. Alfred didn't know what to do. No matter how hard and struggled the bindings didn't loosen and grew a tad tighter if anything at all. He was desperate now, screaming profanities and continuing to thrash even though it was in vain. He was not one to give up easily.

As he fought and struggled he felt something building within him. It was hot like fire and grew in the pit of his belly. It slowly seeped into his bloodstream, circulating over his entire body. It continued to spread until it could spread no more and encased Alfred's skin in a searing heat. With nowhere left to go the heat kept building anyway. It pressed against the underside of his skin as if it were trying make him burst, begging to be set free. What was happening to him? Was this a result of the shrub's magic? Alfred wasn't sure, but it was agonizing. He felt as though he was being burned from the inside out. If there was any time he really felt as though he were going to burst into flames it was definitely now. The young vampire cried out, wanting nothing more for than for himself to burst and be done with it. It would be better than feeling himself roast like a piece of meat beside the fire.

Without warning, the feeling was suddenly gone. It simply left Alfred's skin leaving him feeling empty and spent. The young vampire had no idea where it had gone, but he was grateful. There was a certain… oh, what was the word… grace? Yes. There was a certain grace now. He couldn't explain why, but it was just what he felt. He heard a light crackle sound. It sounded rather similar to the hearth in Arthur's cottage always burning away with its gentle light. When Alfred's eyes opened he was shocked to find the vines that had been restraining him were now ablaze. Though they burned, the flames did not touch Alfred and his skin remained unmarred by burns. The vines shriveled away into piles of ash leaving Alfred now free to move and make his escape. It quickly took his opportunity, scrambling up and dashing for the exit without a second thought. The new vines were unable to grow quickly enough and Alfred managed to throw himself through the exit before they could reach him once more.

Alfred flew through the dark vortex before he was spewed out the other side, lying panting and breathless on the forest floor that surrounded Arthur's cottage. What… what had he done? The fire that grew inside him… was that what set the vines on alight? He'd never done anything like that before in his entire life and why would he now…? But then it hit him. He had been undergoing ceremonies that would give him the ability to perform magic. But Alfred had yet to complete those ceremonies. Could it be that he had performed magic prematurely? To be honest, he felt rather bad ass at the moment and a wide grin spread across his face. A moment later he remembered who serious the situation was and his grin faded away into a hard line. He scrambled to his feet and headed towards the nearby cottage.

Alfred was careful as he approached the cottage, keeping himself on high alert for any signs on life. There was no one lingering around outside along the forest so Alfred snuck his way to one of the windows, peering inside to see if anyone was in there. There were indeed people inside the house. Alfred instantly saw Arthur and Francis poised stiffly on the sofa. There was a cup of tea nestled in Arthur's hands, but Alfred could tell the Briton wasn't even bothering to take a single sip. Francis' usually lazy, carefree gaze was hard and cold; all sort of blithe now vanished. There were two men facing away from Alfred standing on either side of Arthur's favorite armchair and it appeared that another hulking figure was settled down in said armchair. Alfred was unsure who these men were, but… the one in chair seemed vaguely familiar and he wasn't entirely sure why…. His hair was a sort of muddled grey, like snow that had been run and trampled through too many times. He was a thick build that was playing a balancing act on the border of being overweight and being big boned. A cold feeling crept into Alfred's gut, twisting his stomach around to the point where he was almost physically sick.

Arthur's muffled voice could barely be heard through the thick glass, "I am unsure why you come here, but I assure you I am nothing more than a simple magic maker who sells medicinal herbs to the men and women of a nearby town." He said; voice steady and strong without any hint of any fear.

"That may be so," One of the men replied. Alfred was unsure of which. "But we have formed a habit of checking up on all sorts of supernatural beings: wizards, witches, shape shifters… vampires…. You understand, don't you?" This voice- whoever it belonged to- had such a sickeningly sweet sound to it, like it was coated in thick sugary syrup. It made Alfred's stomach churn uncomfortably and an unnatural chill curl down his spine.

Arthur's brows furrowed deeper, the creases in his forehead increasing, "As I said before, I can assure you, I am nothing more than a hermit. My only connections are to the few people I do business with in the local village."

"And yet here on your sofa is the Royal Magician." Replied the same voice just as the last word had left Arthur's lips.

"An old contact. We studied under the same master for some years. Am I not allowed to enjoy the company of an old acquaintance?" Arthur replied, his words dripping venom. A moment of silence filled the air. The tension grew so terribly thick Alfred could almost feel it through the thick pane of glass that separated him and the world inside Arthur's cottage.

"Very well," The same voice replied. Alfred released a breath he had not realized he been holding in the heat of the moment. "Then I believe we best be on our way. Our welcoming has been worn out." The hulking frame of the man in armchair rose like a sinister shadow. "Please do not think that this is last you have seen the last of me or my men. After all, it is humankind's best interest if beings like you heathenness magic makers are kept thoroughly in check." It was only then did the shadow of a man finally turn so that his face was visible to Alfred. The young vampire felt all the blood drain from his face, his stomach fall, and his heart squeeze so tight he felt it might implode. "After all, we are on a mission from the good Lord above." Said Father Braginski in his sickeningly sweet tone.

**Wow, haven't updated in a while. Sorry guys, school and work and everything has been a killer. I just have so much happening and this is the first time I've sat down to do something leisurely in what feels like forever. I know the chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to post something for you guys to hold you over until my spring semester ends which ends the first week of May. After that I'll be on summer break until May 21****st**** and then I start a month long summer class. But after that I should be free to write all summer! :) So, thanks for your continuous support and patience! We're almost at the end people! **


	24. Origin

Alfred felt as though he were paralyzed. Every vein in his body filled with led; every bone turned to iron. The only thing that ensured Alfred he hadn't become frozen in time was the violent hammering of his heart in his chest. It beat so hard and so fast he felt as though any minute it may burst leaving him nothing more than a shell on the cold, unforgiving ground. There, in the window of the cottage- the one that had come to be Alfred's safe heaven- was the man who had altered his life the most horrifying was possible. It was the man who took the life of the only person who ever had meaning in his life. The man who had permanently scared him so that he would never forget he was an unwanted, sinful creature.

The feeling of stillness slowly dissipated from Alfred's body and was replaced with a boiling rage the likes of which he had never felt. He had the upper hand, did he not? Braginski had absolutely no idea that Alfred was lurking just outside the window, concealed by the shrubs and shadows. The vampire could easily sneak up on him and slit his throat, snap his neck, something- anything- that would end that man's wretched existence. Every last one of Alfred's muscles tensed; poised and ready to launch him into attack.

Just as Alfred was about to make his move something stopped him from proceeding. Those green eyes… those eyes that pierced right through Alfred's outermost layers as if peering into his very soul. Though the face that housed those green eyes was young, those eyes held a sort of knowledge and wisdom way beyond their years. Arthur's eyes were saying something. They were telling him to hold back. They were telling him that he understood the feeling that must be swelling in his chest. Think rationally, they said. Attacking this man will not benefit anyone in anyway. Not you and not your mother, they said. Alfred dug his fingers so hard into the wood of the sill that it splintered and cracked under the force of his fearful strength. But Alfred did not move, just as the eyes told him. He merely stood there seething with rage and splinters digging into the tender skin under his nails.

"Well, then… I believe my men and I will be bidding you farewell." Braginski said coolly, folding his hands to rest just against the small of his broad back. He took a few long stridden steps- the floor boards screaming and moaning under his enormous weight- but soon stopped. His violet eyes gazed forward; cold and lacking any sort of reflection of light. "There is something rather peculiar about you, Mr. Kirkland…." He began. "Your eyes stare with such intensity…. Most people would believe that such a stare would belong to an honest man, but I know better than such people. It appears as though your stories do not sync up."

Arthur's gaze remained hard, but Alfred could tell there was a sort of mild panic behind his eyes. He had not been expecting to be found out. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Father. Have I given you any just cause to believe my words are untrue?"

"Not you specifically, but the villagers you have befriended have given me enough." He turned- the smirk on his face triumphant and malicious. "Based on several witness accounts, after an attack on the village via Shadow Hounds you were seen defending a young vampire from the discrimination of the villagers. This young vampire appeared to be about eighteen to twenty years old, six foot tall, wheat blonde hair, and striking blue eyes. He went by the name of Alfred, if I am not mistaken."

Alfred could see Arthur's hands clenched so tightly the skin stretched across his narrow knuckles turned white. "And what if I did? The world is not how you envision it to be. There are indeed people who do not believe supernatural beings such as vampires should be shunned and discriminated." Arthur's voice remained steady.

"You think I do not know that?" Braginski inquired, one snowy colored brow arching. "I am well aware that this world is full of such heathens. But that is beside the point, Mr. Kirkland. The point of my brining this up is the fact that you were- and possibly still are- harboring a dangerous vampire whom I've been searching for, for several years now."

"You have no proof." Arthur growled, eyes glowing with his building anger.

Braginski smirked, "Oh don't I?" he taunted. "I also have several witness accounts of you offering the man in question a place to stay. Do you deny such claims?"

"Absolutely not." Arthur replied curtly. "He was injured. Was I to turn him away? I brought him to my home, offered him a place to stay for the night, and treated his injuries. The lad was on his way in the morning." He lied, but his façade never faltering.

But Braginski seemed to remain unconvinced. In fact, that knowing smirk spread on his lips sending an unnatural chill shooting down Alfred's spine. "Oh, really? Then if the boy was on his way in the morning, how come he is standing right outside your window hanging on our every last word?"

Suddenly, Alfred felt two pairs of strong hands gripping at his shoulders and arms so he would remain restrained. Instinct forced his body to react, jerking forward in an attempt to escape the hands that held him. But before Alfred could even truly try and break free, something was secured around his neck. The burning was instantaneous and horrifyingly familiar. As Alfred's growl of rage evolved into a cry of agony he realized he had been shackled with a silver collar as if he were some sort of beast. But in the eyes of these men he was a beast.

Alfred was dragged thrashing and screeching into the cottage where he was tossed into the center of the room so all could watch him writhe. "Stop it!" Arthur cried, attempting to run and save Alfred from his suffering. The Briton was quickly and easily detained. "What the hell is wrong with you people! This is sick!" Alfred was still screaming, clawing at the shackle around his neck only to have his fingertips also burn from the silver's harmful effect.

"We are not sick, Mr. Kirkland. We are merely treating this vile creature like the beast that he is. Feeding off humans to sustain your own life force is truly the sick thing in this situation." Braginski hummed, his gaze fondly observing Alfred's suffering with those gleam-less eyes of his.

"It's not as if he can help that!" Arthur shouted in reply, struggling against the men who restrained him. "It's not his choice to be the way he is, but you… you choose to do all the awful things you do. All those innocent people that you kill… that you slaughter… you choose to do that. That's what makes you a monster. That's what separates Alfred from you…" Arthur's eyes were absolutely scorching with his fury. The wizard's fists were clenched so tightly his skin had turned stark white; the veins forming ridges under the skin of his wrists.

Alfred had stopped screaming by this point in time. Screaming was useless. No matter how much he cried out in pure, unadulterated agony there was no way Braginski would relieve him of his suffering. The boy just lay on the floor gritting his teeth together so hard he believed they would merely crumble to pieces in his mouth.

The smile had not left Braginski's face once. It was still curled on his frozen lips like a snake. "Do you know the origin of this boy, Mr. Kirkland?" Braginski inquired, hands folded behind his back as glided towards where Alfred lay like some sort of hulking ghost. "No? Well, it's a rather interesting tale. I do not even believe the beast himself knows this tale. Would you care to hear it?" No voices rose, only the sound of Alfred's screams becoming choked in his throat. Braginski then ordered the collar on Alfred's neck to be removed. "Temporarily." He added to the command. "I simply do not wish to be interrupted by the beast's moaning." The guards did as told and left Alfred gasping and groaning on the floor. There was no need to restrain him. Judging from the severe burns on the boy's neck he would not be moving for a good while.

"Now then," Braginski sighed softly, turning back to his audience. "A little over twenty years ago there lived a girl: a human girl. She was a farmer's daughter in a country far across the western sea. She was living a rather ordinary life when one day a stranger rolled into town. This seemed to be nothing odd since travelers were always blowing in an out of the local inn. But this stranger was different. He always lurked in the shadows, never opened his mouth to smile, and never approached any one for that matter. Conspicuously, things slowly started vanishing from the homes of those humble townsfolk: livestock, pets, eventually friends and relatives.

"The girl was terribly frightened she could be one of those to mysteriously disappear and spent a great deal of time locked inside the safety and security of her home. But one night she left her home to meet someone; a boy who was studying to become a priest at the local church. They had become rather close in the few months they had known each other, you see. So off the girl went into the fields of wheat and grains behind her house and off towards the old sycamore where she and the boy would meet on days when the sun was warm and bright. She should have never left the safety of her home. Little did she know what this one, thoughtless action would cost her everything she knew and cared for.

"She had almost cleared the fields of grain when suddenly she was attacked from behind. She tried to scream, but before she could she found an old rag had been shoved in her mouth to muffle those cries. Above her was that mysterious stranger, all his teeth bared in a sinister smile. There something wrong with that smile of his, she then saw. This man had fangs. Indeed he was a vampire and indeed he was the one who had been slipping off into the shadows at night and spiriting away all those people. He had sucked them dry until they were no more than husks and then tossed their bodies into a ravine where they were left to rot live slaughtered animals.

"The girl was terribly frightened. She believed that she too would become one of those lifeless, shriveled up bodies piling up in that crevice in the earth. But that was not what would happen. The mysterious stranger had other plans for her: much bigger and more horrific plans. He claimed that his life was growing towards its end and before he left the earth he needed someone to carry on his legacy as one of the most murderous vampires of all time. An heir, if I were to be more specific. An heir created between him and a fine female vampire. The girl was confused. She was not a vampire. How could the stranger wish to attain an heir between him and a female vampire if she was not on of his kind? But little did she know that humanity is a fragile state and is easily altered by the powers of darkness.

"It was in that field of grain that she had tended to every harvest that the poor girl was turned into a savage beast that thirsted only for the blood of living creatures. And it was there that she was mercilessly raped; the flower that was her virginity involuntarily stripped from her. And it was there that she was impregnated; her womb set to bear the demon spawn of one of Satan's disciples. And then he left her. The stranger vanished into the shadows never to be seen or heard from again…"

Silence clung to the air in the room like moisture making the air thick and almost un-breathable. "And do you know who that poor girl was…?" Ivan asked, his voice taking on a charmed quality. His cold eyes briefly scanned the room, searching the expressions of everyone in it. "That girl was Julia Wickham who later changed her surname to Jones. Newly turned and pregnant, Julia Jones fled to the remote towns of the west so that she may start life anew. A few months later she gave birth to a son and I suppose we can all take a wild guess as to who that baby boy grew up to be…" Braginski trailed off and in that moment all eyes shifted down to where Alfred lay on the floor still shuddering with the phantom sensation of silver clamped tightly around his neck.

Alfred was in complete and utter shock. Though the pain from his previous endeavor was still terribly unbearable, the lad had managed to hear every word of the story; far too curious about his unknown origin to block out the priests words. That… that couldn't have happened… could it have? No, his mother was always far too exultant to have experience from such a horrible turn of events. Was Alfred… was Alfred really the result of a rape? Was he just a terrible, terrible mistake? If so, why had his mother not just terminated her pregnancy? Why did she not drink, or have an operation, or simply run her bulging stomach into a tree until the blood came gushing out…? If Alfred was the constant reminder of a haunting past then why had she looked at him with such tenderness in her eyes…?

"No…" Came Alfred's voice, choked and strained and barely above the level of a whisper. "No that… that can't be… true…" He groaned, rolling onto his side and curling into himself as he found a sudden pain piercing into his heart with unimaginable force. "Why… why do you tell such… horrible lies…?" He inquired quietly, eyes stinging with tears.

Braginski smiled, kneeling down so that he hovered above Alfred; his colossal shadow enveloping the boy. "Lies of such a horrible nature can only be truth…. Even I could not conjure up a fantasy so brutal and heart wrenching…" He said softly, his voice hard and unfeeling. His leather gloved hand reached out and for a moment Alfred believed he was going to be struck, but Braginski's hand merely came down and brushed the hair from the boy's face. "… You look just like her…." He observed soundlessly, his gleamless eyes examining the features of Alfred's eyes. "It is uncanny… your eyes are the same shade of blue…" The vampire simply squeezed his eyes shut; pressing his face into the worn wood floor so Braginski could no longer gaze upon it. It made his stomach turn to have Braginski stare down upon him with such intensity.

"How would you know what color my mother's eyes were…?" Alfred growled quietly, fighting to keep himself from giving into melt down he felt brewing inside him like a devastating thunder storm. "You killed her without a second thought…"

The smile left the elder man's face. Braginski uttered quietly, "…You believe I didn't have a second thought…?" and suddenly the rest of the world fell away into some unknown universe or some world millions of miles away. The only two in the room were Alfred and Braginski crouched together on that dilapidated floor. "… Did you listen closely to the story, Alfred…?" He asked. "For what reason did your mother leave her home that fateful night you were conceived…?"Alfred's pale eyes flickered back and forth, mind searching through all the words it had heard fall from Braginski's mouth. It took a few moments for the right connections to meet, but soon those pale eyes of his spread wide with the realization of Braginski's inquiry. "She went to meet a boy she had become close to. A boy who was studying at the local church to become a priest…"

Of course, the boy! The boy Braginski spoke of… "Yes, Alfred… I knew your mother in her past life. The life she had before her soul was dragged to the deepest part of hell…"

**I'm so sorry it's not longer, but I have to go to work in ten minutes and I have my summer classes starting tomorrow and I knew this would be my only time to write. So, I just wanted to get a little something up for you guys before I became detached from the world all together during my month of intense summer classes. **

**Also, I just wanted to take a moment to sincerely thank everyone for all of your lovely reviews and favorites and all that stuff. I'm sorry I don't respond to everybody personally, but it gets very hard to keep up with at times. So, don't think I'm not caring about all of that stuff because I honestly do and it makes all my writing seem worth it. It really makes my day to hear how much everyone really likes my story. So thank you all from the bottom of my heart! I'll work very hard to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! **


	25. The Overture

Nothing should have surprised Alfred by this point in time. It seemed as though every moment of his life at current brought with it secrets and enigmas that had previously remained shrouded in shadows. Alfred's life before had been a bit difficult, but getting by had most definitely been manageable. Now… it was becoming too much to bear. Alfred was the resilient sort of man. He was stubborn and strong and determined. He prided himself on his ability to adverse and overcome all of the punches the cruel being that was life threw his way. But… he was tried. Even the most resolute spirits grew weary at some point. This was Alfred's breaking point. He desperately wanted to sink into the floor boards. Fade away into some dark, empty place were the stress of his life couldn't reach him. Just him… alone. No past. No present. No future.

"Well," Arthur's familiar voice growled from the area by the arm chair. "Obviously this is just some fake, pathetic sob story that you're forcing down his throat."

Braginski blinked slowly, "I assure you, _Master_ Kirkland," There was most definitely venom in the way he uttered the wizard's title. "That the story I tell is one hundred percent truth. The cards have all been laid out and Alfred can make the connections. He's a smart boy despite his appearance. Why else would his mother refuse to tell him about his father no matter how he pursued the subject? Why else would she keep the place of her origin shrouded in mystery? Why would she keep her one and only son apart from any relatives who may have loved him as a member of the family? It makes sense, doesn't Alfred? All your mother's oddities at last make sense."

It was true. Everything added up perfectly. Alfred was a stubborn lad even as a child. He often pursued the questions Braginski had brought up, but his mother refused to answer a single one. He distinctly remembered a few times when his sweet tempered mother had snapped under the weight of his questions. Her pupils would dilate leaving her normally blue eyes dark, fathomless pits. Her face would flush red and her fangs would snap from their sheaths in reaction to her anger. _Enough, Alfred! _She would shout ferociously. _Stop asking these questions! I will_ never_ tell you! Why can't you just let things lie?! _Alfred would snivel and whimper, terrified by his mother's horrible rage. She would break down immediately, returning to the sweet woman he had known her to be. She would pull him into her arms and hush him gently, stroking his soft, wheat colored hair. Alfred could still hear her whispered apologies shuddering softly in his ear.

Alfred bit hard on the inside of his cheek, squeezing his eyes shut and refusing to utter a single word. He would not let Braginski know that he did indeed understand everything.

Braginski smiled in his sickeningly sweet sneer. "When I met your mother I was a mere apprentice…" He droned, idly pacing along the floor boards with his hands folded behind his back. "I had been sent to that middle-of-nowhere town to learn of God's ways under the priest there. I had… a violent sort of temper and my previous teacher believed that the lack of stimulation from country life would be good for me…." And as the priest continued to drone, other things were happening in the minds of his prisoners.

With nothing more than a simple exchange of glances, the two seasoned warlocks had devised a plan that would buy them some time. It wouldn't be much time, but it would at least allow the three of them to conceive a better, more permanent means of escape. Alfred watched quietly from under the top line of his lashes as Francis's pink, glossy lip began to curve around words. They were quick, silent words that even Alfred's heightened hearing could not pick up. Within the matter of a few moments, a blast of thick, blinding smoke filled the room. It suffocated the space with its overwhelming darkness and unbearable scent of burning spices. Alfred's eyes watered and he wretched, struggling to catch his breath in the thick haze. There were a few muted cries accompanied by solid thuds. Suddenly, Alfred felt something grasped him under the arms. A pair of hands? He didn't know who they belonged to and he wasn't entirely sure he cared.

Coughing and gagging, Alfred was dragged to someplace he was unsure of. The trip felt vaguely familiar like he had taken it several times before. The familiarity was confirmed when he next opened his eyes, thin slits they were, and saw the details of Arthur's vast library towering over his head. The high shelves appeared like shadows looking down upon him with pity and shame. Alfred's body stopped moving and it was at that time Alfred forced himself to roll over so he could release the contents of his stomach onto the floor. Whatever that smoke had been it had made the vampire's stomach turn sour. He had already felt sick with shock, but the haze had just been what pushed him over the edge of sickness. The vampire heard Francis' groan from somewhere nearby. "Fantastic… now we're stuck in this room with the scent of his sickness…"

"Leave him alone." Arthur's growl followed immediately after. "He just had his whole life torn apart. I don't blame him for getting sick." Arthur kneeled down next to where Alfred had collapsed back onto the floor. The wizard gently cradled the younger man's head, bringing him over to rest on his lap. "Just take some paper and cover it up. That's all we can do for now." Alfred could feel Arthur's lithe fingers threading through his hair, brushing it away from his eyes. It was a tender loving motion that made Alfred's hell on earth slightly less hellish.

There was the crumple of old, used papers as Francis tried to cover the mess as best as he could. "So what do we do now…? There is a mad man and his lackeys waiting on the other side of that portal." He commented as his hands worked.

"I'm not sure…. But if we had just run into the woods he would have pursued us. And with Alfred in this state we wouldn't have gotten very far…" Arthur said, still tenderly brushing Alfred's wheat colored hair with his fingers. "At least now he can't reach us. I cut off the bridge between the dimensions. No one can get in or out until I reconnect them."

Francis crossed the room to where a plush armchair sat vigil by the fireplace. His crystalline eyes glanced sideways at the couple sitting huddled in front of the fireplace, something strange and foreign swimming in his usually starry stare. He stared into space a few moments longer before speaking once more, "And I again I ask, what are we to do? Can we not just draw a transportation circle to take us to safety?"

Arthur's green eyes glowed, "Of course we can't do that. Transportation circles cannot be used in magic made dimensions such as these. Surely you should know that or perhaps you have forgotten such a simple fact of magic in your posh days at the palace?"

The elder man frowned, the lines at the corners of his delicate pink lips becoming more prominent. "Do not patronize me, Arthur. Had I not been here surely Braginski would have overpowered you and that mongrel of a vampire. You should have left him to that crazed priest. Maybe then you and I wouldn't be in this hopeless predicament."

Arthur looked aghast at the words that came from Francis's mouth, "You-!" The wizard was at a loss of words for a brief moment. "H-How dare you say such wretched things! Would you honestly wish the wrath of that lunatic on anyone?"

"Perhaps I would!" Francis retorted turning swiftly and making his lacy coat twirl around him like and angry bird ruffling its feathers. "Obviously he is no good for you! I have never seen your attacks become so violent before! And besides that, now he has trapped us here in this filthy library with a madman waiting for us on the other side! It is his fault that madman is even here in the first place!"

"What right have you to say Alfred is no good for me!? You have no idea what sort of man he is! And my condition is no business of yours!" Arthur glared at Francis with those acid colored eyes, the frown on his lips set deep. "… You had your chance, Francis, and you blew it. The only one you can blame is yourself…" Perhaps Francis' anger was based upon the fact that the elder man still had feelings for his schoolmate. It was true that for a short while Francis and Arthur had danced on the border between being friends and being lovers. But after Francis' abandonment of Arthur in his greatest time of need, the wizard had forever felt a sort of bitterness towards his peer.

Francis looked at Arthur hard and long, his pale fingers curled into tight fists, "Do you honestly think I wished to leave you as I did…?" He inquired, voice trembling slightly.

"Whether you wished to or not the point is that you did. You were afraid of what was happening to me…. And you ran off with your tail between your legs just like the coward you are." And there was silence again. Francis dared not bring his eyes to meet Arthur's lest he feel like the younger man was actually right about him. Arthur looked back down at Alfred, brushing his hair away from his eyes in an affectionate manner. "But Alfred is different from you. He's different from everybody. He's sees me for who I truly am and not the mark that I bear. As loving and kind as Master was to me, his taking me in was based upon discovering my mark. Even the other Alfred feared me when I went dark…. This Alfred is different. He is not afraid of me and that is something I have to cherish greatly…"

Francis' lips parted as though he wished to cry out, to say something in his defense, but both of them knew there was nothing he could say to make himself seem justified. So Francis just pressed his lips together and stared hard into the floor. After a few moments he turned, his billowing coat swirling around him, swallowing him up in its ruffles and lace. And then he was gone. A simple parlor trick, Arthur was sure. One that got Francis out of situations that became too uncomfortable for his tastes. Arthur saw him reappear on the second floor loft for a moment before he proceeded to hide in the shadows of the towering shelves.

Arthur released a heavy sigh, turning his attention to the lad laying half-conscious in his lap. Alfred groaned softly in his misery, screwing his eyes shut. Arthur shushed him tenderly, petting his soft, wheat colored hair. "Shh… I'm here, love… I'm here…" He cooed softly. It was true… what were they to do now? If Braginski had pursued Alfred for this many years there was no doubt the priest wouldn't mind waiting for the three of them to emerge from the library in a day or two. With no food or water anywhere in the library it would only be a matter of time before they needed to emerge.

But besides the fact there was a madman waiting to viciously murder them, Alfred's last ceremony was supposed to be performed tonight. Since the lad was not yet dead from an imbalance in magical energy, Arthur assumed Francis must have taken his place in performing the ceremony. The wizard was fairly grateful that Francis hadn't simply let the uncontrolled energy tear Alfred to pieces. He very well could have if he so chose…. But who was to say that still wouldn't happen? Alfred was in a very fragile very dark state of mind at the moment. His thoughts were wandering back to that original idea of using magic for purposes of revenge. The lad could not afford to think those ugly thoughts. Arthur feared the magic inside his partner would deem him unworthy, unfit to wield its destructive power. If that were to happen, Alfred would end up just like his brother…. The first Alfred had become too greedy, wanted to gain power and control with his new found abilities. That made him unworthy and in the end it was his demise.

Arthur noticed the thick skin around Alfred's neck was still seared and raw from the silver collar Braginski had bound him with. A simple healing charm should help ease his suffering if not heal it entirely. The wizard drew in a composing breath, uttering a few words of incantation. The palm of his hand began to glow a delicate green. He allowed his hand to hover over the damaged flesh, watching as the pained look on Alfred's boyish face diminished slightly if anything at all. What was left was emotional pain and unfortunately that was something that could not be eased with the use of magic. "Lovely…?" Arthur hummed softly, waiting patiently for any sort of response from the lad. "Alfred… can you tell me what you're thinking…?" He asked the younger man, letting a hand pass affectionately through his wheat colored hair.

Alfred didn't respond to the question with anything more than a low groan. Arthur hushed him gently, like a mother crooning over her child. "Love… I know this has been a… a rough day, but… I need you to clear your mind of your ill thoughts. The ceremony still has to happen tonight and… and if you are in dark state of mind… I fear you will not make it through unscathed…"

"… And how can you expect me to do that… Arthur?" Alfred spoke, voice barely above a whisper. "I just found my existence was the result of a rape… by a sinister vampire… who turned my mother into one of his sinister kind… and that's why Braginski is trying to kill me…. Can you honestly expect me to not think ill of this world and everything in it…?" Alfred opened his eyes into slits, staring up into to the high ceiling. "Perhaps I should just let the magic tear me apart… I would probably be better off that way…."

Heat suddenly filled Arthur's chest. It was a searing kind of heat like a metal poker that had been sitting in flames of the hearth too long just prodding into his heart. "Don't say such things." The wizard nearly shouted, grip tightening on the sleeve of his partner's shirt. Alfred hissed softly at the nails that dug into his skin in the process. Arthur hushed him again, gently apologizing for the action. "Dear, please don't think that way... Death is not the answer to this problem, neither is revenge, or murder, or anything of the sort…. Unfortunately you've been thrust into a rather grim situation and… and there is not much to be done about that. The best thing we can do it try to move on and-!"

"Move on?" The laugh in Alfred's voice was dry, humorless, and bitter. "Arthur, how can I…?"

"Because I did." Arthur replied back promptly. "Like I said, things seem grim now, but eventually all things pass. I… I killed people, Alfred, murdered them in cold blood and I still managed to make my way passed it."

There was not much that Alfred could say to that without sounding like a horrible person. While his situation was indeed a grim one it was not the same as Arthur's. He had not killed people and had not had to face every day with their blood on his hands. But Alfred was a selfish, petulant child and if he was going to feel misery then the rest of the world should feel it too. "Leave me be, Arthur. I don't want to hear any of this 'you'll move on' bullshit right now…"

Arthur's affectionate petting of Alfred's hair ceased, eyes wide and staring at the vampire's head in his lap. Arthur's blood grew hot, his hand itching with the desire to strike the boy for saying such a cruel and hurtful thing. How dare Alfred behave that way when Arthur was only trying his best to give him comfort? But… no, Arthur had to remember that Alfred was fragile and susceptible to his anger. "Fine then…" Arthur whispered, continuing to stroke Alfred's hair as he had been before. "I'll stay quiet, just please… heed what I say. I love you dearly and I am not sure what I would do if something were to happen to you…" Alfred merely hummed softly and closed his eyes, turning his head away from Arthur. "You should probably rest for now… you're going to need your strength…" Arthur whispered, focusing his energy to administer a simple charm to help Alfred sleep. Within a few minutes the lad was quietly snoring, sent off to what was hopefully a blissful sleep. Arthur stayed there a few minutes longer, just staring down at Alfred and wondering if he truly would heed his warning. He hated to think what would happen if he didn't….

Arthur released a sigh, gently removing his lap from under Alfred's head and replacing it with his folded up vest. It was not the best pillow, but it was better than the floor. He stood slowly, noticing the pain that had developed in his lower back, most likely a result of his and Alfred's earlier relations. It wasn't just his lower back either. It ached between his shoulder blades as well, deep down under his skin as if in his very bones. He groaned softly, rolling his shoulders as he tried to will it away. There was a moment when he swooned, the world running together in a mass of shadows and colors before it righted itself once more. Arthur staggered, clutching his head and blinking to make sure the world was spinning around him. He leaned against the nearby desk, sucking in a calming breath. He wasn't entirely sure what had caused the momentary dizzy spell, but he marked it off as the stress of the day. It hadn't exactly been an easy one. But Arthur pushed his own problems aside. There were much bigger thinks to worry about than a bit of anxiety. Much bigger things.

**I know, I know, it's been a long time and it's a pretty disappointing filler chapter, but please bear with me. I'm away in Florida on a college program and I hardly have any time to sleep and shower let alone write fanfiction. So, sorry it's not fantastic, but it's something at least. Thanks lovies! **


End file.
